Story of a Mute Girl
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: Naruto has a twin, mute sister name Ai. This is her story about how she gets pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's child begins but will she ever speak? Can Sasuke open her up? Better than it seems SasukexOC
1. Prolouge

Hi everyone and welcome to the prolouge of 'Story of a Mute Girl.'

Well allow me to make a few things clear.

I want to personally thank the author 'Sasuealian' for inspiring me to write this story. They (I not sure about the gender) wrote a story called 'Accidental Addiction' and I love it! It's a Sasunaru pairing and a mpreg so if you like mpregs and/or sasunaru then go check it out.

Well...I'm just trying out this story so I hope I get enough reviews to continue this story.

Oh and in my stories, I tend to use that same names for OCs...(that's just a little note)

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Prologue

I can remember it so clearly. Their faces. So mean, so awful. Distasteful grunts they would subconsciously make as they would beat my frail body so much when I was little.

I've always wondered why old, cruel memories would always come to me at such strange times.

Like now, in Health class.

I guess it has something to do with the fact that my older brother, Naruto, isn't here with me.

Without my brother, I feel really alone.

And what's worst...

"Ai."

I look over to see Sasuke Uchiha, my brother's rival.

Ever since 'that' night a few months ago, he's been wanting to talk to me constantly.

"We need to talk." He whispers to me since it's the middle of class.

Why couldn't he just take a hint? I get it! He regrets doing 'that' to me. Well so do I! I was out of my mind and he was one-cell-over and just...wrong timing on both ends.

I'm not sure how he feels about that night, but I don't like to think about it.

I haven't said anything in over ten years.

I'm considered 'mute' but I CAN talk. I simply choose not to.

I'll admit it...I'm shy. VERY shy.

So when Sasuke wanted to talk, I try to get away.

In the halls, I see him, I turn around, take a longer way to class, in class, I ignore him to the best of my abilites.

But not today. I can tell he wasn't going to cut it off or leave me alone.

I mostly fidget away from him in my seat and I avoid those dark eyes.

He takes my arm and slowly pulls me towards him, as to not make a sence. "I'm serious." He whispers in a serious tone.

I still look away from him.

Too be honest...

Sasuke...scares me.

Everyone makes my nervous, yes.

But there's something about Sasuke that...makes me nervous in a different way and it terrorfies me.

I'm already sick to my stomach so...

I look back at him and slightly nodded.

I wasn't sure about my expression on my face, but by that way he looks at me with those eyes...

"Follow me when class is over." He says, letting go.

...I feel my stomach do flips.

He let's go of my arm slowly and turns back in his seat.

I guess luck would have it, none of his 'friends' were in this class. We're in a mix class which means that the students were either in nineth, tenth, eleventh or twelveth grades instead of on grade per class.

Sasuke and I were eleventh graders and we were the only ones from that grade in this particular class.

I need to calm down. I feel so tense right now, I trying to calm myself down before I give myself a heart attack.

And before I knew it, the bell rang...

* * *

Okay do you like it? Would you read more?

Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 1: The Consequences

Hi everyone and welcome back to Story of a Mute Girl.

I'm glad to have gotten some reviews.

To Purple Nurple: Thanks for the tip

To fungirl33: Thanks you reviewing ^_^

To my BETA, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for reading over my stories ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Well...here's some more and thanks for reviewing. ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 1

Sasuke takes my hand and pulls me through the door and I barely had my bag in my hands. I was shocked and embrassassed to say the least.

Everyone stared as he took me through the halls and I mean EVERYONE stared.

Random students.

His annoying Fan-girls.

His friends.

But I did what I usually do when I felt like people were staring at me; ignored them.

He opens the door and I feel the cold December air hit me.

"This way." He says, dragging me along with him again, going to the parking lot and into what's considered 'the good parking spots.'

Sasuke let's go of me but my feet are moving still, following him to a nice, black Lincoln MKZ.

I stopped and just stared for a quick second.

Sasuke moved to the driver's side and opens the door.

"Get in." He says, snapping me out of my own thoughts.

I obeyed and quickly got in, putting my seat-belt on.

Sasuke gets in and pulls out his keys from his pocket, starting the car and putting on his seat belt.

Crap! I needed to let Naruto know where I'm going.

I turned around in my seat and Sasuke was pulling out of the school's parking lot before I knew it.

* * *

I kept everything to myself. My bag (which was old and torn and dirty but I don't have any money to get a new one) was on my lap, my arms were resting on said bag, and my head was down.

His car had that new car smell too it and a nice clean floor I notice.

"Are you hungry?"

My head shot up and I look at Sasuke. He takes a quick glance at me before looking back at the road. "You look a little too thin, do you not eat?" Ha asks in a distasteful manner.

I do...but not much.

Since it's just Naruto and I living by ourselves, and we're both underage, we only have so little money. We can't get jobs...legal jobs I mean. And what little food we get...I always make sure Naruto gets to eat.

I put his needs before my own.

I look away from Sasuke and nodded some. grabbing my bag some as if it would help me not seem so...needy or greedy.

"I'll take you somewhere where you can eat, how does Bob Evans sound?" Sasuke asks.

Bob...Evans?

* * *

"Here you go." The waitress says with a smile and puts down some food for me.

A cheeseburger for me with rolls and Sasuke had a steak or something like that.

My stomach growled and churned at the same time.

"Go on, eat." Sasuke says. "I'm not paying for this food just for it to go to waste."

He didn't need to tell me twice.

I started eating and even though it's not 'lady-like,' I was pigging out.

This food was so delicious, I almost wanted to cry.

"Whoa, take it easy." He tells me and I stop and looked around some to yet again see people staring at me.

I put the burger (what's left of it) and look at Sasuke like if he was going to yell at me, scowl at me.

"Listen, Ai..." I closed my eyes, expecting to be called the worst things he can think of. "I don't know how to say it but..."

JUST SAY IT! Say you hate me!

"I like you."

My eyes shot open.

...

...

...

I blinked in confusion and started to look around. Trying to find the camera crew for the show 'Prank'd' or whatever it was called.

There was no way in hell that the Sasuke Uchiha said he liked me.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke asks. "Do you think I'm kidding?"

I stopped looking around and looked at him.

Nervously nodding.

"I'm not kidding Ai, I liked you ever since I saw you in the first grade." Sasuke says.

First grade...that was the same year that 'incident' happened.

"And about that night a few weeks ago..." Sasuke trails off before continuing. "I don't regret it..."

Okay...what do I do now?

My stomach started to churn and even hurt now. Okay I have to get to a bathroom..now.

I take my purse and get up from the table and hurried (ran) to the restroom.

"Ai? Wait!" Sasuke shouted and chased after me and I was hoping that he would stop when he sees that I'm going to the women's restroom.

I found an empty stall and quickly pushed the door open and I fell on my knees, leaning over the toilet and threw up.

I hated this...my body shook so badly and I was throwing up the little food I had in me.

"Ai!" Sasuke says and I feel a warm hand on my back and he was rubbing it.

It felt so good...his hand...on my back...

After I puked...I don't know what happened after that...everything just seemed to go black.

* * *

Hey...I had a weird dream...I dreamt that Sasuke Uchiha admitted he liked me.

Isn't that something?

I know I'm waking up now and when I finally opened my eyes, I see white walls all around me.

What the?

"Ai, you're awake." Sasuke says next to me.

How did I end up in a...hospital?

Okay this MUST be the dream.

"You passed out after throwing up so I brought you here." Sasuke says in his monotone voice.

Or...maybe not...I don't know.

I sit up and swing my legs over the bed and I stood up, only to be pushed back in bed.

"Stay in bed, you're sick." He says.

Of course I am, I'm dreaming about you.

The door opens up and there was a blonde, big chested woman. She walks in and goes up to me.

"You must be Ai, I'm glad you're awake." She says to me. "I'm Tsunade and I'm your doctor."

"So, how is she?" Sasuke asks in his usual tone of voice.

She glares at him. "Are you her boyfriend?"

I shook my head no but he said the unbelievable.

"Yes."

Oh god, what next?

"Have you two have sex?" She asks.

Really? That?

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asks.

"She's a month pregnant."

And I black out again.

* * *

Okay there's chapter 1 for you. I hope you'll continue to read on...

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Telling Big Brother

Hi everyone! And Welcome back! ^_^

I want to start off by saying 'Happy Holidays!.' (I'm trying to be politically correct).

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Here's more for you.

To Sasuke's Pal: I'm glad you're reading my stories ^_^

To my BETA Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for Beta-ing

To Wolf-Hime-Mei: Of course I'll update! ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 2

It was late at night now and Sasuke was taking me 'home.' I suppose he's in a state of shock since he hasn't said anything since we left the hospital.

The weird thing was, I wasn't embarrassed about fainting after I found I was...'that' word. I was more embarrassed about how Sasuke reacted when Tsunade asked if he was my boyfriend, but for my sake, he probably just lied.

I wrote down the directions to where I live and this neighborhood...was anything but nice.

It was torn-down, dark and had many apartment building with fire escapes on the side.

I look at Sasuke he was parking the car on the side of the road.

I started to unbuckle my seat belt when he says something.

"I'll support you."

I look at him and I gave him a confused look.

What did he mean by that?

He grips onto the steering-wheel and turns to me. "I'll support your decision, no matter what it is Ai...if you're going to keep the baby or not."

My eyes widen some, stunned by his words and the serious look he was giving me.

To be honest...I never accepted 'abortion' as an option.

"I'll give you some time to think over your decision." He says and started to unbuckle his seat belt. "So, where do you live?"

I open the car door and get out, as did he and started to walk to where my apartment building was.

I was ashamed to live here. It was so small, and dark here.

I know Sasuke would either feel sorry for me or laugh at me.

We walked up the stairs since there was no living room, all the way to the tenth floor.

He was behind me, probably keeping a close eye on me. Like if I was going to do something stupid like leave him alone or something.

When I get to my apartment, I dig in my bag and pull out my key with a key chain of the Kanji symbol, 'Love' on it since it's my name.

When I checked to see if the door was lock, it wasn't so I just went in.

I flipped on the light and I see Naruto sleeping in the bed.

Just how late was it?

Which reminds me...I still need to tell him.

The place was a pig style and even though I try to keep it clean, it never stays clean.

I looked back at Sasuke I can tell his disgusted with this place. I don't blame him.

Naruto started to stir, waking up.

"Who turned on the light?" He asks and looks over. "Ai?...DAH!" He shouts and gets out of bed quickly and points at Sasuke. "What's HE doing here?" Naruto asks in his t-shirt and boxers still on.

Sasuke smirks and puts a hand on my head. "Listen Dobe, we need to talk."

I step forward and get in front of him, facing.

I started to shake my head. I didn't want to tell him like this, it was too fast, for my own good.

"Look, the sooner we tell him, the better." He informs me.

"Tell me what?" Naruto asks.

I slowly turn to him, shame written all over my face I bet as I stared at my mirror, male self.

If anyone's words could literally kill me, it would be his.

We have no parents, no actual family. It was always just the two of us. He's my older twin after all.

"It's better if you sit down for this dobe." Sasuke says.

I wish he would stop calling him that.

"Listen Teme, whatever you have to say just tell me." Naruto says, taking my arm and pulling me closer to him.

I almost lost my footing but I regained it quickly though.

"Easy with her dobe. Don't rough-hand her like some kind of rag-doll." Sasuke tell him.

"I know that but I'm getting her away from your disgusting arms." Naruto argued.

I pulled away from Naruto and stood between the two.

I looked back at both of them and just went to walk over at the crappy table we had and sat down in a chair. Hoping they would follow my example.

I really just want to sleep right now. I'm still tired.

By lucky, hey came over to the table and they sat down across each other. The table was round so they both were sitting next to me. Sasuke to my left, and Naruto to me right.

"Okay what needs to be talked about at eleven at night?" Naruto asks.

"I got Ai pregnant." Sasuke stated.

"NANI?" Naruto jumped from his seat and looks at him. I just hung my head down. "Is this true Ai?" He asks.

I nodded and brought my hand up, the one with the hospital bracelet still on it.

"What's that?" Naruto asks.

"It a hospital bracelet you dobe. Meaning she was admitted to the hospital and treated as a patient. I took her there after she passed out." Sasuke tells him.

"Passed out? Hospital? Just what kind of double-life are you living sis?" Naruto asks with venom in his words.

I flinched a little. I wanted him to stop yelling.

"She's not the only one to blame so stop yelling at her." Sasuke said...defending me?

I'm surprised...he's acting a lot more...adult about this then I imagined.

"I should be kicking you ass right now for doing this to my sister." Naruto said, staring at Sasuke. "But it's late and I don't want any gang members knocking at my door with a loaded gun in their hands, shooting at me for making loud noises." Naruto says. I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not on that because basically, we lived on the side of the city where the gangs were.

In fact, they tried to add Naruto and I a members once for this gang called 'Akatsuki' but we said no and kept a low profile.

But that's a different story.

"Whatever, I'm just telling you the facts." Sasuke says. "Anyway, I've already told Ai that I would support her decision. So Ai, have you made it yet?" He asks.

He told me that he would give me some time to think it over.

But I nodded yes.

"Are you going to keep it?" He asks.

I nodded again.

"Okay then. I'll support you. That kinda leads me to a few questions about...her living arrangement." Sasuke tells Naruto and his head narrows to the bed. "It seems like you have only one bed. Do you two share it?"

I shook my head no. I slept on a futon mat right by his bed since that's the only room there is in the dinky apartment.

"No, I sleep in the bed." Naruto says with arms crossed over his chest.

"I see, and food?" Sasuke asks. "Ai was deemed under weight at the doctor's. For her to have a good pregnancy and a healthy baby, she needs to eat healthy and enough."

"We have ramen and that's good for her. We eat it all the time, it's the best food in the world." Naruto says.

I slapped my hand to my head. You...block head!

"That stuff is certainly NOT healthy by the way Ai was eating at the restaurant, I bet she was glad to have something other than ramen in her." Sasuke says. "If she even gets to eat that."

"Hey she eats just fine teme."

I look back at Sasuke. He looks scary when he's serious.

"Listen...I made my mind up and I want you to listen to me on this one." Sasuke says. "For Ai's sake and the baby, I believe Ai should live with me."

Naruto's and my jaw dropped.

"NANI?"

"You heard me." Sasuke says and turns to me and I close my mouth quickly. "This place is NO place for a baby to live in and it will be harder for you to do the things you usually do when you...bigger. If not for you, think about our child." Sasuke says.

He said...our child right?

Right now...it felt like he was ripping up my world and forcing me into his. But this was...for the baby...

I'm still completely lost with this.

I started to do hand-signs, a skill I was taught when I didn't speak after a year, and Naruto understood.

"You can't serious." Naruto said, feeling pain in his heart.

"Is she agreeing with me?" Sasuke asks.

"She saying, to let her think about it. She'll give you an answer...tomorrow." Naruto's voice trails off in a hurt voice.

I knew I had hurt him. I knew it in my heart.

"I understand that your her older brother, but think about her for once. What she needs right now, are more important that yours." Sasuke says and stands up. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow Ai," Sasuke says and was coming over to me. He leans in and I turn my head away and put my left and up. A natural reflex that says, 'Please don't kiss me.'

He understood and just leaves.

Naruto just looks at me. Glaring.

"I can't believe this shit Ai." He says.

I hung me head low again. I felt so awful about this.

I'm sorry...I'm sorry...

He gets up and turns off the light, heading to bed.

I wish...he would have said, 'I'll be here for you sis," or something like that.

I wonder if he wants me out of his life for good now.

I set my bed up in the dark and lay down.

I looked up at the crescent moon that was in the dark sky tonight.

No one should have to worry about someone like me.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 3: The Next Day At School

Hey everyone.

To fungirl33: I am going! Here ya go! ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Well, I guess you would think but giving the situation she's in and such...he was drunk when they 'did it.' Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 3

Usually, I wake up by the sound of a alarm clock from the room next to us. But today, was different.

When I woke up, I sit and looked around to see Naruto's bed empty and the time.

9:04.

My eyes widen and I jumped out of bed quickly.

Shit! I was late to school.

I had to hurry up and get dressed and head out.

I put on some old jeans, some boots because of the snow, and my purple hoodie since it's the only thing I had to be considered 'warm.' My hair was down like usual and I quickly brushed it and headed out the door.

School was far away form where I lived. I had to walk about a few good miles, or in this case, run. Times like this, I wish I had a bike or a car.

* * *

When I finally get to school, I signed myself in and started to head for my second block class since first block had already ended.

I walked in the classroom and everyone just stares at me.

Kakashi sensei eyes me and says,"My you're a little late today." He says. I just walk up to him and hand him the slip of paper I got from the office.

"Okay since everyone is paired up with someone, the only one left is Gaara." Kakashi says and everyone in the room gasped dramatically.

Gaara was this scary guy who doesn't speak to anyone and rumors go around that said like he is the only one who quit a gang he was on and survived.

I look around and see the guy alone in the back with his arms crossed his chest, giving off a deadly 'vibe.'

After all I been through, death would sound like a sweet relief.

So I just walk past the other students and just sit down.

The assignment wasn't that difficult. Just read and discuss what you thought about it.

But being mute does have it's advantages. Like just writing everything down and just put both of your names on the assignment.

I don't mind it much.

Gaara didn't say anything and just sat there, staring at me. It was creepy but I dealt with worst.

* * *

When class was over, I got up from my seat and started to head to my locker since it was lunch. I didn't go to it when I walked into school because I didn't need to.

But when I did, I found a boxed lunch and a note.

I pick up the note and read it.

_'Find me in the cafeteria and bring the lunch box, you NEED to eat._

_-Sasuke'_

I take the lunch box and close my locker. I have my own locker since I didn't have friends, no one wanted to be my partner and Naruto is in a different homeroom than I am.

Thankfully, my locker was right by the cafeteria so I just walked right in.

I looked around and I see girls glaring at me.

Sasuke's fan-girls.

I shook them off my mine and I see Naruto eating alone.

Eating what was left in the refrigator at 'home.'

"Ai, there you are." I turned and see Sasuke. "I see you found your lunch." He says.

I hold up the lunch box, it's like those traditional Japanese lunch boxes.

"Come with me." He says and takes my hand, dragging me along with him to a table where the popular kids sit.

Oh...shit.

There was Neji Hyuga, Shino Abrume, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara and Temari, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Thos last two girls I mentioned were my bullies and Sasuke's number one fan girls.

I was considered 'DEAD' as of now.

Sasuke sits down and pulls me down to sit next to him.

"Hey Sasuke, what's 'mutey' sitting here for?" Sakura asked, sitting on the other side of him.

Avoid eye contact at all times.

"Her name is Ai and she's with me." Sasuke says wrapping a arm around my waist.

I'm pretty sure I was sweating nervously and I looked down.

Better start writing my will...

"NANI?" Ino and Sakura shouted and glare at me.

I stand up, bow in respect to Sasuke's friends and started to run.

Call me chicken, I don't care.

* * *

I ran into the art room. My favorite subject in school.

I had it last year but I don't have it this year.

There, I see a guy with black hair, painting a beautiful picture.

It was like a dragon in black ink and it look...amazing.

"Ai!" I heard Sasuke's voice and I quickly hid under the desks before anyone saw me.

I didn't want to talk to him at the moment.

I hear Sasuke's footsteps and I see his legs right by me.

"Sai, have you seen a girl with blonde hair come in here?" He asks, I guess it's the who was painting's name.

"No, no one has come in. Sorry." A different voice says.

"Okay then," Sasuke says and leaves.

I couldn't believed that worked. I slowly started to crawl out and I get up. brushing the dirt off me.

"I know my cousin is a bit rash." That scared me! I turned and I see the pale guy's smiling at me. "But he means well I'm sure."

What? Cousin? I didn't know Sasuke had a cousin who was at this school.

"I'm Sai. And your name?" He asks.

Haha his name sounds like mine.

I take a spare piece of paper that was laying around and wrote down Ai.

"You can't talk?" Sai asks and I nodded.

"Oh...kay..." He says. "So you're the girl he was asking about. You are quite the cutie." He says.

Cutie?...Okay I'm out.

I waved him bye and I left the room.

* * *

I leaned against a wall on the main hallway.

I was starting to feel nauseous and I held my stomach.

"Hey!" I heard the annoying voice of Sakura and I see her coming closer to me with Ino.

You would never believe this, but once upon a time, she was actually pretty nice until she met Ino in the second grade. She became my bully afterwards.

"Why were you with Sasuke at lunch huh?" She asks me.

I looked away from her.

"Don't ignore us." Ino grabbed my head and forces me to look at them.

"Just talk, we KNOW you can." Sakura says.

She doesn't know anything.

My stomach churned again.

"Well?" They asked in unison.

I threw up on Sakura and back away a few steps.

She screamed.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She shouted and students started to laugh at her.

I couldn't help it. It's this pregnancy.

Ino turned to me. "No one throws up on my friend and gets away with it." She grabs my sweat shirt and presses me against the wall.

I see a punch thrown at me and I had to think quickly.

I moved my head to the side and as she cried in pain, I pushed her off me.

Sakura takes off her shirt and had a tank top on.

"You owe me a new shirt!" She says and started to charge at me.

With all the students coming around, you think someone would either help me or get a teacher.

Sakura throws a punch and I dodge it.

I swear, all of these dodges is just pure luck.

My eyes searched through the crowed people and I see Naruto there. He was just watching.

I know he has a crush on Sakura but he could help me!

I feel someone grab my arms and pull them behind me and yanking my hair.

"Sakura, you can have your free shot." I heard Ino's voice say from behind.

Head cheerleader Sakura approaches me, cracking her knuckles.

I struggle to get free and I feel a fist meet with the side of my head.

Oh god, I taste blood.

I looked back at her and she punches me in the eye.

Hello shiner.

Both eyes closed, I braced myself for another punch in the face.

I wasn't sure if I was still awake or not but I noticed that everything got pretty quiet.

Ino had let me go and I landed on my knees and I fell to my side.

I opened my good eye and see that the crowd of people were moving away and someone comes up to me.

I get flipped on my back and get lifted up, being carried bridal style.

To who ever this was carrying me, I owe you a lot.

My body started to shake and I closed my eyes, grabbing onto their shirt as a child would.

If I would have known that this would happened, I would have just stayed in that apartment.

* * *

Oh my god! Who saved Ai?

Please Review ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Another World

Hey everyone. I hope you had a good Holiday.

Well here is chapter 4 of Story of a Mute Girl.

Sorry I couldn't update for the last few days but I was spending the holidays with my family.

So anyways...

To my BETA Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for BETA-ing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: You'll just have to read. Thanks for reviewing.

To fungirl33: Thanks for your review. Sakura and Ino annoy me to no end!

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 4

I was expecting to wake up seeing white walls again. With a big-chested doctor and a worry-wort baby daddy over me.

What I wasn't expecting was waking up in a car...

Or more pacifically, in Sasuke's lap with a pack of ice covering my left side of the face.

I lifted my head a tiny bit and my eye looks around slowly, seeing everything that was around me.

Some guy who I couldn't recognized was driving.

"Ai...are you awake?" Sasuke booming voice asks.

Was he yelling? Or was that just me?

My head was pounding like a cheap drum.

"Sasuke, we're home." A unfamiliar voice rings and I felt like clutching onto my head but either I was in a state of paralysis, or I was just so out of it, I couldn't even move my arms...or the rest of the body for that matter.

Sasuke opens the door and I knew that, not from looking and seeing him doing that, but because I feel the cold air on me.

I closed my eyes again, not wanting to be awake for this embarrassing moment.

Sasuke actually carrying me.

My body wasn't going to let go to sleep so I curiously opened my good eye some and see a huge mansion.

Was this house or was I having one of those coma dreams where I'm only half way awake but I'm still dreaming.

How many times was I hit by that pink truck?

"This is where you'll be living Ai." Sasuke says, looking down at me.

What?

He carrys me inside and I closed my eyes and surprisingly...I can hear his hear beat.

* * *

_Thump...thump...thump..._

_I hear a steady heart beat going at a normal pace._

_Thump thump thump._

_Now it's speeding up and I feel like I'm in water. Going deeper and deeper in. _

_My eyes still closed and I hear a voice. _

_"-ke up..."_

_It sounds like what you would expect to sound like if you were under water. _

_"Wake up...Ai..."_

_I opened my eyes some and I only see darkness..._

_"Ai...wake up..."_

_A bluish light comes in from above and a squinted my eyes some. Adjusting to it. _

_I looked up and it was like the full moon. _

_I was drawn to it and I started to swim upwards. _

_The heart beat sound was racing; going faster and faster as I approached the top. _

_Suddenly...it was gone and I stopped going up. _

_I just drifted some and curled into a ball, sinking down again. _

_I felt so...alone now...just like before..._

_I hated being alone. _

"Ai...wake up..."

* * *

I opened my eyes and I see a celling above me. It was white and a light was on.

"It's about time you woke up."

I looked over and I see Sasuke next to me.

"For a second, I thought you stopped breathing."

I sit up slowly, ignoring his words of stopping me.

An ice pack was right next to me and I pick it up and stared at it for a minute.

"The good news is that the swelling went down. And Sakura and Ino are going to be suspended from school." Sasuke says and gets up from where he sat.

I place my hand over my eye, the one she hit, and look over at Sasuke who was now digging through his drawer.

Wait a minute...was I in HIS room?

"Here," He says and offers me some small blue pills and a glass of water that I guess he had out waiting for when I woke up. "It's some alieve, and don't worry, it won't hurt the baby." He says.

Baby?...Fuck that's right...

I'm pregnant.

Man, I must be out of it.

I take the pills and swallowed the water.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asks. "You didn't get hit in the stomach, did you?" He asks.

I shake my head no. Only my head was hurt.

"That's good." He says and sits back down in a chair.

It was really quiet for a minute or so until he said something. "You're going to be staying here."

My eyes widen a bit. I wanted to protest...by I just couldn't say anything.

"Listen to my reason. Your health, is more important right now because you're carrying my child. Not that it wasn't important anymore. It's just that it's clear that you need someone to take care of you better." Sasuke stated.

I didn't want to be a burden on anyone. And I'm not a baby, I'm having one. There's a difference.

"I see our new house guest is awake."

Both Sasuke and I looked up and see a guy in his early twenties I think but he sure did look like Sasuke but with long hair.

"Yeah, she is." Sasuke says. "Ai, this is my older brother Itachi."

Oh okay. I didn't know that Sasuke had a older brother.

So...would I meet his parents as well?

"My, you're awfully quiet." Itachi commented.

Sasuke glares at him. "She's mute."

"Oh I see, well, anyways, you're welcome to stay with my us Ai. Y'know, when my brother told me that he got a girl pregnant, I couldn't believe it but...I guess you're the exception from all the other girls." Itachi says.

Exception?...

I know Sasuke has fan girls at school and they are pretty annoying and loud.

I remember one time in grade school, Sasuke sat right next to me in class and all the girls started to go crazy with envy. At the time, I didn't know better and I was really scared of people at the time; having a hard time trusting anyone. So I got up and ran away.

I wondered how you felt on that day...Sasuke.

"-gry?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Sasuke who had asked me something but I guess I was...out of it.

"I asked if you were hungry." He repeated.

I shyly nodded yes. I needed to eat, I know that for sure. Even if I had to force it down.

"Alright then, I'll be back." Sasuke says and he gets up and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

I get the navy blue blankets off me and I stand up.

This room was...as big as my apartment. Maybe even bigger.

I started to look around this new area. It was nice, fancy, clean (I tried my best to clean around the apartment but with a brother its never easy). I looked out the window and saw that it was night time.

And that it was quiet.

No white-noise.

No horns from passing cars.

No gun shots.

No nose.

There was a nice yard that had a blanket of snow on it and as the white crystal fell from the sky, I couldn't help but be in awe at this new environment that I was in.

It was all too...unrealistic for me.

It's as if I fell into a another world or something.

But...what's the catch?

I slowly closed my eyes and he flashed in my mind.

Naruto.

That's right...I was far away from my world. My other half. My brother.

I leaned against the glass window some and pressed my hand against it. A simple act of reaching out to someone important.

Naruto...what are you doing right now?

"I'm back." Sasuke says and he brought up a tray of food.

I looked back at him as he stay the food down on a night stand. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I put my hand to my mouth and I think I was crying some.

And I certainly wasn't expecting a hug from him.

No words were said and when things were really quiet...

I would always feel alone.

Call it hormones or whatever...but I gave in and cried in his chest, hugging back as he would rub my back smoothly.

* * *

After I had eaten (under Sasuke's watchful eye) he started to talk.

"You can sleep in here with me." Sasuke says. "And I only mean that we sleep in the same bed and nothing more." He points out.

Phew.

This bed was really big and so...comfy. But I guess sleeping on the floor for most of your life, anything would be considered 'comfortable.'

"Or would you rather sleep in a guest bedroom?" He asks.

That sounds better than sleeping with him.

I didn't know what to say but I shrugged. I didn't know.

"You can decided later on tonight. And another thing is clothes." Sasuke says. "Right now, you can wear my mom's but we'll need to go shopping for you."

Thankfully, Sasuke had some paper out and a pen. So I take it and wrote down. "Do you're parents know?"

He reads it and says. "My parents died a long time ago."

Oh...I didn't know that.

I wrote down I'm sorry for bringing it up.

"Don't be, it was after that accident...that when I met you." He says.

Wait...what?

I thought we met in school.

I quickly wrote down. 'Care to explain?'

"Yeah, I don't mind." Sasuke said and wrapped his arm around me.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoy.

Please Review ^^


	6. Chapter 5: Another World part 2

Hey everyone and welcome back ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Well you'll just have to read to find out. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

Warning!: Some graphic death scene.

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 5

Sasuke was so close to me. I bet every girl in school would kill to be here.

"It was about 11 years ago and my parents had just picked up Itachi and me from school. Everything seemed normal. Dad was driving, my mom was her cheerful self and I was telling them about my day of school when dad hits a pot-hole in the road and the car lost control. It crash into the guard-rail and flips over twice and we ended up upside down." Sasuke explain.

I could just see that image in my head and I don't think I could have go through it.

"I opened my eyes and saw Itachi over me and I looked over and my mom's head was oozing brains and blood. I can remember it so clearly..." Sasuke began to trail off as he put a hand on his forehead, like if he was going to just lose it.

I didn't want him to start freaking out or anything. I've seen that too many times when people are remembering something tragic; me included.

I take his hand and held it for him.

Please don't lose control Sasuke...please. I'm sorry for making you remember this.

"When the paramedics came, they put me on a stretcher and I just kept asking them if my parents were alright, if Itachi was alright but I didn't get answer. So I started moving around, struggling and since I had broken a arm, it hurt but I didn't care. But they time I woke up, I was alone in the hospital so I wondered off. Soon enough, some nurse's were looking for me and I panicked and I chose a random room...turned out it was yours." Sasuke says looking at me.

Wait a minute...it's starting to come back to me now...

"You were asleep at the time and I didn't know if you were or not. I went up to you're bed and you were sleeping on your side. You actually woke up. At first you were trying to yell or something but nothing came out of you. Not even a 'eep.' I was planning on staying but a nurse actually found me in your room and I had to be taken away from you and be reminded of what had happened." Sasuke says.

I remember a injuried boy coming into my room and waking me up and I tried to scream out to my brother but that's when I found out I was mute. It was only temporary and lasted a year but after a year of not talking, I just gave up on the idea of talking and my life...well...I rather not get into detail with it.

"That's how I met you." Sasuke says and looks down at my hand which was touching his.

I quickly pulled away and I think I was blushing.

"Well anyways...it's getting late. While you're staying here, I don't want to put a curfew on you but I suggest going to bed at ten or so to get some sleep. I think you can sleep in some of my smaller clothes for tonight." Sasuke says and got up and goes over to his drawers.

This wasn't the first time I would be wearing boys clothes. I'm not a cross-dresser, I just didn't have any at the time and Naruto had more clothes than I do.

"Here you go." Sasuke says and hands me a old navy blue shirt with a fan on the back with some lose shorts. "There's a bathroom through there so that you can have some privacy." Sasuke says pointing at a door.

* * *

I walked in the bathroom, It was white and clean. Nothing much about this place (expect for a few personal things but I don't want to think about that).

I started to change by taking off my shirt and I know I need a new bra since this one was starting to rip. Also, since my pregnancy, my nipples felt so sensitive that it was hurting me.

I put on Sasuke's shirt and that was baggy on me. I was only one month pregnant but even I saw a small difference in my stomach. Pretty soon, I would be getting bigger.

I started to change into shorts, I know I needed new clothes so everyday I would wash the clothes I did have and Naruto's just so I wouldn't have dirty undies.

God I think I'm still blushing even thinking to myself.

"Ai? Are you okay in there?" I hear Sasuke's voice. I pull down on his shirt some and I actually have to hold up his shorts some.

I opened the door and Sasuke was there.

"I'm sorry, but tomorrow, you can wear one of my mom's dresses if you want. I'll show you to your room." He says and escorts me to a guest bedroom.

* * *

"This is where you can sleep." Sasuke says and opens a door.

The place was big as my apartment. Maybe I was in a mansion if the rooms were this big.

The bed was a full size and the sheets were light blue.

"No one uses this room so it's pretty clean. It also has it's own bathroom like my room and there's some extra stuff like shampoo and conditioner not to mention toothpaste and a tooth-" He turns to me. "Why are you crying Ai?"

I didn't even realize I was but tears were running down my face.

This...was the kindest thing ANYONE had ever done for me.

I didn't usually cry much when I lived with my brother...but things were different. Much different.

Sasuke was different. He would always act cold to anyone else. I've seen it more than once and that was a reason why I didn't want to be with him. I didn't want to be treated worst than I already was.

I quickly wiped my tears and looked down. I bet he thinks I'm a cry-baby right now.

Sasuke comes closer to me and slowly wraps his arms around me again, whispering words of comfort and such.

Just having his arms around me were enough for me but his words were like lullabies that night and I fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

I woke sometime at five in the morning due to morning sickness. I quickly got up from bed that I assume Sasuke laid me down in since I don't remember falling asleep on the mattress and went over to the restroom and git sick in the toilet.

Not only was this gross, but painful.

Like every time I got sick, my stomach would feel like it was being pulled upwards. And the acid taste burned in my mouth.

This sucks!

It took me a hour to actually get up from the floor. I wasn't throwing up that long but because I was scared that if I tried to move a lot, I would pass out.

I got up and flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out, brushed my teeth and took a shower.

It took me another hour from that so now it was like...seven.

I didn't want to go to school today because it was that bad but I also didn't want to be here by myself and I also wanted to talk to Naruto about this so I had to put up with being sick.

* * *

I opened my door and Sasuke was walking past me in the hall. He stops and turns to me.

"Morning." He says.

She weakly nodded to him.

"Did you get sick?" Sasuke asks and comes up to me. "You look pale."

I sweat dropped nervously and I tried to assure him that I was okay now.

"If you get worst, just come find me, I'll take you home." Sasuke says. "But...you sure you want to go to school?...I mean...you're eye is still pretty bad."

Oh right...the shiner...I've been trying to ignore it.

I cover it with my hand and I nervously smiled.

I'll be fine, though people will be asking questions if they haven't seen the fight already.

"Well, okay but come on, breakfast is ready." Sasuke says and takes me down a huge grand stair case.

* * *

This whole house was huge. It was like I was in one of those fancy manors that you see rich people have on TV.

"My family runs pretty much everything from corporations to just about anything you can name." Sasuke says. I guess he was wondering if I was thinking about how he was about to live in this place. "My father was head of the company and now my brother runs it, pretty soon, I'll run it with him."

I was amazed at him. I know Uchiha was a big name but...I didn't know Sasuke was going to run it.

He sits down at the table and I sit down next to him.

"Want some eggs or something?" Sasuke asks.

Eggs? He has eggs? Oh wow, I sound like a street rat and that eggs a luxary itself.

I shyly nodded.

"Scrambled?"

I nodded again.

"I'll make it then." He says.

He cooks? Oh wow! If there is a surprised look on my face, then it was because I was. Sasuke Uchiha...cooking!

"Hey Sasuke, you're girlfriend is blushing." I heard Itachi says and I froze. Was I blushing?

The older man sits down across from me and I turned away. Oh god I'm embarrassed.

Sasuke doesn't say anything but after 20 or so minutes, he lays down a plate of eggs in front of me.

We ate and such and now it was time for school.

I wonder how today will be?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	7. Chapter 6: Trapped!

To fungirl33: With the way Sasuke is treating her, I would blush too. :3

To Sasuke's Pal: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To a new anonymous reviewer (Hihihihihihihi): I will make more chapter! I'm too sure if I capture the fan girls though.

To a another annoymous reviewer: Thanks for liking the chapter ^_^

To a another anonymous reviewer: naru-chan and sasu-kun fangirl: I am continuing this story. About my 'I Love You Mommy' story, I put it up for adoption because I just can't finish. No ideas pop in my mind for that one. And about Still Ai, I'm still trying to write the next chapter for that one as well. Please keep reading my stories though ^_^

I love receiving reviews and reading them soooo much!

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 6

Sasuke drove us too school. I felt awkward being with Sasuke still. Imagine what school will be like if we walk in together...

(Ai's Imagination...)

_The students would be minding there own business and then all of the sudden; Sasuke and I walk in together. His arm around my waist from the back and all the students would glare at ME. _

_Oh shit._

_Sasuke's fan girls, with signs being held up with his picture on it and pink tee-shirts that has his face on it and says 'Offical Sasuke Fangirls' on them. _

_Ino and Sakura would be in school, ignoring their suspension, at the front of the girls and with angry faces on and with bats in their hands. _

_I look over and Sasuke was gone and I strink to the size of a mouse._

_"GET HER!" Sakura shouted and I would run away as fast as I could and in my mind. I screamed! Loudly!_

(End Ai's imagination)

"Ai? Are you okay?" Sasuke asks me.

I blinked a few times and looked at him. I KNOW I was blushing now because he was in my face. Like, within kissing range.

I started to get nervous and pushing him away in the classic 'if this was an anime way.'

He sits back in his seat and now I look like a jerk.

Oh man!

I might as well just hide in the back seat and not even go to class today.

* * *

As I walked through the halls of my high school, I had everyone looking at me.

I know it wasn't from Sasuke because he was already with his friends now and I was going to my locker and what sad for me was that every girl was staring at me.

Was it from my black eye that was getting attention? Or...was it the fight that happened yesterday?

I was deep in thought that I didn't even notice that when I opened my locker, I was pushed inside it. I gasped loudly as I was hit my hit and my back against the metal back of the locker.

To be honest, I was surprised I could fit in a locker.

"Stay away from Sasuke!" A girl, I didn't know whose, voice rang and they slammed the door shut.

I couldn't freaking believe this!

The school bell rang and students were heading off to class and I got to banging my locker so I could get some attention.

* * *

I was ignored. No one came.

I leaned my head against the locker door and panted some, getting exhausted from the pounding that result in nothing.

The other thing was that I was feeling nauseous again from morning sickness.

At times like these I just wanted to shout out loud. For the entire world to hear!

But this was just a angry feeling right now and I would just wear myself out trying to get someone's help; like I did with the banging.

I looked through the little rims of the locker and I see someone walking by.

Gaara.

I started banging on the locker door some and he stops and looks over.

Oh thank you!

He comes closer but then a bell rings and students were coming out of their classrooms so he walks away.

What the fuck man?

I started to go crazy in here and started to thrash about as much at I could.

Oh my god! Someone help!

"Hey is someone in there?" I heard a voice...Naruto's!

I look out and see him. I started hitting the door again.

"Ai? Is that you?"

Does he really expect me to say yes?

I didn't know how Naruto knew my locker combination but I was really glad that he did because the next thing I knew, the locker door opens up and I fall straight into his arms.

"Ai? Are you okay? How long have you been in there?" Naruto asks frantically. I guess he was worried about me.

I just clung to my brother. I guess I've been in there for over a few hours now.

"Here, let's get you some air and perhaps something to eat." Naruto says, leading me away.

* * *

I have my head between my knees as I sat. It helps with the nausea and the dizziness I'm having since I got out of my locker.

Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out...

I'm in the nurse's office and trying to calm myself down.

"Do you feel better Ai?" Naruto asks me and I nodded to him. He was sitting right across to me in a chair while I had the bed.

"Okay good, I want to talk to you about...you're situation."

I looked up at him and I'm just like, 'Okay just say it.'

"I don't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable doing Ai. So whatever you think is best, you do it." Naruto says.

I started to do some hand signs. _'Really, even if it's to live with Sasuke?"_

"If he doesn't treat yoy badly and can give you and the baby things you need then yes." Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry for being a bastard to you before Ai. I don't want you telling Sasuke this, but he's right about the way you were living. If he can provide for you then I won't stop him." Naruto says in a unusual way.

That's...so sweet of him to say.

Than, he started to laugh nervously. "Oh right. I'm sorry that Sakura and Ino jumped you. I kinda saw the fight."

I know...I'm still annoyed at you for not helping me.

"I bet you're wondering why I couldn't help huh?"

I slowly nodded at him, giving him a evil look.

Mood swings...gotta love them.

"Well...it's simple...I'm a guy and guys can't get into cat fights." He says.

Cat fight? That wasn't no cat fight, that was a kitten against two wild beast!

My eye twitched in annoyance. Mother fucker.

"Ai, you know you get scary when you glare." Naruto says backing up against the wall like a fighten child.

I should yell at him. I've couldn't gotten hit in the stomach, I could have miscarried my baby and he's making up excuses?

I sighed...never mind...

All I know is that I've have one hell of a day and it's not even noon yet.

* * *

It felt good getting some sleep after what had happened to me today. I was excused from classes due to the locker incident and all the trashing around I did, actually gave me cuts on my back from the hooks where you hang up book bags or coats.

It didn't feel good when a paranoid baby daddy was hoovering over you as you slept.

Turns out Sasuke had found out about the locker incident and now he'll never leave me by myself.

Looks like I have a Uchiha bodyguard now.

And if that wasn't enough...you will never believe where Sasuke took me after school.

The emergency room.

Tsunade poked and checked everything and Sasuke told her what had happen from the black eye, to the locker and I felt so helpless as he explained it.

"Students did this?" Tsunade asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, a girl named Sakura threw the punch and a girl name Ino held Ai down." Sasuke explains to the doctor.

"I see..." Tsunade says and takes a flash light and shines it into my bad eye. "Well lucky for us it's not that bad. It'll take about two to three weeks to heal up properly. Did you hit in your stomach?"

I shook my head no.

"Well, just in case, lay down." Tsunade orders me and I had to do it.

Sasuke was right by my head now, on my left side.

"Raise you're shirt and lower your pants some." Tsunade orders again.

Demanding much?

I, again, obeyed and lifted it so that she could see my stomach and lowered my pants some but not much. Sasuke was right there!

Tsunade actually had a sonogram machine ready and squirted some jel on my bare stomach.

That's cold!

She puts a mouse-like device on my stomach and soon enough...I look up at the screen and there was my insides in black and white.

"Okay, there." Tsunade says and pointed at the screen. There was a tiny dot with another dot. "That's your baby." She says. "Looks like everything is developing quiet fine, I estimate about five-six weeks along now." She announces.

I was...happy to see the baby...but at the same time...I couldn't believe it.

"Our child." I hear Sasuke say and I looked up at him. "It's our child." He says again but did I hear a hint of emotion?

I'm happy to see my baby for the first time. But after everything I went through, it would be nice to just have a decent pregnancy from now on.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed

Please Review ^^


	8. Chapter 7: Mood Swings

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Story of a Mute Girl.'

To fungirl33: Thanks for reviewing! Nice review! ^_^

To naru-chan and sasu-kun fangirl: It's great that you like mpregs like me! And thanks for liking my story! Thanks for reviewing!

To my BETA Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for BETA-ing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Um about you're question, it's sorta like both. Like Gaara is a loner but then...I can't really explain it.

To a annyomous reviewer, angry gum ball: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 7

A few weeks have passed by so I'm in my ninth week of pregnancy.

My black eye has healed up and I'm in my algebra class. My first block and I hate it so much!

The good news is that classes will change soon because the semester will be over.

That bad news is that I'm stressing over my finals.

"Okay class, the finals are next week so I expect you all to study." The teacher tells the entire class.

* * *

I'm like every other student. I have to study! I'm no super genius and I certainly don't have any super powers to instantly pass me exams. The only reason why I'm in honors classes is because I studied my butt off every single day of my life.

I don't speak so I just read things.

In fact, I already finished my health assignments for the entire week already.

But algebra was hard!

I was now going to my locker and like always now, Sasuke was there.

He's was way overly-protective over me and after the stuff I've been through, I don't blame him.

I sighed some and I started to open my locker.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asks in his usual monotone of voice.

How am I going to answer him? It's like seriously. I'm mute! He doesn't know hand signs and I'm not going to talk.

Stupid ass.

Okay...I'm going through mood swings!

I get my books and I walked away and lucky for him, I didn't hurt him because I was in a VERY BAD MOOD!

* * *

I mellowed out in English class and now it was time for lunch.

I've been saving this all day.

A snickers bar.

And I know it's a candy but I've been craving this all day long.

I put my books away in my locker and go into the lunch room and sit down at my usual table.

I unwrap the candy and right when I was about to take a bite...

"Ai, what are you eating?"

I looked up and see Sasuke. He looks upset.

"Is that chocolate?"

I shyly nodded and he freaking takes it from my hands.

"I told you not to eat any candy. It's bad for you and for the baby!" He says and turns to throw it away.

No...my precious...

Yep...he threw it away.

"There...now I have a lunch for you." Sasuke says and sits down next to me and puts a lunch box in front of me.

I didn't want to look at him...so I just looked down and I covered my face with my hands since I started to cry.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asks, changing his tone of voice.

He took my candy and I've been craving for it!

He pulls my hands away from my face and the scene looked really bad I think because the next thing I knew, everyone was staring at us.

Oh great!...and audience.

I get him off and I started to head for the girl's bathroom.

* * *

I started to wash my face in the sink.

I was calming down but I was still hungry and still upset with Sasuke. I mean...he does know I'm having cravings. I am having his child.

"I see your black eye healed up."

I turn to the pink haired girl in the bathroom door, closing it behind her. Sakura.

Hers and Ino's supendion ended a few weeks ago and I did my best to avoid them.

She approaches me and I turned away and started to wipe my hands off with the paper towels that the school provides.

"You think you're all that don't you?" She asks in a snobby voice.

Uh, no. I believe you already haven't taken that crown Sakura.

I just shook my head no.

"Don't lie, just because you're dating Sasuke doesn't mean shit, he can just as easily break up with you and you know it."

I'm NOT dating Sasuke. I'm only having his child. Stupid bitch.

But I ignore those words and tried to leave the bathroom but she blocks my path.

"Just so you know, once Sasuke gets bored with you, I'll bet there to take your place. You can bet on that." She says.

So this is what I'm think: you're willing to get pregnant, suffer through morning sickness and mood swings and wanting to constantly bet the shit out of something because you know better than to actually hurt someone else...Hell, she can have it. I want my child but I hate the pregnancy symptoms.

"Oh, and I saw that candy bar you were trying to eat at lunch. Sasuke was right to take that away from you. You're getting fat." She says in a snobbish tone.

Yep...that did it for me.

She turns to leave the restroom but I tapped her on the shoulder.

"What you frea-"

I punched right in that big nose of hers.

She stumbles backwards and lands against the wall.

While she was distracted (with pain) I left the bathroom.

* * *

It wasn't until I stopped in the middle of the hallway when I it sank in about what I have done and believe or not...I felt really guilty.

She made me mad, gave me a black eye, and has done so much worst to me throughout my school life...that to me, what I did was so much worst.

Like is I just returned everything plus more to her.

Bullies are just people who have been hurt and the only was for them to make themselves feel better, are too hurt someone else.

So...Sakura has been hurt by someone? Was she neglected as a child? Was she bullied?

"Hey you!"

I gasped lightly and turned to see Sakura holding her nose.

"You are going to pay." She says angrily.

Really? How much did your nose even cost you plastic barbie?

She hold her hand out into a fist and threw at me but when I closed me eyes, I didn't feel anything...so I open them, I saw Sasuke holding her fist back.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asks. "What are you doing, she needs to pay!" Sakura shouted and her face was red from blushing.

"You lay one finger on her again and I'll make you YOU pay." Sasuke says.

My eyes widen. He wouldn't really hurt her...would he?

He let her go and she stands there...blushing like mad.

She's probably thinking 'Omg, he touch me.'

Idiot.

Sasuke comes up to me and asks,"Are you okay?"

I shyly nodded yes.

"Good." He says and wraps his arm around me and turns to Sakura. "The next time you hit a pregnant girl, don't." He says sternly and we begin to walk away, with my eyes widen out like balloons.

At times like these, I know I should have just stayed in bed today.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Oh and don't be shy about giving me some ideas as well. Like what should Ai have, a boy or a girl? And maybe some name suggestions.

Please Review ^^


	9. Chapter 8: Trouble

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Story of a Mute Girl.'

Wow...this story has gotten quiet a few reviews which makes me VERY happy.

Thank you all for reviewing, favorite and having this story on your 'Story Alert.'

Oh yeah I have the poll results but that will be revealed at the end of the chapter but there is still some time to vote for the baby to be a boy or a girl.

To Wolf-Hime-Mei: Thanks for you vote and review ^_^

To Warbandit267: Thank you for your opinion and Sakura was the first to know that's outside of the family and the doctor.

To Hellcleaner: Thanks for your review ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Maybe after this chapter, you can decided ^_^;; Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To fungirl33: Okay about your question about deviant art...I recent got one. Like, last week or so and I'm still not sure how to use my account. Thanks for your review ^_^

To my beloved BETA Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for a suggestion on a name and for the gender ^_^ Oh and also for a good idea for this story as well.

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: I like milky ways too ^_^ Thanks for your review

To a anonymous reviewer, dancing like a idiot: Thanks for your vote and your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 8

It's been a week or so and it's been one hell of a week. I'm now about 10 weeks pregnant and things are only getting worst. I still get sick in the mornings, and finals just happened yesterday. I've studied my butt off...and Sasuke was bickering at me for staying up late because I was studying way to much and that was putting stress on me which was stress for the baby...and I JUST WANT TO YELL!

I mean...No one has ever given me this much attention and I feel suffocated. I understand that he cares but GIVE ME SOME SPACE.

According to some pregnancy websites that Sasuke went onto, today was the day I could 'officially' announce my pregnancy. Whatever that means.

Februray third.

Oh yes, the bitter New Year was behind us and now it was the lovey-dovey month of February.

Valentine's Day was the day that girl's give their boyfriends chocolate (1) but the actually test of their 'true love' was to receive either a giri-choco or a hon-mei chocolate. Giri-choco was store bought chocolates that is usually given to men like who are your friends and hon-mei are homemade chocolates, something consider 'special' I suppose.

I know I usually go to the store after saving some money and get my brother Naruto something...

But what do I give Sasuke?

Do I give him giri-choco or hon-mei?...Or neither since he doesn't like sweets very much.

The school bell rings and I get up from my seat in the class and I was about to head out for the door when I heard Miss Yuhi say, "Miss Uzumaki, would you mind staying for a bit, I need to talk to you about something."

I nodded to her and waited until the other students left the room before going to sit right by her.

"Thank you for this." She says and leans on her desk some. "It has come to my attention that some rumors are going around the school, consisting of you and Mr. Uchiha." Miss Yuhi says. "Is this true?"

I nodded some for her answer. Was I in trouble?

"I see, so is it also true that you are having his child?" She asks.

I gasped a little and my eyes widen, but again I nodded.

"Miss Uzumaki, are you aware that teen mother's are more likely to drop out of school than those who do stay in stay and graduate?"

I shyly nodded.

"And it's also true for the father of the child."

I didn't nod. I froze there in my seat. Sasuke wouldn't have to drop out of school...would he?

"It's not my place to judge, considering the position you are put in but there are programs that you can enroll in. Such as night school or taking classes online. Whatever you choose, but you must let the principal know about your pregnancy, that is he doesn't already know already." She explains. She wasn't a bad teacher but I feel like I'm at wits end here.

I look up and she hands me some panflips. "This is for teen pregnancies." She says and it's entitled, 'So You Ruined Your Life.'

Oh yeah...that makes me feel SOOOO much better, let me tell you...

"And this one is about online classes and about some programs you can enlist in." Miss Yuhi explains. "If there is nothing more to be said, you're free to leave now." She says and I got up and left the classroom.

* * *

At lunch, I decided to sped some time with my brother since it had been a while since I last talked to him and he seems...different.

He wasn't wearing the color orange anymore which was like 'what happened?' to me and he started to hang out with Gaara.

I didn't mind Gaara at all but something just wasn't right with him...not that I'm judging...I try not to be judgemental.

I started to eat the lunch Sasuke made for me (again) when someone throws a paper wad at me.

I looked up and saw that it was Sasuke's fan girls and they started to snicker.

Okay...what was it THIS time?

I unwrapped the paper and someone wrote. "Ai's a slut." In the middle and there was little comments written in different hand writings that said things like 'Bitch' oh and here's a new one 'Prego.'

Naruto looks over my shoulder and says, "Wow sis, you sure are hated nowadays."

I glared at him. Like he has any room to talk.

I crumbled it up and threw it away, trying not to let those words bother me.

Isn't there a policy about being bullied in school?

"Don't let those girls get to you Ai." I looked up and heard Gaara said. Was he...talking to me? He hardly speaks in class. Come to think of it...what was someone like him...talking to someone like my brother?

I nodded gently at him.

"Hey Ai." I look over to see Naruto again. "Since it's been a while since we hung out, why don't you come with Gaara and me today after school?" Naruto says.

Well...it has been a while since we've hung out and I know I won't get to see him much after I have the baby.

I smiled at him and nodded again.

"Great! Meet us outside by the big gym doors and we'll meet up there." Naruto says with his big grin which I missed seeing.

* * *

After school...I had to leave soon and try to stay out of Sasuke's radar. After was Miss Yuhi had said to me...about ruining Sasuke's future...I felt more guilty inside.

I don't blame anyone but myself.

I wonder what had happened...if I had said no to him...

There are a lot of thing going into my head right now and I'm getting a headache from it.

Stress...hormones...things that constantly run in my head.

I just want to escape.

"Hey sis." I looked up and saw Naruto, smiling at me. "You ready?" He asks.

Ready?...For what?

He takes my hand and started to drag me along to see a Gaara in a red car.

I didn't know Gaara drove.

"It's nice huh? He had just gotten this baby recently for his birthday." Naruto says and opens the door. "You coming?" He asks.

I looked at him and nodded, climbing in the car.

Gaara drove off and as he drove by...I saw Sasuke over by his car, talking to Sakura and his eyes looked over for a quick second...it felt like...he was angry.

He has a right to angry so I'll let him cool off.

For the time being...

* * *

"Here we are." Naruto says after Gaara had parked the car.

We were back in the slups and this area was were the gangs lingered. Naruto and Gaara walk through a old alley way and even though I knew I shouldn't have...I followed.

At the last door against a old building, Gaara knocked on the door three times and someone's eyes appears through the slit on the door.

"What's the password?"

"Jinchuuriki." The red haired boy says monotone.

The guy opens the door and lets us go in.

"What's wrong sis? Nervous?" Naruto asks.

Yes! On sooooo many levels.

"Come on. I'm here with you." Naruto says taking me through the doorway.

* * *

I had so many questions...

What was this place?

What was going on?

Was my brother in a gang now?

I didn't want to know...so I...I had to do what I thought was best...and run.

* * *

I ran away...as fast as I could.

I'm sorry...Naruto but I won't be around someone who was in a gang...never!

As I ran, it felt like I wasn't getting anywhere. Like if I was running in place for a very long time.

Lights were passing by, car drove by without stopping, and I was at a lost until I found the Uchiha Mansion.

I was so relieved I had made it back. I stopped and was panting. It was a very long run from the slums to Sasuke's place.

Every thing around started to fade and I can't remember anything else after that.

* * *

(1) That's how they celebrate Valentine's Day in Japan.

The Poll Results...

Girl: 3

Boy: 1

Undecided: 1

Now, these results can still change if you want to still vote ^_^

Please Review ^_^


	10. Chapter 9: Being Sick

Hey and welcome back to 'Story of a Mute Girl.'

To Sasuke's Pal: Okay thanks for voting ^_^...again. Oh and thanks for the review ^_^

To my BETA, Black Thorn Angel: I hope you got my PM to you and thanks for reviewing

To Warbandit267: As far as I know, I'm not having a Character Death in this story. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thanks for voting again ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for reviewing...and about my profile, I changed my pic ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 9

"She's just knocked out Sasuke...probably from exhaustion or stress."

I heard a voice that I knew it had to belong to Itachi Uchiha.

"...It's my fault she's like this..."

Huh?

"I saw her in the car with the dobe and freak...I should have chased after her."

I open my eyes some and squinted them some due to the lights. I didn't see anyone in the room so I guess the two brothers were outside the room.

I sit up, trying to wake myself up.

What happen?

Why did it suddenly get so cold?  
I pull the blue blanket closer to me, wrapping me up in some warmth but I was still shivering.

Did I get sick?

No...that's not it...something happened...but what?

I closed my eyes...trying to remember...it has something to do with...Naruto...

My eyes opened again...

That right...Naruto was...in a gang now...and...I ran away from him.

My own brother...

Why do I feel so guilty? Is it because...because I wasn't around in order for him to say no?

And...I feel like I'm going to be sick again.

Naruto...you know why I hate gangs...

It's the reason...why I became mute...

I put my hands to my face...breathing started to sagger a bit as I remember that night...

Someone...please make these memories go away...

"Ai."

I looked up and saw Sasuke and Itachi.

Sasuke came up and wraps his arms around me...giving me warmth.

By as he held me...I was thinking about that night...

It happens at times when I feel so bit of happiness...like now...because I was happy...someone cared and holds me...like onii-sama used to do when we were kids.

"Th...thank...you...Sas...ke." I whispered...after so many years...I couldn't raise my voice up that much.

He pulls back and looks at me with a surprised face.

"Say it again." He says.

"Um...th-thank yo-you." I said in a low voice and tried to clear my throat since it felt like I had a sore throat.

"You can talk..." Sasuke says.

"She can talk, so much for being mute." Itachi says and I looked down at the hands in my lap.

I was surprised words came out of me...I thought that I would mouthed the words but...I used my voice.

Sasuke hugs my again. "You're welcome." He says and then...through happiness...I began to cry. But I don't think I can say anything else at this point.

* * *

Later that night, I was coughing. I couldn't get to sleep.

My nose was running, my head was pounding, my throat hurts, and I was achy.

Oh great...I'm sick.

I buried myself under the covers but I knew I wasn't feeling well.

I get the worst part is that if I'm sick...then it might effect the baby.

"Hey..." I looked up to see Sasuke at the door. He comes in and sits at the foot of the bed. "Can you sit up?"

I sit up slowly and my head was drooping down. He leans in closer to me, putting a hand on my forehead.

He sighs. "I was afraid this would happen, you're sick." He says, getting up. The pale boy turns back to me. "I'll be right back." He says before leaving the room.

Sasuke came back a few minutes later with some medicine and a thermometer.

"Open." He tells with with the device in his hand.

I obeyed and rested it underneath my tongue.

It funny...I've hardly ever been sick...but if I ever was...no one cared.

So...this was it felt like to be loved.

Beep beep

Sasuke reaches and takes the device from my mouth.

By the look on his face, he wasn't too happy.

"101.4...That's dangerously high Ai." Sasuke says.

I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Here...take this." He says and gives me some pills and some water.

I take the pills...two to be exact and took a sip of water.

"I had a talk with Miss Yuhi today." Sasuke says. "She asked me about you since you wasn't in school today."

I wasn't?...Wait what day was it?

"You've been asleep for about a day so you missed today. I found you outside of the gates yesterday."

Does he read my mind?

"Well...she asked me if you dropped out of school...I told her no, that you're sick...and then she asks, 'was her morning sickness that bad today?' which ticked me off." Sasuke says and looked at me with disapproving eyes. "She knows then?"

I nodded yes.

"I knew we wouldn't be able to hid it for long...but that got my thinking about a lot of things...like your education...you will still go through school...or will you be a stay at home mom and drop out?" Sasuke asks. me.

I want to stay in school. I want to have a career. I want to experince life while I can. I wanted to get out of this town...and at least see the good things in this world.

But can I really do that now?

I was getting dizzy...

Thinking plus sick with fever equals dizziness.

"You look like your about to pass out." Sasuke comments and he actually lays me down and pulls the covers up on me.

This position...him on top of me...reminds me of how I'm in this mess.

Okay perverted thoughts!

"Good night Ai..." Sasuke says to me and gets up.

Without thinking, I grabbed him hand and sat up again.

I felt like a child...

I wanted him to stay...

His hand was cold and when I pressed against my cheek, it felt nice.

"You don't want me to leave." He says as a statement.

I didn't...but I knew if he stayed...he could get sick and I didn't want that.

So I let go.

"How about I stay until you go to sleep...does that sound nice?" He asks.

I nodded...feeling a little happy that he's staying but more guilty that he's risking getting sick over me.

I laid my head down and closed my eyes, hoping to drift off quickly which happened since I was sick.

Good night...Sasuke.

* * *

The sound of a annoying alarm clock woke me up.

I felt groggy and awful.

I opened my eyes and saw the time.

9: 40

Shit!

I jumped up and rushed out of bed and started to dress quickly.

I threw on a sweatshirt and started to leave, only to bump into Sasuke.

"What do you think you're doing out of bed?" Sasuke asks and I tried to get pass him, already late for school and I didn't want to miss another day.

He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up.

"You're not going to school today and neither am I." Sasuke says and lays me down in the bed again. He puts his hand on my forehead like he did last night.

"You're still burning up...stay in bed for today...I'll e back up with some breakfast." Sasuke says and leaves the room again.

Why can't ANYTHING go right with me?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for not posting this sooner, I have the cold and stuff.

Please Review ^^


	11. Chapter 10: Bloody Valentine

Hey everyone and welcome back ^_^

Okay I posted up an new story called 'Daddy's Little Girl' and I hope everyone checks it out and enjoy reading it.

**MAJOR WARNING! MAJOR WARNING! **Scenes of abortion are mentioned in this chapter for torture purposes...please don't flame...

_Ai's nightmare_

To Sasuke's Pal: Thanks for the review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for the comment about my pic and the review ^_^

To my BETA and new co-author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for the review ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Lol on the review. Thanks for it ^_^

To lilashley88: Lol on your review as well...Thanks for it ^_^

To Deathcomessoon: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 10

I'm starting to feel much better now after a week of being sick.

I'm in my 11th week of pregnancy and it was soon going to be Valentine's Day.

Sasuke was nice enough to let me go shopping on my own since I was starting to feel (again) self-conscious about...everything between me and him.

He's a jerk when he's with his friends but with me...he's different.

I heard about a guy's behavior changes around a girl he likes...but how could I...the mute girl around school...have someone like HIM?

It madness I tell yeah, MADNESS!

Phew...glad I got that out of my system...now...to get Sasuke something!

Oh wow..I just sounded like a total prep just now...

* * *

I came out of the store with a small bag and started to head back to where Sasuke said he was going to meet me.

Sasuke's sweet...charming...nice...but he also has that cool, protective attitude and what am I thinking?

Please someone tell me it's the hormones getting to me! That has to be it...or the aura of Cupid's arrow had hit me...what...am I saying that I'm in...love?

Sure 'love' is my name but it soooo not my game.

I just kept repeating to myself...he's only my baby's daddy and that's the only real reason why he'll take the time to even take care of me.

"Ai, there you are." I looked up and saw Sasuke standing there by the elevator with a few bags in his hand.

I hurried my over to him and I think I was smiling.

"You want to get something to eat?" He asks in his monotone of voice and I only simply nodded.

He didn't talk much but wen he did...it was always questions about how I was feeling.

No one has ever really asked me those kinds of questions because before now...no one really cared. Sasuke even started to help me some talking, helping me prounce some words that, even as a child, I had difficulty saying.

I always thought if I didn't say anything...that if I kept my mouth shut...I would be content and no one would need to worry about me.

Sasuke even reached over the table and held my hand which made me blush really badly.

So this was how it felt like...to be a regular teen girl.

Right now...I was think I was feeling bliss.

* * *

I went back to school on that very Valentine's day since it was Monday. I was wearing...get this...a dress!

It was white and it went a little pass my knees and kinda baggy since I would grow into it for when my stomach grows some but...it was a dress.

My very first dress believe it or not!

I actually felt...pretty.

I had on some slip-on shoes on and a sweatshirt on but compared to about 3 months ago, I looked so much better.

I was happy.

I opened my locker and something fell out. A CD that says 'Play Me' on it.

Strange.

I knelt down and lifted it up.

"Hello Ai-chan." I heard a quiet voice but it kinda scared me so I kinda just froze there.

I turned and saw Hinata Hyuga standing there. She's nice and kind and one of Sasuke's friends since her cousin, Neji is like his friend or something.

"I'm sorry Ai-chan...I di-dn't mean to scare you." She says, blushing some from what I guessed embarrassment. She looks down some and sees the CD.

I looked down at it too. I was curious to know what was on it and who would send it to me.

"Ai-chan, I was wondering if we could hang out some time...like friends." Hinata says, getting the courage to say something.

For some reason...it felt like I was just asked out of a date. Weird huh?

I kinda nodded some to her.

"You know..the computer lab is open. If you need to, we could play your CD there." She suggests.

I nodded again and my and Hinata went to the computer lab.

* * *

After I logged into the computer and put the disk in.

Hinata and I were sitting there and the lights were off for some weird reason.

A movie started to play on the computer and it was nothing liked I ever saw...

It was some doctor...performing a abortion.

I was so horrified and I couldn't even have enough sense to actually turn it off. I was so stunned and scared to even move.

There was blood...and a suction sound that I know I will never get out of my head now.

I started to gag on my own saliva and poor Hinata had fainted on the ground.

Who would even show this to me?

A click sound was heard so I looked over. The door was shut and I got up and ran to open the door but...it was locked.

Someone actually locked it?

I banged on the door and tried to open it depressingly but to no avail.

What's worst was that it seemed like the volume on the computer was getting louder.

I went back over to the computer to try to shut it off but I couldn't even move the mouse...it was as if someone had control over the computer. I know the school can do that since it's a network of school computers.

My unfaithful eyes looked up at the computer screen and when I thought it was over...

"Looks like you were going to have twins...I'm going to have to go in there again." The doctor said and I thought he was the craziest person on the planet just then.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I blacked out...or I wish I would have...

* * *

_I found myself tied down to a table with my legs up and wide. _

_The room was dark and the only light was the big one above my head which was way too bright. _

_I suddenly heard a evil laugh and the doctor from the video appeared with a vacuum on his hand. _

_"Let's get rid of this mistake, shall we?" he said like a crazed serial killer would. _

_I started to struggle out but something was inserted into me. _

_I screamed out in pain! There was blood everywhere and I was horrified again. _

_Make this nightmare end! _

_Someone wake me up!_

* * *

I woke up in the computer lab...still in that same position and Hinata was still unconscious. I didn't want her to suffer if I suffered.

The video was STILL playing...like if someone was repeating it again and again and again.

I was surprised that no one found us.

I went over...now feeling numb at this point...and pulled the plug on the screen for the computer.

I'll get yelled at later for doing that but I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.

It felt like...I was in hell again...and I was shaking like I did when I first became mute.

I looked down at my hands and they were covered in blood...with a baby in them.

My heart raced...and I was trying to control my breathing but I simply couldn't.

I screamed loudly and I didn't care anymore. I was shaking my hands off and I was pretty sure I was freaking out, crying.

It felt like I was in a mad house.

Before I knew it...I was under a computer desk against the wall...holding my knees closer to me and shaking.

Sasuke...I need you...

* * *

Okay I'm soooooooo (x1000000) sorry of anyone got offended by that! Please don't report me and please don't flame. It was meant to torture Ai. I was horrified to even write this myself believe it or not...

But who would do such a thing?

Please Review ^^


	12. Chapter 11: What Else Could Go Wrong?

Hey everyone (or at least those of you who stuck around after my gruesome chapter). I apologize so~ much on that chapter if I offended ANYONE.

Well...enough said...I have story to tell you...

Okay so I was telling my best friend about my fanfictions the other day and I usually add them in my stories (aka Akiko Haruno and Kentaro Hyuga, you usually see them in my stories XD) and she asks, "Why am I not in this story?" So I turn to her and says, "Well...I'll put you in this story...but it's pretty messed up already (By messed up, I mean last chapter messed up DX)."

So...yeah...

Oh and fyi, this chapter is going to be a little more different because it will have a third person POV in this chapter.

Anyways...to the reviews!

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for sending me those chapters but I have to admit, I was kinda confused with some of the chapters so it will take me a while to go through it...also...can you send the chapter to me typed next time please? I can barely read you writing (My eyes suck!) and stuff...so yeah...Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thanks for the review and for your sympathies...There are much needed...

To Deathcomessoon: Thanks for the review ^_^

To tehcowistheword, a anonymous reviewer: Thanks for the review but it wasn't Sakura or any of the fan girls.

To Sasuke's Pal: I'm sorry for making your insides cry! Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To fungirl33: Okay I'm sorry for scaring you! Thanks for the review

To Warbandit: You'll find out why it didn't stop playing...it wasn't Sakura or Ino this time, thanks for the review ^_^

To shadowangel15161121: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

SasuTenLuvr: It wasn't Sakura or Ino...thanks for the review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 11

(Third Person POV)

"I'm telling you Nerdy, it's true." A pink haired with short bangs, but long hair girl says. She, and a boy with Hyuga eyes and glasses on, were walking down the hall.

"You're telling me...That you're evil twin...turned nice?" He boy, known as Kentaro, asked frantically.

"Yep, she changed a lot...apparently whoever punched her in her nose was a real help. That punch made Sakura realized that she wasn't so 'powerful' as she made herself to be...but now she's just so annoying at times before but now...it's even worst...and we're not twins...she's my younger sister..." Akiko Haruno says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, sisters same thing," Kentaro says.

Akiko looks over, glaring at him. "No...it's not, it would be like saying that your part of the main branch of your family." She says, rolling her eyes. "How are you related to Neji Hyuga again?" She asks.

Kentaro grunted distastefully, anyone mention his brother was absolute a bitch in his book. "Let's just get that dumb project over with." He says and they appeared in front of the computer lab room.

Kentaro puts his hand to the knob and started to turn it but saw that he couldn't.

"It's lock." He stated the obvious.

"What? No it can't be." Akiko says, pushing him out of the way some. "Let someone with some muscle open the door." She says and tried to open it but found out that hard way that the nerd was right.

"Damn it...I'll be back with someone whose got a key okay, you just stay here." Akiko says, running off.

Kentaro...being bored and alone, decided to do what most guys do in private, which was check themselves in the mirror...but since there wasn't one around, he used a window reflection.

So when Akiko came back with Kakashi sensei, things were really awkward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akiko asks.

Kentaro became frozen and started laugh nervously. "Oh uh...nothing I swear." He says, looking stupid.

"If this is what you do in public, I don't want to know what you do in private." Akiko says, frowning.

A soft knocking was heard from the other side of the computer door and started to get louder.

"Someone please help!" A voice rang out and it sounded like someone was smacking the door now.

Hinata, who had woken up to hear voice just outside the door, was terrified and trying to get out.

"Hey I know that voice." Kentaro says.

"Move aside." Kakashi says and pulls out his keys and got the door unlocked and Hinata ran out and into her cousin, Kentaro.

"Hinata?" Kentaro says, surprised. She looked so scared. "What happened?" He asked but she started to cry, remembering that awful video.

Akiko looks in the dark room and didn't see anyone else, so she and Kakashi walks in and that turn on the lights.

Ai, who was still under a desk, didn't even wince as the bright lights came on. She was curled in the corner, holding her shoulder crossed armed and her eyes look like that of a small child.

Kakashi looks over and saw Ai's shadow from where she was sitting and goes over to her, not expecting to see someone who looked like they were going to have a mental breakdown.

"Ai...Ai..." Kakashi says, reaching over to see if he could get her attention, only to have her look away. Through though blue eyes, all she was seeing was red. Like...as if everything was drenched in blood. When she watched that horrid video, it was as if someone was giving her a message...she didn't know what it was actually, but knew it was there.

"Kakashi sensei?" Akiko asks, approaching them. "What's going on?" She asks, kneeling down and sees the frighten girl. "Oh...my god...what happened?"

"I don't know...but I'm going to find out..." Kakashi says, and reaches in some more, gently scooping the pregnant teen in his arms and turning back to Akiko. "This...is just awful...and she's already been through so much..." Kakashi says, knowing about Ai's (and Naruto's) past.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha to the office, Sasuke Uchiha to the office." The announcer says over an incum.

Sasuke was in the middle of class, writing down a few things when he heard that and as he stood up, all of his fangirls that were in that his class all 'awwed' as the raven walked out of the room.

Sasuke walked all the down to the front office of the school which only took about five minutes.

The girl who was attending the front desk blush slightly at the Uchiha's presence.

"I was called down." Sasuke says in his usually monotone of voice.

"The principal wanted to see you." She says and went back to answering phone calls.

Sasuke turns his head over to the Principal's office and walks in.

"You wanted to see me." Sasuke says.

The principal was at his desk, with a solemn look on his face and Kakashi in a chair in front of the Principal's desk.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, please sit." The principal says and Sasuke could sense the tension in this room but did as he was addressed and sat in the spare chair.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asks.

The principal sighed, not liking this part of this job. "The reason we brought you in here is because of Miss Ai Uzumaki."

Sasuke's head went up some. "What did she do?" Sasuke asks.

"It seems that someone gave her a CD to watch and her and Miss Hinata Hyuga saw...some rather unmentionable scenes." Kakashi said, giving him what he knew.

"Unmentionable?" Sasuke raised a eyebrow, turning to the sensei.

"Hai, they both were apparently locked into the computer lab earlier today and little realizing that we had lost control of the main computer and we were unable to have teachers use their computers. During this time period, Miss Uzumaki and Miss Hyuga were watching the said video. Not only is video watching on computers prohibited from the school but what they were watching was just inhumane." The principal explains. "So...even though I'm aware of Miss Uzumaki's 'condition' I'm afraid that until we find out who gave her the CD, she's expelled from this school."

"EXPELLED?" Sasuke stood up and looked pissed. "For being a victim?" Sasuke asked.

"I agree of Sasuke here sir, expulsion is very unreasonable. I mean...I mean Miss Uzumaki is already suffered enough emotional and mental damages after seeing that video. Expelling her would only make it worse." Kakashi stood up for not only to Sasuke, but to Ai's defense as well.

"The video that she played contains a computer virus, now all of the school's computer's will be slower and no one will be able to go on the internet. I'm afriad that this kind of action isn't up to me but the school boards and since your name was on her emergency contacts now for whatever reason, that's why you were called down Mr. Uchiha. I've contacted your older brother and he will be arriving to get Miss Uzumaki, she's recuperating in the nurse's office now if you wish to see her."

Sasuke turned and practically ran from the Principal's office to the nurse's office.

* * *

Akiko was sitting by Ai's beside. There was now a blank stare in the blonde girl's eyes as she laid there on her side. Her hand hanging onto the sheets underneath her like a lifeline and images still ran through her mind like a broken record...and like most repetitive things, when you hear some thing over and over, you tend to just...go numb.

Ai wishes that she could just press the stop button.

Sasuke busted through the office and saw that pitiful state his beloved was in. "Ai..." Sasuke says and goes over to her.

Akiko couldn't believe her eyes...it was the Uchiha that her sister was crushing on. Akiko had to admit that he was pretty cute...handsome even...but she wasn't going to say anything...especially the look in his eyes after seeing Ai like this.

"Ai...Ai..." Sasuke says, in worry as he touchs Ai's face with he back of his fingers softly.

Akiko quietly leaves the room and since she was stepping backwards, she didn't see that older raven behind her, making her bump into him.

"Ah, I'm so sorry." She says turning around and looks at the older raven man.

"It's quite alright." Itachi Uchiha says and Akiko's heart was beating so fast. "Is this where Sasuke is?" Itachi asks.

"Oh ye-yeah. He's in there with Ai so um...yeah..." She say bashfully.

"I see, thank you very much miss...?" Itachi says.

"Oh my name is Akiko Haruno." She says.

"It was very nice to meet you...Akiko." Itachi says, passing by her and she could have fainted right there if anyone wasn't watching her.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since that day...and now Ai was in her thirteenth week of pregnancy.

She wouldn't eat much...she didn't sleep much...and unless Sasuke was around, she would curl into a ball and hold herself...like if she restraining herself from hurting anyone.

The bulge in her stomach grew a little but that was from the pregnancy, and if Ai wasn't going to take care of herself soon, she would be in miscarrying the baby entirely. Sasuke had to force her to eat and that was only a little as best.

Sasuke neve went back to school ever since Ai was expelled for something she didn't mean to do and is now emotionally scarred from it.

At this very moment now, Sasuke was helping Ai into her bed.

Ai...was just lost now...she was expelled from school which would be in her permanent record and no college would expect her now. She would as herself 'why would this stuff happened to me,' but she would always here a same answer every time 'You deserve it.'

Sometimes...she think it would be easier to just forget...about everything...

Sasuke wondered if anything he did was helping her. Even though it was putting strain on his own being, he knows that Ai needed someone right now...that she needed him right now.

So that's why...he would do anything to make sure that she and their child would make it through this.

* * *

"Sasuke...I got a call from the school." Itachi says as Sasuke was making some soup for Ai.

Sasuke looks over. "And?"

"They went over the security tapes and were able to find out who put that CD in Ai's locker." Itachi says. "And they're going to allow Ai back on school grounds to view the tapes."

"That's great." Sasuke says in a exhausted voice.

Itachi knew Sasuke must be pretty tried from taking care of Ai. When she went to the doctor's office, Sasuke informed Itachi about Ai's condition and that if she didn't take better care of herself, Tsunade would force her to stay in the hospital and that was called for a red flag to be raised.

"You must be tired yourself Sasuke...don't over do it." Itachi informs him and leaves te kitchen.

Sasuke ignored those words and went upstairs to get Ai some lunch.

That next day, Sasuke and Ai head back to Konoha High to meet up with the principal to view the tape along with Itachi.

As they viewed the tape of the hallway that Ai's locker is, that see someone with their hood up and approaching the locker.

Ai couldn't believe the screen but...there it was...and the next words that came out of her mouth after so long were..."Onii-sama...how could you?" And she broke down crying.

* * *

Oh my! It was Naruto! I wonder why?

Please Review ^^


	13. Chapter 12: Things Getting Better?

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Story of a Mute Girl.'

To fedwvu: I kinda wonder if the 'wvu' part of your user name means 'West Virginia Univeristy' because that was it sounds like XD Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Deathcomessoon: I know it seems like he's being mean but...I really didn't mean to make him the bad person here...it just sorta happened. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To SasuTenLuvr: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Well...Sasuke refused to go out to school since Ai was so depressed and she wasn't taking care of herself like she should have, not to mention that he thought that the principal was a retard for expelling Ai. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Warbandit267: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To a new reviewer, Shifuni: Thanks for all those wonderful reviews that you gave me ^_^

Everyone...thanks for reading as well ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 12

Naruto was at his locker, opening it up and putting some books away.

He was worried about Ai since he hadn't seen her around for that past few weeks.

_'I wonder what it was that they gave me to give to her...that CD...' _The blonde thought to himself sadly.

He wasn't mad at Ai for running out like that, he should have known better, but for whatever reason, Gaara kept telling him to bring her along or else he wouldn't be in the gang. It had gotten in his head that if he was in a gang, then he would have some friends finally since he had been feeling lonely ever since Ai got pregnant and moved in with Sasuke.

The blonde teen shuts his locker and when he turned, a fist made serious contact with his face.

He was knocked on the ground and puts his hand on the bruised cheek.

"What the hell?" He asks and looked up to see a beyond pissed off Ai Uzumaki.

"Ai? Hey sis, where have you been? And hy did you-"

"Oh don't even try to cover up what you did you jerk." Ai says in a deathly voice.

"Ai? You're talking again?" He asks, this being big news since that last time he heard Ai say anything, it was over ten years ago.

"Damn right I am and I'm so pissed off at you I can barely even stand to look at you." Ai says, fuming at her older twin. She was through with crying and just wanted to punch something.

Sasuke was running after her and stops to see her and Naruto. He was beyond angry as well because he emotionally scarred Ai for life.

Naruto got up and wiped him mouth. "Why are you mad at me when I haven't seen you in over week? Huh?" He asked and started to got up to her and that's when Sasuke goes infront of Ai and slams Naruto into a locker, holding him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't even think about laying a finger on her." Sasuke says in a deadly tone.

Soon, everyone was gathering around to sees this.

"I wasn't teme, I was just wondering why she's talking and better yet, why is she mad at me." Naruto replied and prys Sasuke's fingers off him.

"You gave her a DVD of a abortion!" Sasuke yelled and actually punched Naruto in the face.

The students then started to whisper and Ai heard things like 'she had an abortion,' and 'I can't believe she did.'

"I'm still pregnant you asses!" Ai shouted and due her hormones running wild, she started to cry. "I just want to get out of here." She whispers sadly and went through the crowd of people and out the school doors.

* * *

When Ai reached outside, she got winded some and leans against the stonewall of the school.

She waited for the dizzy feeling to past and she started to rub her belly some. The curve was definitely there and this was the first time that she actually realized that...she wasn't doing a good job at taking care of her baby.

"Ai? Why did you leave?" Sasuke asks, at the door right behind her.

She turns around with tear leaving her eyes.

"Ai, are you o-" Sasuke asks but Ai runs up and hugs him tightly.

"Gomen nasai...Sasuke...gomen nasai...for everything." She whispers softly in his ear.

Sasuke wraps his arms around Ai.

"It's okay Ai..."

"No! It's not...I feel like I took advantage of you and your brother's kindness so much...I want to repay you. I no longer want to be a burden to anyone." Ai says looking at Sasuke's eyes. "I'll cook and clean for you and I'll get a job and rent for room and board."

As Ai was listing things she would do, Sasuke puts his finger over her lips, making her quiet.

"You don't have to do any of that, you need your rest and to get your health back." Sasuke tells her.

Ai looks over at the glass window and sees her reflection and if she didn't know any better, she looked like some who was sick. She was pale and there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"I don't exactly look my best huh." Ai says, trying to laugh at herself.

Sasuke leans in and kisses her cheek. "You're beautiful." He whispers in her ear.

Ai blushed and felt really flattered. She knew Sasuke was either being cheesy or really nice...she was hoping for the second option.

"Sasuke, we should go." Itachi was, fixing his tie and he looked like a mess.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asks.

Ai looks over through the glass window and sees Akiko Haruno, trying to fix her hair and her shirt and she had a tiny hicky that Ai was able to see.

"I think I know what happened..." Ai says and looks over at Itachi and started to giggle some.

"What?" Sasuke asks Ai.

"Oh...it's not important...let's go shall we?" Ai says and started to walk over to Itachi's car since they came in that.

Itachi didn't say anything and Sasuke was like 'okay what just happened?' and goes over to the car and they went home.

One thing Sasuke noticed, Ai was looking out the window of the car...and smiling.

* * *

"Amazing, her health has improved so much." Tsunade says happily. Ai and Sasuke were at the doctor's for her check-up. "You're gaining weight and your even glowing like a expecting mother should." Tsunade says.

Ai was fifteen weeks now and the past few weeks, Ai and Sasuke have actually become closer. Ai has cleaned around her room and started to make food for both her and Sasuke, even though her cravings were getting to her, she made Sasuke practical things.

Sasuke and Ai smiled at the news. It was great hearing that after what they had been through.

"Now, some things for you two to be prepared for...next time you two will come in, you may know the gender of you child. Right now, the baby will be moving around and is even sensitive to light. You may start to feel the baby kick some time soon as well." Tsunade informs.

"That's great." Ai says and rubs her now noticly bigger tummy.

"Now, one thing you may want to start doing is talking to the baby." Tsunade says.

"Eh?" Ai questions.

"Well...even in the stomach, the baby knows its mother's voice, if that doesn't feel comfortable for you Ai, then you can read out loud while your reading a book or magazine. This helps the child's language skills and helps you practice for when your baby is born." Tsunade explains. "Or try singing to it."

Ai was feeling embarrassed at the thought of her singing. She just started talking a few odd weeks ago and now singing?

"Ai do you plan on having a natural birth?" Tsunade asks.

"Um..I'm not really sure..." Ai says.

"Well, in any case, I want you two to start going to parenting classes that I have here at the hospital. It will help answer any questions you have and will prepare you for when the little one comes." Tsunade says and hands Ai a pamphlet.

_'Yeah...a pamphlet that doesn't say mean words on it.' _She thought happily to herself.

"Well if that's all you two, I'll see you soon." Tsunade says and leaves the room.

Ai got herself ready and her and Sasuke left the hospital; feeling much better about this entire pregnancy.

* * *

Well...I know it wasn't much but I hope you enjoyed.

Oh and I'm still taking votes on which you would rather have Ai and Sasuke have; A boy or a girl. Even suggest some names.

Please Review ^^


	14. Chapter 13: Enter Jiraiya!

Hey everyone and welcome back to Story of a Mute Girl

To fedwvu: Oh~ Okay then! Thanks for telling me XD I also believe everyone likes to watch fights because they have nothing better to do. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for the vote and the review ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To lilashley88: LOL! A Fruits Basket's reference...nice! ^_^ I love Fruits Baskets! Thanks for reviewing and for the names ^_^

To Deathcomessoon: Okay please allow me to explain the whole 'Gaara' thing. Well, remember that back a few chapters, when Ai first found out that she was pregnant and she was in English class? Well...she had to pair up with him and it was around that time that he joined 'jinchuuriki' gang in the story. He found out...well I don't want to give out too much away since it would be a spoiler and I don't wanna ruin it for everyone! Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To SasuTenLuvr: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thanks for the name suggestion! ^_^ I'm not sure if I'll use it or not. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 13

Tsunade was going over some medical files; organizing them and what-not. Since she was the head of the hospital, she had plenty of access to these files. Currently, she was organizing files from a little of sixteen years ago and she sees a file that was thought to have been lost for good. The blonde woman pulls it out and saw a familiar name written on it.

_'No way...'_ She thought to herself and opens it and started to read through it. She hazel eyes scanning the file record and started to flip through some paper.

She goes over to a phone and started to dial a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Jiraiya...it's Tsunade...yeah...you'll never believe what I just found..." Tsunade says in a panic sounded voice.

* * *

Ai was on he couch, snuggled under a warm blanket with a opened book right in front of her. At first, she was nodding off, getting that dizzy feeling most people get before falling asleep, and soon was asleep on the couch.

Sasuke walks right by and sees the little blonde snoozing soundly on the couch. He had been in the shower which explained the towel over his shoulders and his hair shined from being wet. He did have on a black shirt and black shorts on.

He smirked happily at the cute sight of Ai. It was amazing how someone can be so...innocent looking.

The young Uchiha was about to go sit next to her when there was a knock at the door. He raised a brow, and proceeded to the door. When he answered it, it was Akiko Haruno. He knows the girl from some of his classes since they were in the same grade. Lately, she had been hanging around Itachi and now Sasuke was questioning if Itachi and Akiko were having a thing going on.

"Hiya Sasuke!" Akiko smiled happily at him.

"...Uh yeah...Akiko...what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm here to see Itachi and Ai!" Akiko says happily and lets herself in.

Sasuke closed the door and turns to the pink haired girl. "Itachi is working in his office, and Ai's sleeping so let her get her rest." Sasuke says, crossing his arms and going into 'emo' mode.

"Tachi!" Akiko shouted cheerfully. "I'm here!~" She says so that everyone on the entire mansion could hear.

"Didn't I just say let Ai get some rest?" Sasuke asks getting annoyed by this girl. Yet again, she was a Haruno.

Itachi walks down the staircase and sees his younger brother and Akiko.

"What goes on you two?" Itachi asks.

"Tachi!" Akiko says and goes over to him.

Sasuke looks over at the couch again and sees Ai still sleeping like if there was nothing going on.

_'I wouldn't peg Ai as a heavy sleeper.' _Sasuke thought to himself and looks over and sees the unbelievable horror of his brother kissing the Haruno chick on the lips. The young Uchiha had a chill go down his spine and looks away.

Sasuke goes over and sits down on the available seat in the couch. It was long and black leather so it was cool to the touch. He looks over at the girl he loved and noticed that something wasn't right. Ai was too quiet...even for someone who was a ex-mute and who was sleeping.

"Ai." Sasuke nudged on her foot.

She stayed quiet.

"Ai...wake up..." Sasuke says, using a little more force and when she didn't respond, Sasuke gets up from his seat and gets closer to her. "Ai...Ai wake up." Sasuke says, grabbing hold of her shoulders and lifting her up some. She was limp and unresponsive and now that he was even closer, he noticed that she was pale again.

"Sasuke? Something wrong?" Itachi looks over and sees his baby brother in a panic.

Sasuke looks over. "Ai's not waking up." Sasuke's tone almost broke.

"Nani?" Akiko and Itachi asked and they go over to Sasuke and started to worry for the pregnant teen.

* * *

The alley way was dark and had a eire-feel to it. Like something you'd see from a horror movie when the dumb girl goes through, knowing that something bad will happen to them but they do go in anyway.

A shadow was casting a brick wall and was moving rather quickly, not exactly running but more of a fast walk.

It soon skidded to a stop and a hooded figure pounded on a door. Having it be answered by Gaara.

"Naruto? Did you give her the dis-" The red head was cut off by the hooded blonde, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him to a dark wall.

"You bastard..." The blonde muttered with his eyes down, covered by a shadow. "What the hell was on the disk?..." He asked in a low, voice. He was trying his absolute best to stay as calm and as collective as he could be.

Yet again, it was Naruto Uzumaki here.

"I see you 'did' give it to her...and next time, don't come running to me, go to Madara...he gave the order." Gaara says, ripping the blonde's hands off of his skin-tight shirt.

Naruto was pissed and he had a scary look in his blue eyes. It was rare to see Naruto 'this' angry before. No one would hurt his sister ever again and he swore on this; gave his word.

"Take me to him." Naruto says.

"And why should I?" Gaara asked. "Kyuubi." Gaara spat out his codename.

"Why you-"

"Shukaku, Kyuubi, what is the meaning of this?" A dark voice rang and both teen turned their heads to the man in the orange mask. His arms were crossed and he also wore a cloak with red clouds on it.

Naruto stepped forward. "What was on the disk that you gave me to give to my twin, huh?" Naruto's voice increased with the anger he was bearing within.

Madara smirked behind his mask and even though you couldn't tell by his lips, his visible eye gave it away.

"That was just to try to convince her to join us. She either does...or we kill her child, plain and simple," Madara spoke.

"How could you? To even consider something like that..." Naruto says with agony for his other half.

"Consider?...More like a guarantee Kyuubi boy." Madara spoke. "You see, we actually 'did' do that to one of our...previous members before in the past so we mean business..." Madara gets on the railing and jumps down in front of the blonde, making him stagger. "Since you gave her the disk, we'll let you live...for now Kyuubi boy." Madara says and snapped his fingers, letting his goons take care of Naruto while he would deal with some unfinished business.

* * *

Ai was brought into the hospital an hour ago and Sasuke's nerves were making him go crazy.

"Calm down Sasuke." Itachi spoke and the younger teen glared at him.

"How the hell would you know how I feel right now?" Sasuke spoke with anger. "Ai is in there, unconscious right now and I don't know what to do to help."

"You can try to calm down, worrying over her won't help anyone." Itachi spoke.

Akiko was keeping quiet the entire time but she was really worried about her new 'best' friend. The two girls had gotten really close over the last few weeks and it was great having someone to talk to other than a nerd who thought you loved him because you two were hanging out...or at least Akiko thought that.

A man with long white hair that was pulled in a spiky ponytail approaches them. "Are you Sasuke by any chance?" The old man asks.

All heads turned to the man. He didn't look like a doctor or even someone who worked at the hospital.

"Yes, I'm Sasuke." Sasuke says. "And you are?"

"Sasuke! That's rude." Itachi says and stood up. He bows in respect and Akiko mimics him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jiraiya-sama." Itachi says in respect.

"Hey now, let's not get all formal now." Jiraiya says. "I'm here because a old friend of mine has contacted me on some valuable information on my grandchild that's all."

"Grandchild?" Sasuke asks.

"Hai." Tsunade says, now coming from the hallway. She stops in front of the group. "Long time no see Jiraiya."

"You too Tsunade, ya old bat." Jiraiya says, only kidding with her (mostly).

"Yeah...you pervert..." Tsunade cleared her throat and turns to Sasuke. "Ai's conscious now and getting kinda lonely, so why don't you all go and comfort her, I'll inform you about what going on but first...I have to deal with Jiraiya." Tsunade stated.

Sasuke didn't listen after 'go see Ai' part and he ran to her room, having Itachi and Akiko follow him.

* * *

When Sasuke got to Ai's room, he froze.

He heard something...it was pretty and soft but it sounded like someone was...humming?

Sasuke slowly opens the door, as to not startle Ai and when he got all the way open, he saw Ai, creasing her fingers slowly over her tummy and looking better then she did before.

The teen looks up with her cheeks red but it wasn't from blushing.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Ai says in a soft voice, seemingly like she couldn't go any higher in volume.

Sasuke approaches her, "How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Better...I hope I didn't worry you...if I did, I'm really sorry." Ai says.

"Don't be, if you weren't feeling well, you should have told me." Sasuke tells her.

"I was feeling okay, I just got sleepy and kinda faint...I thought that I was just getting sleepy from reading and waiting for you." Ai admitted.

"You were...waiting for me?" Sasuke asks and Akiko and Itachi enter the room.

"Ai! We were so worried about you!" Akiko says, running up and hugging her.

"Akiko...too tight!" Ai says, feeling crushed.

Akiko lets go quickly. "Gomen!" She says and takes a step back.

Itachi had too, entered the room but hasn't said anything.

Tsunade walks into the room with Jiraiya and goes over to Ai's bedside. "Hey kiddo, the meds working yet?" Tsunade asks.

"Hai." She says in soft voice once again.

"Meds?" Sasuke asks the big-chested doctor.

"I'm giving Ai some medicine to help her body some with the pregnancy." Tsunade replies and points over to the IV that was in Ai's hand. Tsunade kneels down beside Ai like a child. "Before I continue speaking, Ai, what I'm about to tell you is very personal...so if you don't want anyone else to know right now, say so now, you may wish to tell them later if you want."

"...I want Sasuke to stay." Ai says after a minute of thinking. She turns over to Akiko and Itachi. "Gomen, but if it's something personal to me...I just...want to tell you if I feel like it." Ai says. at the moment, even though her and Akiko were friends, she still wasn't too comfortable telling her things like that as of yet.

"I understand Ai." Akiko smiled and took Itachi's hand. "Come along Itachi." She says and she drags him out the room.

Tsunade waited till the door was completely shut before continuing.

"Ai...do you have any idea about who you're parents are?" Tsunade asks.

Ai shook her head no.

"Well...we can shed some light on this Ai...and it somewhat explains to why you're in the hospital now." Tsunade says, getting up.

Jiraiya steps forward. "I'm Jiraiya, and if I had known that you and your brother had survived, I would have raised you myself, I'm sorry that you and Naruto had such a tough life growing up." The old man spoke.

Sasuke and Ai had question marks appear above them.

"Maybe...it would be easier to just say it..." Tsunade says to Jiraiya.

"Ai...Tsunade and myself are your grandparents."

* * *

Okay I know that Jiraiya is Naruto's godfather but in this story, Tsunade and Jiraiya were once married and had (adopted) a son (which is Minato) and the next chapter is going to explained how their parents meet and what happened when she and Naruto were born and how their parnets died.

I hope you all enjoyed reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	15. Chapter 14: Kushina and Minato

Hey everyone and welcome to 'Story of a Mute Girl' ^_^

**This chapter will most be flashbacks**

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Deathcomessoon: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Shifuni: You'll see why that want Ai in a gang in this chapter. Thanks for the review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Gunnousai: Hey man! It's been a while XD Thanks for the review ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: You'll just have to read! Thanks for the review ^_^

To lilashley88: Did you ever get my email...it took me like three tries to send it off...Thanks for the review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, Just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 14

_"This way Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze (1)." A attend showed them around the orphanage. The young couple want to adopt a child of their own since they were having difficulties conceiving a child of their very own. _

_Konoha orphanage was very nice and the atmosphere felt really joyful. They walked outside to the yard/playground where the children were playing their games and whatnot. _

_"Here, you will meet and talk to some of the children, you don't really need to worry, their already used to strangers talking to them." The young attended says. "If you find a child that you're interested in, just come find me at the front desk and I'll get the paper work ready." She smiled cheerfully and went back inside. _

_Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at the children with uncertainty._

_"Oh...I wish I could just adopt all of them." Tsunade says. _

_"Let's just focus on one child Tsunade...come on, let's look around." He wrapped a arm around his wife and started to see look around. _

* * *

_At that same time, a young Minato was sitting under a tree, reading a book that was meant for children twice his age. _

_The rustling sound alerted the blonde child and he looks up and was now face-to-face with a chubby-cheeked red haired girl. _

_"Hey Minato." She smiled cheerfully while hanging upside down. "Wanna play?"_

_"I'm ready Kushina...maybe later okay." Minato says and turns his attention back to the book. _

_The chubby-cheeked girl flips down off the branch, sticking her landing and looks over at the piece of literature the blonde was reading. _

_"Whatcha reading?" She asks innocently enough. _

_"A book!" Minato says, closing it and sticking his tongue out. _

_The red haired child leans in and sees the title of the book. "Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi?...What's that about?" She asks. _

_"It's about a very cool ninja and his adventures. Kicking butt and whatnot." Minato says, standing up now and throws kicks and punches, like if he was a really ninja. _

_The girl giggled, "You're funny Minato." She smiled. "Oh hey, check it out." She pointed over past the blonde boy. "New parents."_

_"Hm?" He mumbles and turns over, seeing the other children gathering around them like celebrities. "So much for beig adopted this time." He grumbles and opens his book again. _

_"What do you mean Minato? We'll one day get adopted right?" Kushina asks, tilting her head to the side._

_"Parents want little kids...preferable, younger than the age of two." The blonde says and they were like six years old right now. _

_"Why two?" Kushina asks, sitting herself down on the tree now. _

_The young genius sits down beside his best friend. "Because you usually don't remember things when you two or younger...when children are younger, it's easier for parents to tell them that their your parents...it's just easier that way." Minato says. _

_"Oh...I guess your right..." Kushina sighed. _

* * *

_Tsunade looks over and sees the cutest boy she has ever seen. _

_"Jiraiya...look!" She says, referring to Minato who was reading a book. "How cute! Like a little genius." She says. _

_The white haired man looks over and noticed that it was his first book that was published that the child was reading. The two adults go over to where the children were and kneel down to their height. _

_Both Kushina and Minato were surprised some by the adults._

_"Can I help you?" Minato asks in a polite way. _

_"That's a good book that you're reading there, if I do say so myself." Jiraiya grinned big at the boy. _

_"Good nothing...IT'S GREAT!" Minato jumped up and held the book up. "I love this story...this Naruto character is so cool!" He says, happy like a six year old should be. _

_Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled warmly and they had just made their decision into adopting Minato. They could see that he was a bright child already and would make them proud parents. _

* * *

"So...daddy...was adopted by you two?" Ai asked. She never used the word 'daddy' in her entire life but often wondered how it was feel to call someone that.

"Hai, Minato was indeed a bright son. He was top honors in all of his classes," Tsunade pointed out.

"He was wanted by all the ladies, just like his old man." Jiraiya says in a 'pervy' way.

"My son had enough brains to not treat women like tools." Tsunade says with her hands on her hips.

Ai, who was sitting up with the help of her bed, looks over at Sasuke, wondering what he thought about this.

"So...whose my mom?" Ai asks. It wasn't too hard of a question.

"You're mother was a kind lady...She was Kushina Uzumaki." Tsunade says in a kinder voice.

"U..zumaki?...That's where I got my last name from?" Ai asks.

"Yes...you see, you're parents wasn't exactly married when you and Naruto were born into this world...and Ai...you're mother had some serious bad connections with...a gang." Jiraiya says and sapphire orbs widen at the mere thought.

Sasuke was surprised as well...but seeing where Ai grew up...it made 'some' sense.

* * *

Madara walks into the prison-like room. It was dark with leaky pipes and what not. Only, instead of being behind bars, Naruto was hooked up on chains against the wall. His face was bloodily and bruised.

"Poor Naruto...did you get hurt?" Madara taunted and holds up Naruto's chin to get a good look at the teen.

"You bastard..." Naruto cursed. "Why would you do th...that...to my sister...she's innocent." Naruto managed to say. It hurt to say since his jaw was almost broken from the beatings.

"It's not so much that you're sister must suffer...more like a debt needs to be paid..." Madara says.

"What...debt?" Naruto gasped out but not without spitting out some blood.

"Your mother...Kushina's debt..." Madara spoke.

* * *

_Ten year old Kushina was running down the street, after having stolen some food from a stand. _

_It had been five years since Minato was adopted by Tsunade and Jiraiya and ever since then, she felt extremely lonely and depressed. She had ran away from the orphanage and soon began to start stealing whatever she possible could. _

_The red head just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and that's where Madara found her..._

* * *

_Five more years passed and Kushina was known by many names in the gang but her famous name._

_Kyuubi. _

_At the moment, she's wearing a mask, covering her lower face and her long red hair was passed her waist. _

_A knife was in her hand and she leaned back against the cold wall, waiting for some poor sucker to get robbed. _

_Foot steps approached closer and closer and Kushina made her move. She pivits her foot and holds her knife out. _

_"Give me your money." She says in a deadly voice. _

_"Ku...Kushina?" The blonde asks, almost losing his footing when she pointed the knife at him. _

_The teen pulls down her mask. "Mi...Minato?...How did you know it was me?" She asks. Since she was little, she had lost weight and almost looked like a adult. _

_Minato smiled. "With hair as pretty as yours, how could I not remember?" Minato smiled and laugh like it was old times. _

_That was the first time that anyone had compliment her hair in which she hated so much. _

_"Hey, why don't you drop that knife and come get some dinner with me. We can catch up and stuff. Right?" Minato asks. _

_There were a lot of things Kushina wanted to do to Minato and robbing him was certainly not one of them. _

_Tears fell from her eyes. "It's really great seeing you Minato." Kushina cried and hugs the blond in the street. The blond didn't protest and hugs her back. _

_"Yeah...you too Kushina."_

* * *

_A few months later, Kushina went to the gang's hideout and throws her pocket knife at Madara's feet. _

_"I quit." She stated clearly. _

_"Oh really now? And tell me...does that blonde haired boy have anything to do with that decision? Eh Kyuubi?" Madara asked. _

_"My name is Kushina Uzumaki and you will leave me alone. I have nothing to do with this gang anymore." _

_"My? Aren't we being a bit rash uh? Who saved you from the streets? Who gave you food and a family, not to mention a place to call home?" Madara asks, expecting her to say him. _

_"Minato! That's who!" Kushina shouted. _

_"Wrong answer." Madara says and back hands her and she slides across the room and falls over. _

_The teen gets up and stands her ground but started to get light headed and dizzy. _

_Madara approached her and grabs her collar, holding her up. "Any last words Kyuubi...you should have known better than to think you can best me in a fight when you didn't even put up on." Madara spoke in a deathly tone. _

_"I'm...pregnant..." Kushina muttered and Madara drops her to the hard ground. _

_"Let's make a deal...shall we?"_

* * *

Ai started to cry and Sasuke was holding her some. She had just heard of the story of how she and Naruto was just born and how her mother's pregnancy was life threating...and now...Ai's was as well.

Apparently, Kushina had a weak immune system and a weak body and no one really knew about. Minato...died when on that same night...trying to protect both Naruto and Ai.

Madara deal...was to take the child...but he didn't know there were twins...so it changed into taking both the children instead and Minato wouldn't allow it and was murdered trying to defend his children.

And now...Ai's condition was the same as he mother's weak body...this pregnancy...the delievery itself will be life or death.

* * *

(1) Okay I don't know Jiraiya's actual last name and I know Tsunade's last name is Senju but in this story, their last name will be Namikaze. Tsunade will have her name changed back to Senju because of the divorce.

Wow...epic...I hope you all enjoyed reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	16. Chapter 15: The Next Few Weeks

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Story of a Mute Girl'

I'm so happy! I have over 100 reviews

*dances around like an idiot*

To Shifuni: Thanks for your review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for your review ^_^

To 1: Thanks for your review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for your review ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Thanks for your review ^_^

To Deathcomessoon: Thanks for your review ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: LOL, Thanks for your review ^_^

To a new reviewer, Kaulitz-Twin-Fangirl: Thanks for your review ^_^

Okay this chapter is kinda...like...going through a montage...sorta...because it's fast forwarding down to a few weeks and stuff...so...just to warn everyone if they get confused.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 15

(Sasuke's POV)

It's been a week since Ai was in the hospital and it seems like she's been avoiding everyone. Even myself. I don't really blame her...I would avoid someone who put their life on the line as well.

Ever since the news about how dangerous this pregnancy became, Ai had not only cried, she's been wanting some alone time.

When we got home, Ai was completely quiet again. I don't think she even trusts me anymore. I don't want to admit it...but it hurts me to see her so depressed.

Right now, I was walking by the room where Ai was staying when I decided to check in on her.

I knocked on the door and turned it slowly, peeking in at first. The covers off of Ai's bed weren't there and I started to scan the room for Ai.

What I saw made my heart ache...Ai was sleeping on the ground, right beside her bed, with the blankets covering her with a pillow resting under her head.

That couldn't be good for her or the baby.

I walked over and knelt down beside her, shaking her shoulder some to wake up.

"Ai."

"Hm?" She mumbles some, waking up a little.

"Why are you sleeping on the ground?" I asked. "It's not good for you or the baby."

"Bed...lumpy...can't sleep..." Ai says a little more clearly.

I just shook him head and lift her up, holding her bridal style. She was still light even being sixteen weeks pregnant.

"Where are you taking me?" Ai mumbles in her half-sleep voice.

"Somewhere more comfortable for you." I replied and carried her to my room, it was the only place I can think of.

Ai didn't protest since she fell asleep in my arms.

(End Sasuke's POV)

* * *

The next morning, Ai was awake and working on some homework since she does classes online now. It wasn't that she was still expelled from the school still, but she just wasn't as healthy to be in school.

She missed be in school, the prom was coming up in a month or so but she missed seeing her brother. She hated that when she first spoke to him, they were words of anger.

Sasuke walks up behind her and eyes Ai.

"Ai...take a break." He says to her. She shouldn't be stressing herself over some stupid homework at the moment.

Ai looks up at Sasuke. "Oh...I can't, not until I-"

"Now Ai. Besides, we need to talk." Sasuke spoke in a serious tone that Ai had no choose but to follow him into the kitchen.

Itachi was at some important business meeting so it was just the two teens at home.

Ai walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table with Sasuke sitting beside her.

"Ai...I know this pregnancy isn't easy for you...I'm sorry...but I want to help you." Sasuke tell her. "I can't do that unless you tell me exactly it is that bothers you."

Ai looks away from Sasuke some. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not. I love you."

Ai didn't know how many times Sasuke has ever said those words to her...but she knows that she never spoke them back to him. She didn't know how she felt...but it was certainly more than friendship with Sasuke.

"I'm...sorry...I can't say those words back...and if I did say them back now...you would only hate me for lying," Ai says with sorrow in her voice. "But I wish...I wasn't so blind...back then." She spoke the truth. "I want to be able to mean those three words Sasuke and I'm just not there yet." Ai says.

She would accept hateful words towards herself if Sasuke ever said them. "I'm sorry I can't be like the girls at school...and admit my feelings."

Sasuke wraps a arm around Ai and kisses her cheek, making her blush. "That's okay Ai, as long as you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Sasuke." Ai says turning her head some. Sasuke pulls back his head and looked in the azure eyes. "Sasuke...you're the most important person in my life right now...before it was Naruto." Ai says.

Sasuke was so...handsome in Ai's eyes. It makes her wonder...why does he say these words of love. Was it because she was pregnant...or did he really love her.

"I'm glad to hear that...it means were growing closer."

Ai smiled. "Yeah...and if anything is bothering me Sasuke, I'll be sure to tell you..."

* * *

That talk was a about a few weeks ago now and Ai was now in week eighteen of her pregnancy. Since she's been staying at Sasuke's place, she asks him for pretty much everything. It wasn't asking 'can you get me?' The questions were more like 'can I get myself?'

"Sasuke...do you mind if use the computer?" Ai asks Sasuke. She was standing at his doorway and Sasuke was actually on the computer himself, using his.

"Uh yeah, what are you going to look up?" Sasuke asks, moving out of his chair with wheels on the bottom.

"I wanna do some research about giving birth." Ai says, sitting down. "Oh, I didn't mean to take you're seat Sasuke, you can have it back." Ai says about to get up but Sasuke shook his head no.

Ai turns to the computer and closes out of the window Sasuke was on and opens the Internet back up.

She moves the mouse over to the google search engine and types in 'birthing,' and presses in the enter button.

There were quite a bit of videos popping up and stuff and even some positions that Ai never really thought about doing herself.

Main thing though, childbirth was painful.

Sasuke stayed with Ai the entire time, getting a little knowledge himself about what to expect.

* * *

"Um Sasuke...where are we going?" Ai asks Sasuke. It was the next day already and Sasuke had a little surprise for Ai.

"Just come on." Sasuke says and they go in his car and drove off.

When Sasuke arrived at the place, Ai soon realized it was a hospital.

"Sasuke...what are we doing here?" Ai asks, tilting her head. "I don't have a appointment till next week with Granny Tsunade."

"You're not here for a appointment Ai, we're here for class." Sasuke says getting out of his seat belt.

"Cl-class?...as in?" Ai realized it.

* * *

"Welcome to birthing class everyone." Tsunade says at the front of the class.

Ai and Sasuke were sitting in the middle of the class and Ai was speechless and shocked still. Her face was blushing and she kept fidgeting.

There were women there who were married and older than Ai or Sasuke. The blonde girl was staying quiet as she got a few stares at from the other moms.

"Now, everyone knows that childbirth is a experience that most women want to experience but not have a painful one. Here in birthing class, I want to help reduce the pain and help women feel more at ease with the labor and to educate everyone here about child care." Tsunade announce, secretly happy that her granddaughter was here. "Now let's discuss about taking care of the baby, now I want everyone to get a baby from the bin and well get started." Tsunade says with a bin full of baby dolls and all Ai could think was this: _'This...will be awkward.'_

Soon, Ai was holding a fake baby in her arms like a actually baby and she felt really awkward right. And to have Sasuke here made her feel even more embarrassed.

"Okay let's start with feeding the baby..."

Tsunade went through the entire class and Ai was a nervous wreck. The reasons?

One: She was a teenager...a pregnant teenager which was frowned upon with the other parents there.

Two: Sasuke made her go.

Three: Her grandmother was teaching the class.

"Alright, will the fathers, please come up here for a moment." Tsunade says and all the guys in the room stepped up. "Now put these on." Tsunade says and holds up a pregnant suit.

Ai nearly fell out of her seat and her face was a new shade of red and when she looked up, Sasuke had that...thing on!

"I'm sorry Sasuke...but put this on yourself." Ai says, laughing a bit, holding the babydoll in her arms.

Sasuke said nothing because he says Ai smiling again. He sits down next to her.

"Now dads, you are to where these when you go home, that way you have a better knowledge of how the mother feels. Don't worry, it's just gonna be for a day boys." Tsunade says.

* * *

Ai was giggling some as Sasuke was driving them home.

"Y'know...you could have taken that off till we went back to your house Sasuke." Ai says.

He just looks over her. "Now you tell me?"

Ai started to laugh a little better.

"Thank you Sasuke...this is making me a lot better." Ai says wiping a tear that was coming off of her face from laughing too much. "So...how does it feel?" She asks suddenly.

"...Heavy..." Sasuke simple reply still made Ai smile.

"I'm sorry...but it was really sweet of you to do that. To take me to the class, even with all the other mothers staring at me." Ai says.

"They were just jealous because you're beautiful." Sasuke scoffed off in a so un-Uchiha way.

"I'm not...I'm seriously not beautiful Sasuke." Ai says. "The only words actually thrown were 'freak' and 'mutey' and let's not forget the classic 'weirdo'." Ai says doubting herself.

"Again, just jealous." Sasuke says, keeping his eyes on the road.

Ai stayed quiet for a few moments before saying, "Can you pull the car over?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "Do you feel sick?"

"Can you please?" Ai asked again.

Sasuke did as Ai asked since it was rare that she would actually ask for something (other than forgiveness). He pulls the black car over and Ai was getting out of her seatbelt.

She started to feel her stomach, as if searching for something and she smiled a bit.

"Sasuke...feel here." She says and takes Sasuke's hand and pressing on her stomach lightly. The movement in the stomach enough for a Uchiha to start to cry in tears of joy but be didn't.

"Is...that?"

"Hai...it's the baby...the baby is kicking." Ai says happily.

Sasuke looks up at Ai and noticed the look in her eyes. Like it was best day ever to her and a tear of joy slid down her cheek.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked.

"...Like...it's the best feeling in the world...nothing could ever replace this feeling Sasuke...it's too wonderful." Ai says smiling and her hands still rested on her stomach.

Sasuke takes his seat belt off himself and hugs Ai. "You're the greatest girl I've ever met. I love you so much." Sasuke says to her in her ear.

Ai turns her head to Sasuke, they were so close in the face, so...she leans in some and kisses him on the lips. Sasuke starts kissing back and wraps his arms lower and pulls her closer to himself.

They broke the kiss and Ai started to feel really embarrassed.

* * *

Wow...some intense few weeks...seems like the couple is getting closer and closer.

Please Review ^^


	17. Chapter 16: How To Save A Life

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Story of a mute Girl.' I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but about a month or so ago my laptop got a virus on it and I'm getting it fixed but now I'm on a different laptop so my chapters maybe be a little shorter than usual because I really want to update but considering this is someone else's laptop, I don't want to be a bother to them and 'hog' it up.

To Shifuni: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To I'mthenewCAKEPIG: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Deathcomessoon: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Lol on that little skit. It made me smile. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To LucyLawliet16: So that's another vote for a boy. But I'm not going to tell if it's a boy or a girl (yet). Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA and co-author BTA: Thanks for the review ^_^

To 1: SasuAi…wow that's a new one in my book. Lol XD Thanks for being a fan and for the review ^_^

To fungirl33: Hmm…I'm not sure, I'm kind of debating if they should get married (in general). Thanks for the review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 16

No matter how much happiness there is, there is always something going to try to stop it. For Ai Uzumaki, she's learned that lesson the hard way. Though now she would consider herself to be at her happiest, some unfair force in this universe always seemed to either take it away or make those who care about her suffers. However, no one could have ever predicted the following events that are about to take place…

"Are you sure you want me to go to school Ai?" Sasuke Uchiha asked as he got his school bag ready. It was sometime around seven o'clock in the morning and Sasuke and Ai were up for the day. The raven looks over at the pregnant girl sip at some orange juice as she was standing at the counter with her hands holding the mug. "I don't mind staying."

She only gently smiles at Sasuke. "Of course Sasuke," Ai spoke in her soft voice. "It would be really bad if both of us missed anymore days and I know it was my fault that you already missed so many days of school already." She says in a sadden tone. Mood swings were starting to get the young teen. "And I-I don't want you to have to repeat a grade on my account." She says and on the brink of tears.

"Alright I'll go." Sasuke says not wanting to see her cry. "But you better call me if there are ANY problems with you or the baby. Promise?" Sasuke asks her.

Ai nodded and smiled again. "I promise."

Sasuke leans in and kisses Ai's cheek, making her blush madly. Everything Sasuke did made Ai blush out of embarrassment. Every time he'd kiss her, it would always feel like the first kiss ever, whenever you're nervous and have butterflies in your tummy (other than the baby kicks).

"I'll be back soon, get some rest in the mean time." Sasuke reminds her and picks up his keys to his car and heads for school. Ai still couldn't go to school due to doctors (Granny Tsunade's) orders.

So the blonde teen goes over to the window that was in the kitchen and watch Sasuke get in his car and drive away, waving some as he left.

* * *

"Well…look whose back." Kiba Inuzuka says, being a bit smug.

Sasuke went back to being his old emo-self and ignores the mutt. Currently it was Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru was there at the lunch table. The Uchiha sits down at the table next to Neji. Kiba, who was being nosey today, goes over to Sasuke and wraps a arm around his next like if they had been the best of pals. "So Sasuke, is it true? Did you really knock a girl up?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke glares at the dog and removes his arm from his body, "hands off mutt."

"You sh-shouldn't as-ask any-anything like that Kiba." Hinata says, stuttering at her boyfriend. Everyone in the entire school knows that Ai Uzumaki was pregnant but Kiba was just being an ass.

"So how is that girl doing anyway?" Tenten asks Sasuke.

"She's at home, resting." Sasuke plainly replied the brunette.

"Resting?" Choji asks. "How far along is she anyways?" He asked while munching on some potato chips.

"Eighteen weeks." Sasuke replies. He secretly wondered why that even cared. It's not like they were best friends with Ai in the first place.

"Is she fat?" Kiba asked.

"NO!" Everyone at the table replied in unison. He was getting as annoying as Ai's twin, Naruto.

Sasuke looks around the lunch room some and noticed the absence of a certain blonde knuckle head. "Where's the dobe?"

"If you mean Naruto, he hasn't been to school in for a while." Neji says. "Something about expulsion or something of that nature."

Sasuke thought Naruto deserved to get expelled. Ai did for a while and that was because of that idiot in the first place.

Out of the blue, a red haired girl walks up and sits next to Sasuke. "Hey everyone," she says in a annoying tone of voice.

"Hey Karin." Everyone said in annoyed voices. Karin actually became the new Sakura Haruno of the group (AN: Yeah THAT annoying).

"So what's new-"She stops and looks over at the dark haired Uchiha who couldn't care less of her existence. "Oh…hi." She says, blushing some and using her flirty voice.

"Wait Karin, don't you have a boyfriend?" Tenten asked, not wanting anymore problems among their group then there already was.

"I broke up with Suigetsu earlier today." Karin says being a bitch.

"Oh so that's why that guy was running in the hallway shouting 'free at last, free at last.'" Shikamaru says and rests his head on the table.

"FREE AT LAST!" Someone shouted at a distance and laughter could be heard throughout the cafeteria.

Karin ignores the cheer from a happy single man and pushes up her glasses. "I'm single now." She says and pushes against Sasuke seductively. "So you wanna go out?" She asks.

Sasuke glares at her. "Not in a million years." He says and grabs his books from the table and leaves, making Karin fall in her face. The Uchiha leave the cafeteria and Karin got up and watches him leave. Everyone else started to talk among themselves and Karin sighs hugely. "He's so into me." She says in a daydream trance.

* * *

Ai was at Sasuke's home and keeping off her feet like she was told to do by her Granny Tsunade. She was currently resting in the living room, watching the anime known as 'Clannad.' What caught Ai's attention to this anime was the fact that the character, Nagisa, was also pregnant in this scene. To be honest, she was lonely and felt really awkward to be in Sasuke's mansion, without Sasuke. But of course Ai wasn't going to say anything because she didn't want to feel ungrateful. She lived on the streets before and actually had to live in a cardboard box one time.

"Hello Ai-chan."

Ai nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard the eldest Uchiha's voice. She wasn't expecting Itachi to suddenly talk to her. It was very strange to talk to Itachi, even whenever Sasuke was around.

"Oh…hi…Itachi-san." Ai says, almost stuttering but managed not to. Ai noticed that Itachi was unusually pale today and as he moved to sit right next to her, she noted the slowness of his movements, like achiness. "Um…Itachi-san…are you feeling okay?" Ai asked out of concern but nervously.

Itachi narrowed his onyx eyes over to the blonde and she gulps nervously, sweating some.

'_I hope I didn't say anything to him to have offended him in anyway.' _Ai thought to herself. "Ah, I'm really sorry; I shouldn't have asked Itachi-san." Ai quickly apologized.

"No, it's okay; thank you for your concern." Itachi says. "Do you mind if I stay here or would you feel awkward?" Itachi asks, seeing how nervous she was just by him being there.

"It's okay for you to be here Itachi-san; I should be asking you if 'me' being here was alright with you." Ai stated, sweat-dropping. She reaches over to the remote, and smiled nervously. "I can change the channel if you don't want to watch this." Ai says.

"No it's quite alright Ai-chan." Itachi says.

* * *

For a while, Ai and Itachi both stayed really quiet and watched 'Clannad' together. Ai didn't know why Itachi was even there, watching it with her. It wasn't until the sudden movement of Itachi that Ai looks over. Itachi was, from the looks of it, was passing out.

"Itachi-san?" Ai says and got up to catch him before he hit the ground; only to forget that she was with child. She landed on her knees and Itachi was resting in her lap now. "Itachi-san…Itachi…wake up…" She patted his cheek gently but was starting to panic as he started to cough up blood.

Ai tries to get back on her feet by she couldn't do that and pull Itachi up at the same time due to the pregnancy. The brief moment she decided to look up was the same time in the anime was when Nagisa was giving birth. On the anime, labor looked painful but when the baby was shown…and the view was back on Nagisa…she looked extremely pale, like Itachi, and looked very weak. Ai continued to watch but in sadness and in horror because soon…in the anime…Nagisa died.

That was a bad omen; dying. Whether it was referring to herself, because she was pregnant and because she too has a weak body and was told there was a chance of her dying in childbirth, or to Itachi, because he was sick; it was still very bad news. Seeing this part in the show…was like seeing into the future for Ai.

Itachi coughed up some and turned her head in the pregnant teen's lap, snapping her out of her scared state of mind and gave her enough sense in her head to get help. Blue eyes searched the room and she spots the house phone. She manages to find the strength to pull Itachi off of herself and lay him back on the ground and got on her feet to go over to the phone.

She snatches it up and started to dial. Pressing the phone to her ear she waited as she called for emergency.

"Hello, 91-"

The line was cut off…there was no dial tone, no operator's voice…just silence. Ai eyes widen and she gasped slowly.

"No no, this CAN'T be happening." Ai mumbled to herself as she tried to find a dial tone. Then she remembered. "Cell phone." She says but despite her search, she was damned to find on, not even on Itachi's person.

That only left one option for the girl…

* * *

Ai puts the seatbelt over Itachi's body, making sure he was securely in the car. This was going to be the very first time she ever drove in her entire life but this was a life and death emergency. She was sacred out of her mind and thought she was beyond crazy herself for even trying to do this but someone takes you in and gives you a roof over your head and food to eat, she was willing to do anything to save him.

Ai gets onto the other side of the car and puts on her seat belt, takes a deep breath to calm not only herself but to the baby who started to kick in her and prayed for a miracle.

She releases the brake and puts the car in reverse, looking backwards now; she eases herself out of the driveway. After managing to get out of the driveway, she turns the steering wheel and puts the car in drive and head off.

* * *

The pregnant teen was trying to obey every driving law she could remember from common sense. Her goal was to get Itachi Uchiha to the emergency room. So far, everything was going well and Ai was on the highway.

Then…red and blue lights started to flash behind her.

Ai slows down and pulls over to the side of the road, cursing herself in her head, and she slams her hands on the wheel. She was frustrated and about to start crying. She leans her head forward, resting her forehead on the top of the wheel and hung on to the sides as tears began to fall; thinking that she had failed Itachi. Not only that, the stress wasn't good for her unborn child.

A police officer knocked on the window and Ai looks over with tear-filled eyes and rolls down the window. "Ma'am, do you know why I pulled you over?" The Officer asked. The officer was tan with dark hair with the name tag that said 'Sarutobi.'

"No." Ai sniffled. "My baby daddy's brother is coughing up blood and I need to get him to the hospital." Ai says very upset.

Officer Asuma Sarutobi looks over to the passenger's side and knew the unconscious man instantly. "Is that Itachi Uchiha?" Everyone in Konoha knew who the Uchihas were because the family practically owned everything in the city. From businesses to anything you can think of, they own it.

"Please sir. Help me." Ai asks. "I need an escort to the hospital." She stated, knowing that when you have a police escort, you can go faster on the roads. Itachi started another coughing fit and spitting up more red blood. "PLEASE!" Ai cried.

"…Alright ma'am, just start driving and I'll follow, that'll be your escort." Asuma says and Ai's eyes brighten up. "Thank you so much sir." She says, not knowing the reason why he would help her but was very thankful that he did.

When Asuma goes back into the car, he gives Ai the okay to start driving back on the roads again and soon was on the roads again.

Ai looks over back to Itachi Uchiha; a determined look appeared on her face. _'Don't worry Itachi, I'll get you there.' _Ai thought to herself and focused on getting to the hospital.

* * *

'_Only a few more miles now,' _Ai thought to herself as she was getting off the exit to enter the city. Just as Ai was getting off the exit; she looks both ways before starting to turn to the direction of the hospital but in the blink of an eye…the car started to spin.

Another car was driving and it crashes behind Ai's car, making her swerve around. Ai hits her head against the plastic part of the car's interior as she tried to stop the spinning. The car hits against the guardrail and stops the car's movement. Ai panted and her eyes were half open.

Pain started to succumb to her now and blood ran against the side of her head from the cut that was cause by the hit, just above her left eye. Itachi was turned some in his seat and was still unconscious.

Her vision blurred and she shakes it off. Ai turns the key to the car to find it still able to run so she really needed to get to the hospital. She looks around for the cop that was supposed to have been following her and she sees him on the other side of the road coming towards her.

That's all Ai needed to start driving again and to get there as soon as she could. The baby kicked inside of her stomach but Ai had to try to ignore it as best as she could at this point; till she reached the hospital.

* * *

Finally, she pulls into the emergency part of the hospital. The girl forces her door to open and she stood on her two feet, she swayed a bit and started to go over to the other side and get Itachi out. She falls top her knees and wraps an arm around her stomach, making sure her baby wasn't injured as well. Ai panted and looks very exhausted but she pulls herself up.

Asuma, who was following behind her, gets out of the car and runs over to the pregnant teen. "Ma'am, are you okay? Ma'am!"

Ai looks over at Asuma and says. "Get…Itachi to a doctor NOW!" Ai suddenly lets go of the car and falls forward, passing out and landing on her side.

* * *

Wow…pretty intense in my book…

Please Review ^_^


	18. Chapter 17: Plans

Welcome back to 'Story of a Mute Girl.' Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back.

Okay while I was thinking about what to put down for this chapter, I tend to listen to songs...and this one song got me thinking. It's called 'Love Like Candy Floss' and it's by this band known as SweetS. Well the lyrics, when translated would make a great opening for this story and I have it all in my head already. I swear, if I make any manga (because that what I want to when I get a career) I will make it a theme song.

To LucyCalulot: Wow...I never thought I'd have a fangirl...Lol Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Don't worries Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To animegirl1: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To fungirl33: Don't be scared 0_o Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: Everyone loves Sasuke in this story apparently. XD Lol on your comment. I'm glad you like my OC story...Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 17

"How did I get caught into car-pull duty?" Sasuke asked as he was talking to Akiko Haruno.

"Hey if I could drive, I would drive myself to your house and greet my dear Itachi." Akiko says on the passenger side of Sasuke's car.

Sasuke tried to say no toAkiko but she just ignored him and sat down, saying 'if you don't take me, I'll tattle to Itachi on you.' Sasuke didn't know if she was kidding or not and to have any issues with his older brother was something he didn't want right now in his life.

Especially with a baby on the way.

Sasuke started to pull into a stop, having seen a traffic to a stop and saw someone crashed into a guardrail.

_'Just because one idiot can't drive, doesn't me I have to be late getting home.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke got irritated and looks over at the pink haired girl. "Call Itachi and tell him we'll be late," Sasuke says.

"Uh, okay." Akiko says and gets her phone from her purse and started to call him but after a few moments. "No answer...that's strange, he usually answers when I call." Akiko says in a worried tone.

"Then try the house number." Sasuke says.

Akiko tries again, this time calling the house. _**"The number you have reach has been disconnected, please try again or dial another number." **_

"Yo Sasuke, you need to like get your phones checked because its been disconnected." Akiko says.

"Disconnected? The phone bill is always paid." Sasuke stated. He was the richest kid in town...hell, his family owed the town so how would the bill not been paid...unless it wasn't the bill at all...

"Akiko, try again..." Sasuke says, getting worried now. Something didn't feel right.

After another try... "Nothing Sasuke. It's the same thing."

A phone ring and it came from Sasuke's phone this time. The black haired raven pulls it out and answers.

"Hello?"

A long pause...Sasuke eyes widen and Sasuke started to shake in his seat. Not a word was spoken now for the Uchiha boy and he hung up. He the grabs wheel of his car and pulls out of traffic, and sped to the hospital.

* * *

"YOU ARE BY FAR THE LUCKIEST PERSON ON THIS PLANET AI UZUMAKI!" Tsunade shouted at her granddaughter.

Ai was awake now and in the hospital bed. A heart monitor was on and a fetus monitor machine was on her as well.

"DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU COULD HAVE MISCARRIED YOUR BABY! HUH? AND YOU WERE IN A CAR CRASH!"

Ai felt extremely guilty now because she could have miscarried the baby or the both of them could have died. "Granny Tsunade, please stop yelling." Ai says in a very soft voice. She has stitches from where she got cut on the side of her head and she was getting a headache, even with the numbing medicine that she was given.

Ai actually looked like she was going to pass out again, her eyes were drooping down and to Ai, everything looked hazy.

Tsunade sighed. "Get some rest, you look like you're about to pass out." The big-chested woman says and started to walks out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke pulls into the hospital and unbuckles his seat belt with Akiko trying to be as fast as the Uchiha.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Akiko says getting her stuff. "What's going on? Why are we here?" Akiko asked, not knowing what was going on.

Sasuke however didn't slow down. He gets out of his car and runs into the hospital and right into the recepontist's desk. The lady was on the phone when she looks up at the young man.

"Where...is Ai Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha?" Sasuke says slightly out of breath.

"Sir you will just have to wait-" The lady says and Sasuke threw his fist down, making a loud 'thud' echo.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHO THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING TO LADY! WHERE IS AI UZUMAKI AND ITACHI UCHIHA!" Sasuke says angrily, not caring if he was being 'un-Uchiha' like.

Tsunade was walking from Ai's room when she spots the boy and the noises he was making. "Sasuke." Tsunade's voice roared, making the entire waiting area.

The raven looks over sees Ai's grandmother, Tsunade and immediately went up to her. "Where is she? How is she? How's the baby?" Sasuke asked.

"Calm your ass Sasuke." Tsunade says. "I'll explain everything but you need to calm down."

Akiko ran into the lobby exhausted and she fell to her knees.

* * *

Sasuke and Akiko was walking with Tsunade to Ai's room.

"So she was in a car crash? Trying to save Itachi." Akiko says sadly and worried for both Ai and Itachi.

"Yeah, I yelled at her at how stupid she was. She hit her head and had to get some stitches and some cuts in bruises but nothing too serious as of yet. We're watching out for her baby. As for Itachi, he's in surgery now." Tsunade says as they walked.

Sasuke stopped walking and looked down at the ground. He hadn't known that his older brother was sick. How could he? He was too busy with Ai and the baby that...it just never occured to him that his brother would be sick.

Akiko and Tsunade stopped as well and looked at Sasuke with worry. "Sasuke...I'm sorry." Akiko says suddenly. "But Itachi told me...to not to tell you."

Sasuke's head spiked up and he looks at Akiko. "YOU...KNEW HE WAS SICK?"

"He told me that he was seeing a doctor and that he was getting better, but I didn't think he was lying to me...he told me...to not tell you because he didn't want you to worry about him." Akiko says, remembering that day when she found him in his office on the ground coughing up blood. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you...I think that you deserved to know...if my sister ever got sick, I would want to know." Akiko stated.

Sasuke felt like he was going to get sick at his stomach. Too many people he cared about was getting hurt in more ways than one. He was starting to get flashbacks of the car crash in his head, something he never wanted to re-live again.

"Sasuke." Tsunade says, going up to the boy and puts his shoulders. "Snap out of it Sasuke."

A door opens slowly and steps were barely heard. Tsunade looks up and was surprised to see who it was but she steps away from Sasuke. Gentle arms wrapped around Sasuke lovingly.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke widen's when he heard that voice.

"Ai...you need to go back to-"

"I love you."

Sasuke went quiet and his arms wrapped around the girl. He nuzzles in Ai's hair, quietly inhaling her scent which relaxed him so.

Ai looks up at Sasuke and she smiled lightly. "I'm so sorry I caused you so much worry Sasuke. I haven't been looking out for you like I should have."

Sasuke puts his hand on Ai's cheek and looks into her blue eyes. "I love you Ai...and you don't need to worry about me it's a father's job to protect their child and their child's mother." Sasuke says and lifts Ai up bridal style.

Akiko and Tsunade just watched but as soon as Sasuke lifted Ai up, they followed them into the hospital room. No words were spoken between Sasuke and Ai as he tucked her into the bed and sits on the mattress, holding Ai's hand.

Ai moved Sasuke's hand onto he bulging stomach, letting him feel the kicks in her stomach. It was calm and peaceful in the room and Sasuke wanted to savor as much of it as he could before facing the cruel reality that soon awaited for him.

* * *

Somewhere else...in a hideout...

The sound of water dripping from pipes seemed to echo through the dark corridor of this evil place. Theses dripping sounds were soom covered by the sound of heels as they walked in the hallway into a dark observing area.

A hooded girl bows on one knee to the man in the mask.

"What you have requested for has been done...Madara-sama." The girl hated this man to no end but had no chioce but to obey him.

"Well done Miyoko." The masked man says, turning to her. "You've done well."

The purple-eyed girl glares deadly at Madara Uchiha. She hates him but her family was the one she was in debt to. Before she was even born, her parents, Pein and Konan, were part of his damn gang. After Konan and Pein left the gang, that had their daughter, Miyoko and soon were in proverty. The barely got by with essentials as it was but tt wasn't until a few years ago when Miyoko was a child when her father began to getting sick. They didn't have health insurance or money to go to an actual doctor; that's when Madara appeared in her life. He promised to heal Pein but there certainly was no 'freebies' in the game of life.

"Madara-sama...when will you fulfill your promise?" Miyoko asked. "When will my father be healthy again?"

"Patience my dear Miyoko." Madara says. "He was given medicine and has IVs attached to his body so he should be getting better any day now." He smirked under his mask. "But I do have a question for you...Miyoko."

"And what is that?" She gritted her teeth.

"How you do capture a mother fox?" He asked.

_'Strange question.' _Miyoko thought to herself before replying. "I...guess it would have to do something with her babies." She says.

"Exactly." Madara had a evil look in his eye. "You get her kittlings; you get the mother fox." Madara says and turns to a huge monitor that had been turned off until a few buttons had been punched in. At a few different angles, a boy was chained up to a stone wall. Blonde hair had been dyed with the color red from blood and he looks unresponsive.

"Whose that?" Miyoko dared asked.

"That is your cousin, Naruto." Madara spoke. "He was easy to get to but he was being resentful and had to be punished severely. He was only part one." Madara spoke.

Miyoko couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wasn't even sure if he was even alive or not until his head started to move so as if he was waking up.

"Do you know why I'm telling you this?" Madara asked.

"No."

A chuckle came from Madara. "Your next assignment will be to capture..." He presses a few buttons from the keyboard and a image of Ai appeared. "Her."

"You want me to capture...her?"

"Her name is Ai Uzumaki. Though younger, she is smarter. Oh and you better not harm her. She's with child; an Uchiha's child," Madara spoke and an evil laugh filled the room.

* * *

"The surgery was a success." Tsunade announced after hearing the news herself.

"Yes!" Akiko says and Sasuke and Ai were so relieved. They were still in Ai's room still and everything did seem to go right.

Akiko grabs her bag. "I'm going to see him in the recovery room." She says and started to run out.

"Hey!"

"Oh leave her." Tsunade says and pulls up a sonogram machine that she brought with her. "We're going to see the baby." Tsunade says.

"Really?" Ai asked and used her arms to prop herself up some.

"Yes, I'm going to check to see how the baby is so lay back down and lift your shirt up some." Tsunade says and goes over to Ai's bedside and gets the machine ready.

Ai lifts her shirt up some and saw a bruise on her tummy and that made her worried. Sasuke holds Ai's hand and brushes some hair from her face.

Cold jel was squirted on Ai's tummy and made Ai jump a little. "It's cold." She says and giggled a bit.

"It will warm up." Tsunade says and puts the sensor on her stomach and moves it around some, avoiding the bruise on her stomach.

The images looked fuzzy but they were clear enough for Tsunade to read. "Okay everything looks normal...baby may be small but that just means that you need to eat a little more Ai." Tsunade says and turns to the two of them.

"Do you two want to know the sex?"

Sasuke and Ai looked at each other and Ai nodded.

"Yes, we would." Sasuke replied.

"Okay you two...you're going to have a baby-"

* * *

What will they have? A boy or a girl? The results will be announced but you still have to VOTE! Leave it in a review for your vote and IT WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

So far, GIRL has been winning but the BOY votes can make a comeback.

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	19. Chapter 18: Baby Beginnings

Hey everyone! And welcome back to 'Story of a Mute Girl.'

I'm so happy that I got so many reviews and votes. ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for your vote and review ^_^

To Kauiltz-Twins-Fangirl: Thanks for your vote and review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: I'm sorry about no twins...but thanks for your vote and review ^_^ (For some reason, whenever I type in the name, it won't save...so I spaced it out...)

To Shifuni: Thanks for your vote and review ^_^

To Twiggy: Thanks for your vote and review ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: Thanks for your vote and review ^_^

To lovethewest: Thanks for your vote and review ^_^

To IceDragonHikari: Thanks for your review ^_^

To HomeSkilitBuscuit.93: Thanks for your review ^_^

To Alpenwolf: Thank you for your reviews and your vote ^_^

To i'mtheneCAKEPIG: Thanks for your review and your vote ^_^

And now...for the results...

Boy: 3

Girl: 6

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 18

Four weeks...it has been three weeks since that incident and Ai sitting in the living room with Sasuke. The raven Uchiha has been very protective over Ai since that car crash and whatever she was doing, going to do, or had already done, Sasuke wanted to know or be there. Really, Ai felt awkward about it because Sasuke catered to her everything, and she never even asked.

Ai was in her twenty-first week and it was late April already.

"Sasuke." Ai suddenly spoke from their silence.

Sasuke turned his head to Ai. "Yes? What is it?"

Ai started to blush some, "Um...How is Itachi?" She asked and really having no more to talk about.

Sasuke not only had been taking care of Ai but also assisted with Itachi as well. Although Akiko was there to help, Sasuke preferred if he, or rather anyone, help Itachi recover. Sasuke didn't like Akiko. She was way too much like her sister, Sakura, and that annoyed him.

"He's okay now Ai...he's probably still sleeping." Sasuke assures her. He was grateful to Ai because she saved his life.

They had the phone line checked out and it turned out that someone did cut the phone line to their mansion. They've been fixed but the problem still remained...who did it?

"Oh...that's good. I'm glad he's doing okay." Ai smiled some and she looks down at her stomach, feeling the baby kicking some. They were like gentle taps under Ai's skin and she loved it. She places a hand on her tummy and with her fingers, she lightly follows the movements.

"She's kicking again?" Sasuke asked.

Yes, they were going to have a little girl, they much they found out from Granny Tsunade.

"Uh-huh, she's going to be an active child," Ai says softly, still blushing.

Sasuke moves closer and puts a hand on top of Ai's, making her to stop moving it. The blonde girl looks up and she eyes locked with Sasuke's onyx eyes.

She was completely red now and started to laugh a little, nervously.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"It...tickles..." she giggled and she was referring to Sasuke's hand which was moving up and down Ai's hand now.

"Oh." Sasuke says with a smirk. "You're ticklious huh?" He asks.

"Uh...a little." Ai sweat dropped.

"Well then..." Sasuke says and started to tickle her some on purpose and she was in a giggling fit now.

"Sasuke!" Ai says and laughed and tried to push him off some. "Stop! It tickles!"

Ai started to lower down onto the sofa and Sasuke was right above her but he was on his knees and hoovered above her some so he wasn't putting his weight on her stomach.

He ran his hand on the sides of Ai's tummy, which didn't have stretch marks on it, brushing them upwards and she was giggling so much, she didn't realize that Sasuke was only a few inches away from her lips.

Sasuke stopped tickling her so that she could calm down a bit.

"Hehe...hehehe..." Ai giggled and she opens her eyes to see Sasuke above her but she didn't feel his weight on top of her. "Sa-sasuke." She stuttered and Sasuke leans down and kisses her on the lips.

Ai was surprised but she didn't try to stop him. Ai relaxes under him and closes her eyes, joining in kissing him though her face was still showing that red blush color.

Akiko, just happen to walk in at the wrong time. She was there to visit Itachi and unfortunately, she brought her sister, Sakura there so she saw as well.

Akiko sighed and goes into the kitchen and gets a squirt bottle and fills it with water. The pinkette walks back out and started to squirt Sasuke.

"What the fuck?" He asked as cold water was being squirted on him and she gets off Ai.

"Down boy, Down!" Akiko says and due to her squirting water like is he was a pet kitten who got on the furniture. Sasuke falls off the couch but luckily didn't take Ai down with him.

The blonde looks up and sees Akiko and Sakura. "Guys?" She asked.

"No thanks are necessary." Akiko says, and blows into the bottle like if it was a gun and she shot a round of bullets.

Sasuke got up irritatated. "AKIKO? WHAT THE HELL!"

"I came over to take care of my beloved Itachi and I had to bring Sakura...I didn't want to see you and poor Ai make-out. The girl is already carrying your child! You've already taken her innocence," Akiko says and as Ai sits up, she hugs her neck. "Don't take what's left of her innocence Sasuke!"

"Akiko...maybe you're over selling it a bit too far." Sakura commented.

Akiko looks over and blinks twice. "Over selling what?"

Sakura sighs and slapped herself for her sister's stupidity. "Never mind."

"Can't...breath!" Ai says choking a bit from Akiko's hold.

Akiko let's her go and Ai started panting a bit. Sasuke got up quickly and tended to her.

"I'm so sorry Ai." Akiko says backing up some. "I never meant to hurt you."

Sakura watched as Sasuke was rubbing Ai's back to help her breath. She loved Sasuke and it hurt her to see that Ai was getting so much attention from him. The fact that they were just making out in front of her was like a punch in the gut.

"Ai."

_"That should be my man..." _Sakura thought to herself bitterly.

"I'm okay." She smiled lightly to Sasuke who rubbed her back still. Ai started to soothe the kicks in her stomach since the baby had been starting a kicking storm in there. Sasuke started to rub her tummy and he feels the kicks against her skin.

_"That should be 'our' child Sasuke should be loving on." _Sakura thought again to herself with her inner Sakura.

Akiko senses Sakura's jealousy and started to regret bringing her here. "Hey Sakura." Akiko says, snapping Sakura out of her bitter thoughts. "I'll introduce you to Itachi." Akiko says and takes Sakura's hand and lead her away from Ai and Sasuke.

Sakura looked back as she was being dragged upstairs. She sees Sasuke sitting down next to Ai.

_"That should be me..."_

* * *

"I'm surprised to see Sakura here." Ai comment but not in a mean way.

"I don't trust her, especially near you," Sasuke says and he brings Ai closer to him.

Ai started blushing again. "Oh...um...yeah..." She says the last word in a low voice, remembering what she and Ino did to her. "I understand."

Sasuke feels Ai's happiness fading and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry about it, I will be here to protect you."

"And the baby?" Ai blushed.

"That one goes without saying." Sasuke says in her ear. "Speaking of...what will her name be?" Sasuke asked.

"Name?...Um...I haven't really thought of one." Ai says in embarrassment.

"Well...I know that she'll have my last name...she's an Uchiha after all." Sasuke says, nuzzling in her warmth.

Ai brushes her fingers through black spikes and relaxes in Sasuke's scent. _'Sasuke smells good...'_

Sasuke pulls back and cups Ai's cheek and with his thumb, traces a thin whisker line. Ai winces some and puts her hand on top of Sasuke and leans in to his hand. _'Moments like this...treasure forever...' _Ai told herself. _'Those peaceful moments where it's just the two of you...I remember when...this...' _Ai rubs her tummy with her free hand, _'began...'_

* * *

_Early December..._

_The snow picked up harshly around Konoha. This town never had rough snows so there was barely and delays or snow days for the school days. However, this particular snow was heavy and school had gotten cancelled. _

_Ai, having no television or radio in her and her brother's apartment, hadn't heard the news and went to the school, believing it was open. _

_"I can't believe that school has to be open...ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed and shivered as they walked. _

_Ai takes off her coat that was a few sizes too big for her and puts it on Naruto's shoulders. She had on a old, wool sweater with holes in it from when moths had gotten in over the season and started to eat through it. _

_"Thanks sis." Naruto says, appreciating how sweet his sister was and his puts his arms in the sleeves. "You sure you'll be okay?" Naruto asked and Ai only put a hand up, meaning end it, as she clung to herself to stay warm._

* * *

_By the time they had gotten to the school, no one was around and the place was locked up. _

_"DAMN IT!" Naruto says, kicking some snow in frustration. "We walked all the way here in the freaking cold and THIS happens!" _

_Ai shivered and really wanted to get somewhere warm. Going home wasn't an option because they didn't have any heat expect for blankets and those were as thin as paper. _

_The snow crumbled under Naruto's feet as he started to walk. "Come on Ai, let's just go...I think I know a place where we can get warmed up." Naruto says, smiling a bit to make Ai feel better some. "And don't worry, it's not far from here."_

* * *

_After a ten minute walk...Ai thought her arms were going to be frozen off from the coldness but soon, Naruto brought her to a strange place...a place in where she had never been before; a bar._

_It was dark but there was some heat in the place. No one was hardly there since it was a weekday and most of the drunks wouldn't dare risk snow just to get to a bar so the place was pretty deserted. _

_"Yo bar-keep!" Naruto shouted, apparently knowing the tender very well however this was Ai's first time meeting him. _

_The man was old and really as he was wiping some glasses, Naruto sat down at a stool and Ai goes over to the stove where there was a small fire, but a fire none the less. _

_"Naruto..." The man smiled and looks over at the girl. "Whose the chick?" _

_Naruto turns around and sees his sister, rubbing her hands together and putting them by the fire. "Oh that's my twin sis, Ai. Don't mind her, she's mute so she won't say anything." Naruto says to the tender and the bar tender gave Naruto a round of shots. _

* * *

_Hours went by and Ai was still in the same position at the fire place, trying to get warm. She was worried by maybe she had gotten some for or frost bite and she wouldn't be able to recover from it. She didn't know...Naruto was hammered off his mind and soon, other adults who braved the weather started to arrive. _

_"Oh...sh-shit..." Naruto slurred and a his drunken state. His cheeks were red and as he got up, he wobbled. "I-I bet-bet-better get out of her-here...I don't wanna go to jail." Naruto says and started to bumping into other people and he left the bar without Ai._

_It was around that same time when Sasuke and a few of his friends decided to go out drinking that day. They were just outside of the bar when Naruto wobbled out and fell into the white blanket of snow. _

_"What a dumbass." Kiba commented and laughed at the idiot blonde as he entered the bar. _

_Sasuke walked in with Neji, hating him for making him come to this...'get together.'_

_At the same time, Ai looks around and sees no Naruto and that made her nervous. She was shy around others and since she didn't speak, she would seem rude whenever someone would try to talk to her. Not to mention she never liked being alone. Not since...that day..._

_"Hey girlie."_

_A man says and approaches Ai. "You wanna drink? I'll pay." The man says. _

_Ai tried to refuse but using hand gestures but the guy didn't understand. "Yo! One round of sake for the pretty girl." The guy says and pulls Ai to the stools. _

_When the blonde girl sits, she remained quiet and scared. "There ya go." The man says and hands her a cup. "You've been at that stove for hours, you shoulda just asked for some alcohol, that warms you up really well."_

_Ai stares at the cup and sees her reflection in it...she looked like she was about to cry..._

_"I didn't waste my money just so you can stare at the damn liquid. DRINK!" _

_Ai nearly jumped and by fear, she drank it in one golp. Hoping the man would back off from her. _

_Sasuke and his friends were only a few tables over when they he sees Ai at the stools, sitting by some creep. Sasuke took a drink out of his third glass of sake and wiped his mouth. "I'll be back." He tells his friends and goes up to where Ai was sitting. _

_He had liked...loved this girl for a while and was wondering why she was here. Was she forced to come in from the weather earlier? _

_The guy gives her another glass and by the look in her eye, she HAD to drink it. She couldn't say no...and baring with the awful taste of alcohol, she drank the cup and she was feeling really dizzy and wobbly. _

_"Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked and Ai looked up at him, even though she could barely tell who it even was because her vision danced before her. _

_"Who the hell are you kid?" The old pervert asked and he pulls Ai closer to him. "This here is MY whore for the evening."_

_Ai snapped her head to the guy and was TERRORIFED now. He was...going to get her so drunk, that she won't be able to stop him..._

_"I don't think so..." Sasuke says and punched the guy in the jaw and he let's Ai go. She nearly fell forward but it was in time for Sasuke to catch her. "Are you okay?" He asked._

_Ai looked up and her eyes quivered some in her sockets before unwanted tears fell. In her drunk and cold state, she loved Sasuke's warm he provided. _

_The raven helps Ai on her feet and escorts her to somewhere more private._

* * *

_Sasuke and Ai were both out of their minds but somehow through the evening...Sasuke ended up on top of her...and Ai's vision began to focus some...she couldn't remember who the guy was from all the sake in her system but she did remember those touches and how good it felt..._

_To be loved...to be wanted...to be...anything but a burden for only a moment..._

_The touches were light and it all began to Sasuke and how he touched her cheek...and traced one of her whisker-like scars on her face..._

* * *

Okay I hope everyone enjoyed reading and how it all began was a somewhat of a special request from i'mthenewCAKEPIG.

Oh and before I forget...to Alpenwolf...the review you made about how id Itachi and Akiko ever had a child, it should be a boy...LOL x100 I'll explain, my best friend who I based the character on, only wants boys! I showed he the review via ipod touch and we both had a good laugh and that actually cheered her up...so thank you for sending me that review ^_^

Please Review ^^


	20. Chapter 19: Baby Shower

Hey everyone and welcome back to Story of a Mute Girl

To Always-Unpredictable: Lol thank you for your review ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: No you didn't so no worries. Lol thank you for your review ^_^

To Alpenwolf: Yeah because that was the only time she ever had sex. Sasuke took her virginity...Sora for a girl's name?...I'm not so sure but that for the help...thank you for your review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To IceDragonHikari: I know...she's should...thank you for your review ^_^

To jojo: It's a girl...sorry your a little like on the poll...but thank you for your review ^_^

To AmyaEnvyElric: Thank you for your review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: I'm sorry! But thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 19

"Come on Ai! I wanna see ya!" Akiko shouted playfully to the pregnant teen.

You see, Akiko had conceivence Ai to go shopping for her and the baby and right now, Ai was changing into some maturnity clothes.

Ai on the other hand...was embarrassed. She went into the dressing room and got changed but she was too embarrassed to show herself off. Her face was blushing madly as she held the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Ai was twenty-three weeks now and the month was May now.

"It fits." Ai says to Akiko.

"I wanna see! Please? Come on! Show your stuff Ai!" Akiko says.

"O...k-kay." Ai stuttered and she comes out with a pink maturnity shirt and with her slightly tan skin and blonde hair, she looked rather cute. She was wearing maturnity jeans.

"Aww Kawaii! That's so adorable on you Ai!" Akiko says.

"I'm..not a fan of pink." Ai admits with red on her face and she twiddle her fingers now.

"NONSENSE! With your hair and eyes! Pink is your best friend...which reminds me...I saw this cute aturnity dress you MUST try on...I'll be right back!" Akiko says and runs off to get it.

Ai sweatdropped at her friend and turns her head some to see a mirror. It was the three way mirror that showed yourself from three different angles. Ai gets closer till she was standing in the center and saw how big she had gotten. Her stomach was bulging out quite nicely and over the past months, she noticed her breast have gotten bigger and swollen, even tender to the touch. Ai started to feel self conscious; not because she was pregnant, but because everyone was staring at her because she was pregnant. It wasn't common for a teenager to be pregnant where they lived but when a girl did get pregnant, she won't be 'showing it off' as some people called it. She would be at her house or on the streets.

Ai was nervous about coming out with Akiko today but since she was Ai's first 'girl' friend, she didn't want to say no.

Akiko came back with the said dress and sees Ai looking at herself and smiled. "See, you do look good."

Ai turns and she smiled lightly at her and tried on a few more clothes.

* * *

"You're time to act is soon Miyoko." Madara says to the teen. "Ai is over halfway through her pregnancy and won't be able to fight."

Miyoko was standing behind Madara, glaring evilly at him. She wanted nothing more than to slap him countless. Her father's condition had gotten a little better but not much...and after what she recently discovered, she wanted his head on a pike.

"Sir, what about Sasuke?" Miyoko asked, knowing everything abut her 'mission.' "He's been around Ai for some time now, never letting her go far without him by her side."

Madara smirk and turn to the girl, approaching her step by step. "I'll handle my 'nephew' soon enough." The masked man walked passed th cloaked girl and kept walking. "Just be sure to get ready."

* * *

Miyoko was now in her room, packing whatever she thought she needed to properly kidnap the girl 'Ai' without harming her or the baby she carried.

A knock was heard and she turns to the door. "It's open."

The door opens slowly to see her mother, Konan at the door. The blue haired woman looks at her daughter and felt so guilty. "Are you getting ready-"

"Yes. It's under 'his' orders after all. I can't refuse." Miyoko says sharply.

"Miyoko..." Her mother spoke sadly.

"How's dad?" She asked as she zipped her bag shut.

"He's at least waking up...but he can't stomach anything to eat yet..." Konan spoked.

Miyoko eyes darted away for her mother. "I see...that's progress right?"

"Yes it is." Konan says. "Miyoko..." She says softly as she approached her daughter from behind and hugs her. "I'm so sorry that you have to do all of this for him. This wasn't the type of future we wanted for you." She cried into her daughter's back.

"I know mom...I know..." Miyoko says and reached back and placed her hand on top of her mother's.

* * *

"You really didn't have to buy me all of these things Akiko.' Ai sweatdropped as the car was filled with bag and bags or stuff from the maturnity store and baby store.

"It's nothing...It's a shame Sasuke couldn't come with us, but I guess I'll force him to come along next time for the bigger things the baby will need." Akiko says as the driver pulls into the Uchiha estate.

"Well he's been busy, he's helping running his family's company since Itachi isn't at a hunderd perect yet." Ai says defending Sasuke in a way.

"No way, he should be there for you when picking out things for his child after all...speaking of, I heard you were having a girl. I would want a boy...nothing but boys." Akiko says.

"Really? Why's that?" Ai asked.

"Well you've met my sis haven't ya? Most girls are bitchs and they expect to be spoiled."

"You mean like you do?" Ai blurted out and covered her mouth.

Ai thought than and there that she had made Akiko mad and she didn't want to make her mad. However, instead of anger that was expressed, she laughed; hard.

"That was a good burn Ai...I'll give ya that!" Akiko says laughing still.

Ai was very...confused but decided to stay quiet for the moment.

The door opens and it was the driver. "Here you go miss." He says polietly.

"Oh thank you." Ai says getting out of the car and polietly bowed to the driver.

Akiko got out after her and grabbed a few bags while the driver grabbed most of them from the trunk.

Ai and Akiko walk up and open the door to the Uchiha mansion. "Hello! We're back!" Akiko shouted to who ever was listening.

It was unusally quiet and Ai lifted a bag. "I'll take this upstairs to my room." She says.

"Wait what about the baby's nursey?" She asked.

"Well...Sasuke says he'll start painting it soon. I offered to help but he thinks that the paint fumes would be bad for the baby...I guess I have to agree with him but I told him what colors to pick."

Akiko smirked. "Lemme guess...pink." She assumes since it's a girl she's having.

"Actually no, it's lavendar." Ai says.

"Lavendar? As in light purple?" Akiko question as the two girls started up the stairs.

"Yeah...I thought that would be pretty cute...why?" Ai asked. "You don't like it?" She asked getting teary eyed.

Akiko held her hand up in defense. "No no no, I like it...I have nothing aganist the color purple." She says.

Ai smiled again. "Great! I know Sasuke likes it!" Ai says finished up the stairs.

_'Her and her mood swings...aye!' _Akiko groaned in her head and finshed up the stairs.

* * *

Ai pust her things down in the room where she had been sleeping and the two started down the stairs again and when the two reached the living room...

"Surprise!" A room full of people shouted.

Ai nearly fell backwards and was scared but thankfully, Akiko was behind her and caught her before she hit the floor. She was blushing madly and a little shocked. "Wh-wh-wh-what? What's going on?" She asked as she turned her head left and right in different directions.

There was Temari, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata in the room that were girls and Sasuke, Itachi, and most of Sasuke's guy friends like Neji, Shikamaru and a few others, Tsunade was there as well with Jiraiya.

"It's a baby shower Ai." Tsunade says.

"Ba-baby shower?" She was still in a state of shock.

"Yeah, it's where we 'shower' the mother gifts for the baby." Akiko says and makes sure Ai stood up straight. She giggled a bit as well and got around her. "I helped plan it." Akiko says and goes over to Itachi and sits down beside him.

Sasuke goes over and wraps a arm around Ai. "It's just a small party, just for you." Sasuke says and escorts her to a chair that had balloons tied at the back of it, making her sit down.

Ai examines the room and she sees the pink and white streamers and the big banner that stated 'Baby shower' and 'It's a girl,' underneathe it. On a table, there were presents that were all nicely wrapped up. She'd never received any presents that were wrapped up before. And right on a different table, there was even a big sheet cake with pink roses on it and other food like chips, some veggies and sodas.

"Alright, what do you wanna do first Ai?" Tenten asks.

"Uh..." Ai didn't know.

"Oh let's make a few bets! As a game!" Ino says to break the ice.

"Bets? Like what?" Tsunade asks, her gambling habit showing up.

"Well...like who will the baby look more like? Ai or Sasuke, will she had blonde hair or black? Will her eyes be like Sasuke's or Ai's? Things like that." Ino says.

"Oh and let's see if we can pick out any names for the baby!" Sakura says. "Like pick a few girl names and see if Sasuke likes them." She says.

Akiko frown some. "Don't you mean Sasuke AND Ai?"

Sakura ignored her sister. "Come on let's play!"

Ai sat and watched as the girls were making all sorts of bets. She wanted to be part of it but wasn't sure of she could be. How could she really bet on her baby's apperance?

Sasuke walks up from behind Ai and placed a small crown on her with little shaw in the back. Ai perks some and turns around to see Sasuke. "This was all Tsuande's plan, she wanted you to have a small party for you since you're her granddaughter after all. Let's try to enjoy it." He tells her.

Ai smiled. "Okay Sasuke. I'll try to enjoy...but this is the first party I've ever been to, so I don't know how to...interact with people." Ai mentions with a sweat-drop expression.

"Just talk to a few people. Thank them for coming and bring presents. That sorta thing."

"I will." Ai says. "So um...are more people going to show up?" She asked out of curiousity.

"My cousin Sai is suppose to, and maybe one other person but that's it." Sasuke says.

"Okay then. This already feels like such a big party." Ai says when really, it was pretty small. _'I kinda want Naruto to be here as well...I miss him...'_

* * *

Now it was about time for Ai to open up some presents...

"Okay...this one's from Temari..." Ai says and started to open it up and it was some clothes. "Aw thank you so much Temari" Ai smiled and held up a cute little dress.

"No problem Ai." The girl says.

"Open mine next!" Ino says and hands her a present with a really big bow on it.

"Wow Ino..." Ai says and opens the present and it had a little seat for the baby that vibrates some. "Thanks Ino."

"See Sakura, my present is better."

Sakura didn't say anything but presented her gift. "Here Ai." She says with a snarky attitude.

"Thank you Sakura." Ai smiled and accepted her gift. When the blonde girl started to open it, there was a knock at the door.

Everyone turned around. "I wonder who that is." Ai says and Sasuke goes over and opens the door to be face to face with a older man.

"Uncle Madara?" Sasuke says.

"Sasuke-boy! How's my nephew been?" He says in a cheerful mood.

"Uh...fine. What are you doing here? Are you here to talk to Itachi about something?" Sasuke asked as he allowed his uncle inside.

"I just wanted to see how you were. I've heard so much has happened." He comments.

Sasuke leads his uncle into the living room where the party was.

"My word, what's going on in here?" Madara asks like an old man.

"Baby shower...I want you to meet someone whose very important in my life right now." Sasuke says and suddenly a sudden 'boom' went off in the room. The girls shreked with terror as the room was filling up with a smoke.

There were crashing sounds and stuff being knocked over that it was hard to tell which way was what.

The sound of glass breaking was heard and the scream of Ai's was heard loudly over the rest of the guests.

The smoke cleared up some and everything was a mess. The cake was knocked over, food was knocked over as well. Guest were scattered all over the living room and some people were even on top of others.

"Is everyone alright?" Sasuke asked as he runs over to where the mess was.

"I guess...ow." Akiko says getting up from behind the couch as she apparently fell over it.

Oynx eyes searched the entire room and Jiraiya and Tsunade, who were one-cell over because the decided to get hammered for this event, were getting off of each other.

"Hey...wait a minute where Ai?" Hinata asked.

Everyone look over at where Ai was when she was opening Sakura's present.

"And where's Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he searched for his beloved Ai but didn't see a trace of her.

"Oh dear, this is quite awful." Madara commented.

Sasuke runs over to where a window was broken and then sees the screen door wide open.

"Someone kidnapped Ai..." Sasuke says and turns to everyone in the room. "Ai was kidnapped."

* * *

Wow so it finally happened...what will happen to poor Ai and her baby?

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	21. Chapter 20: Sakura's Plan

Hey everyone and welcome to Story of a Mute Girl ^_^

To Always'Unpredictable: Nice name suggestions ^_^ Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To Alpenwolf: Huh, I didn't know that...Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To 01Shadow Angel: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To Gunnosai: Thanks for sending me that pic btw ^_^ I like it...lol...You sure ask a lot of questions though LOL JK JK Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To IceDragonHikari: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To fungirl33: Thank you for the review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: Now I'M scared...that was a funny review ^_^ Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Sakura is a b word that ryhmes with witch...she is NOT sassy...okay maybe she is..thanks for reviewing ^_^

BY THE WAY...This is a short chapter...I couldn't really come up with anything at the moment...

I don't Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 20

Ai's started to open and the blue iris was shown only hald due to the exhausted lids themselves.

"So you're awake then?" A woman's voice rang.

A big gasped escaped the pregnant girl's mouth as it became clear to her what had happened.

She had been kidnapped.

Panic started to rise in the girl as she sits up using her elbows as support.

A hand helps her up and gets her settled. "There...see, you don't need to strain yourself."

Ai was a surprised but she started to look around at her surrounds. It looks like a decent medical clinic with not so bright lights, a few other beddings and some curtain dividers so that paients could have somewhat of a privacy.

The person who was holding her up with one arm, was rearranging her pillows with the other hand and she eases Ai back down to a sitting up position. Her head rested on the backboard behind her.

"You're Ai. Am I correct?"

Ai turned to the woman and nodded a bit. She had a flower...no...a paper flower in her hair.

"My name is Konan and I'm going to be your midwife while you are here."

"Where is 'here' anyway? Why am I 'here'?" Ai asked in a low voice. "What's going on?"

The woman sigh a bit. "I'm under orders to watch you until you give birth, you were kidnapped but that's all I'm aware of." Konan says.

"Whose orders?" Ai asked.

When Konan was about to answer, the door opened. "Mother, have she-" A girl around Ai's age asks. "Oh, I'm glad she's awake." She says looking at Ai.

"Miyoko, knock before you enter a room." Konan says and turns back to Ai. "I'm sorry, she's my daughter, Miyoko and-"

"You brought me here..." Ai says, looking at the girl. It was her eyes that gave her away. Ai remembers seeing her eyes when she was grabbed before blacking out.

Miyoko look guilty and ashamed. "Yes...I was under orders." She says in a low voice. "I didn't want to do it...especially when you're with child...but that's what Madara ordered."

Ai blinks. "Madara...whose that?"

"He's a very powerful man...anything he wants, he gets and doesn't care what happens and if you ever ask him for anything...or try to leave...you're finished." Miyoko says.

"So why am I here? I don't know him." Ai asked.

"Not you...your family." Konan says.

Ai turns to the woman. "My...family?...NARUTO!" Ai suddenly realized. "Where is he? I haven't seen him and such a long time...that...that I..." Ai says as her voice started to crack.

"Naruto is held capitve...he tried to leave...but unfornatly, was no match for Madara and his band of thugs..." Miyoko says.

Ai started to cry when she head this. This was her twin they were talking about. She's lived with him and she used to relay on him...

Used to...

"Well well, look whose crying?" A voice so cold, that the north and south poles were considered to be summer weather.

Ai looks up. "Sakura..."

"Surprised?" The pink hair girl asked as she enter the room.

"Actually no...I'm not." Ai says. "But why are you here?"

Sakura points a finger at the blonde. "You stole Sasuke away from me and I'm here to make you suffer...I was in on kidnapping you."

"Why?" Ai asks. "And if I suffer, so will mine AND Sasuke's child...don't hurt my child." Ai says and wraps her arms around her buldging stomach.

Sakura twirled her finger around her pink hair. "I won't hurt the baby...I'm going to do something to you that will destory you in the inside however..."

"And what's that?" Ai asked, glaring at the girl.

"I will raise your daughter."

Ai broke. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Ai says and wanted to do nothing more than to strangle her till that pink hair turned purple. "You get near my baby and I'll-"

"Or you'll what? You're such an idiot...just like your big brother..." Sakura says.

"And how will you do it...You know if you have my baby, Sasuke will only hate you more."

"I've got that covered..." Sakura says and suddenly started to fake crying to make it look believeable...whatever she was doing. "I tried to sa-save Ai...but she di-didn't sur-survive th-the birth...but she did as-ask me to watch over her da-daughter for her..." Sakura says.

"Are you trying to act?" Ai asked, not impressed. "If so, I give that performance a zero out of five stars." Ai says.

"Seriously Sakura, that was just terrible." Miyoko says adding her comment.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Sakura shouted. She gains her recomposure and looks down at Ai. "It won't really matter because no matter what happens, your daughter will be separated from you." Sakura says.

"I'll be rescued...or I'll escape." Ai says.

"Do you really believe that?...Do you really think that your pathetic life really means the world to anyone?"

"Sasuke cares."

"About the baby, not you."

"That's not true! He cares for me! Deeply!" Ai says.

"You were nothing but a drunken fling that should never have happened..." Sakura says in Ai's face.

"Get..away from me..." Ai spoke in a calm voice.

"Or what?"

Ai raised her fist and punches Sakura as hard as she could. She left a mark and made Sakura stumble, but Ai also hurt her hand in the process.

"Ai!" Konan says and holds Ai back some. "Think of the baby."

Sakura wiped her mouth a bit. "You're so dead you whore!" Sakura says.

"That's enough Sakura," a dark voice says.

Everyone in the froze and turned to the direction of the voice.

"Madara-sama." Sakura says.

"You were about to attack her, weren't you."

"Ye-yes but-"

"Shut up." Madara says and walks pass her and his eyes were on Ai.

"Who are you?" Ai asked.

"My name is Madara Uchiha. I'm so sorry for her behavior...but please, let us talk this out," The man spoke and his eye narrows around the room; a que to know the ladies he wanted his privacy with the girl.

Like cowards, they scurried off and now Ai was all alone with Madara.

"What do you want with me?" Ai asked.

"Your mother..."

* * *

Sasuke was busy running around the worse part of Konoha and was searching for Ai. He was extremely worried and as it began to rain, everything just...useless.

"Sasuke...come on...she's not here, we'll look somewhere else." Neji says, informing his friend.

Sasuke remind quiet and allowed the raindrops to fall.

"...Why would anyone...do this? She's innocent...what could she possibly be guilty of?" Sasuke asked.

A dark figure was jumping from roof top to roof top. The sound of quick steps echoed the area but it wasn't loud enough for thr Uchiha or Hyuga to hear.

"I don't know but come on, you'll catch a cold you we stand here any longer." Neji says and just as he and Sasuke turned around, a mysterious figure jumps in front of them.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha?" The figure asks.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"I know where Ai is." The figure says.

"What?" Sasuke asked an Neji's eyes widen a bit. "Sasuke, do you think we can trust...him?" Neji says.

"I'm a woman..." The figure says as she drops her hood and revealed very long, red hair. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I'm Ai and Naruto's mother.

* * *

Wow...Kushina is ALIVE! Wow...amazing!

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	22. Chapter 21: The Horrors of Madara

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Story of a Mute Girl'

Sorry for this chapter for being short.

To Always-Unpredictable: O_o...Wow...that's scary...DIRTY MOUTH! But I forgive ya ^_^ Thank you for your review ^_^ Oh and by the way, 'I Love You Mommy' story I have was adopted! That's why I haven't been updating this story lately. LOL

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: NOT THE BIEBER WORLD! The last thing I need is to be trapped in a world where Canadians think they could sing! JKing Canadians...expect for Justin Bieber...and Britney Spears...I'm actually afraid to say ANYTHING because I don't want her coming from my closet and start singing *shivers and Britney pops out and I run like hell* LOL Thank you for your review ^_^

To Alpenwolf: Oh yeah..thank you for your review ^_^

To a new reviewer, Kaution keehl: Thank you for your review ^_^

To 01Shadow Angel: LOL Thank you for your review ^_^

To AmyaEnvyElric: Thank you for your review ^_^

To IceDragonHikari: Lol thank you for your review ^_^

To Gunnousai: Thanks for your review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 21

"You're Ai's mother?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

Kushina nodded. "Yes. I am."

"Then where the fuck were you lady?" Sasuke asked harshly. "Ai grew up without her parents and was treated like a slave to her own twin brother! Where were you?" Sasuke asked in anger. He wasn't really angry at her...but he did hold some anger against her for many reasons.

Neji hold him back. "Take it easy man."

"No...you're right...but I had to leave them for their safety...Madara's target...is and always will be me."

Sasuke's raised a brow. "My uncle?...He's behind this?" Sasuke asked.

"Everything...you see, when I was younger, I was desprete for a place to call home...I ran away from the orphange after my best friend was adopted and I was very lonely...He was the one that found me and I was than accepted and trained as a gang member. In the gang I was known as the Kyuubi." Kushina explains. "But I was the first and only one who's ever left the organization, Akatsuki and lived...and Madara hated that...but in order for me to escape, he's threaten the lives of my own children...so I grew up watching them...waiting for when Madara would make his move on them and he knows I will be back and he's taken action to get me...first it was my son...by allowing him into the group and when he tried to leave as well, Madara got furious...and I don't even know whatelse...then he was targeting sweet little Ai...I thought she would be spared in all of this since she was with you now...but I was wrong...so entirely wrong..." Kushina says in sorrow. "And now...she'll suffer unless we get her out of there. As well as my son!"

"Take us to her NOW! She's pregnant with my child!" Sasuke shouted.

* * *

Naruto was about to lose consciouness as he hung in the dark, cold dungeon-like room. His normally tan skin was pale and bags hung over his eyes. Blood was on his forehead and covered most of his body.

The door opened up and a light was shone and to Naruto, it was too bright.

"NARUTO!" It was Ai and after demanding to see her brother, Konan escorted her. Her eyes widen in horror of what has become of her brother. "Oh Naruto...what happened?" She asked as she covered her mouth with her hands and as tears started to run.

"He tried to leave...but this is what happens if you try to escape." Konan says. "Even when you think you're free...you never are..." She says painfully and choked on a sob.

Ai walks toward her big brother and sees the open wounds on his body. "Oh Naruto...why did you do this? Why did you join in the first place?"

"Ai?...is that really you?" Naruto asked and tried to smile for her sake. "You've really grown."

Ai pouted. "Don't ignore my question big brother!" She says.

"Oh...right...I know I'm not the best big brother...I should have treated you much better...but I joined because I was lonely...after you left."

Ai's eyes widen. "No...Naruto you shouldn't have..."

"But I left because I saw the hurt in your eyes...I never joined to hurt you...sissy..." Naruto says and coughs up some blood.

Ai steps back a bit and places a hand on her stomach from where the baby was moving.

Naruto stopped and looks at her stomach. "So...how's my nephew or niece?" He asked.

"Niece actually...and I'm so worried...this isn't the place I should be...I wanna be home! With Sasuke!" Ai says actually saying what she wants in her life without feeling guilty for what she thought was her 'selfiness.'

"You...love him don't you sis?" Naruto asked painfully.

Ai nodded. "Yes...I do...very much...I'm sorry if you don't like him-"

"He's made you talk again Ai...he's family now. I've never not liked him. I've looked up to him but don't you ever tell him that!" Naruto says.

"I...won't..." Ai says.

Konan looks out in the hall and sees a shadow. "Ai...I'm sorry to wrap this up but you need to get back in bed, someone is coming..."

"Oh...right..." Ai says to Konan and turns back to Naruto. "Naruto...I WILL get you out. Don't worry...okay?" Ai says.

"But...sis."

"OKAY?" Ai asked again but harsher.

"Okay." Naruto says and watched as Ai left with a hand on her stomach. Naruto could tell that something wasn't right with his baby sister.

* * *

Ai was breathing harder now and Konan has to help her back to her room.

"Lay down Ai. I'll examine you to see what's wrong okay."

Ai nodds slowly as sweaty started to roll down her face some.

_"Please...let my child live..."_

Ai rested her eyes a bit and when she awoken, She was hooked up to different machines like in the hospital.

Konan looks over her from the side. "You're awake."

"Yeah...so how's my baby?" Ai asked as she looks over and sees her stomach still bludging out.

"She's fine. You were having Braxton-Hicks contractions due to stress so I'm ordering you to stay in bed." Konan says.

As the woman turned around to check something, Ai had to ask, "Have...I seen you from somewhere? You look very familiar." She looks closer at the woman because she swears up and down that's she's seen her before.

Konan reminded quite as she picks up a few random sheets of paper, the look of ashame was all over her face.

"I assume you saw that video then?" She asks in a monotone voice.

"Video?" Ai asked and suddenly that disk appeared in her head and the awful images ran in her head about the abortion.

Her eyes widen and Konan turned to her in a sadly expression. Her eyes held so much sadness now.

"So...you mean that...that was..."

Konan nodded. "Yes...that was me...and I was forced into a abortion almost a year ago from Madara's orders."

That's when Ai fully realized that Madara Uchiha was a soul-less murderer.

* * *

OMG! That's what happened.

Okay I'm sorry that was short for you guys but it's late where I am and I'm trying to focus on a few things in my life so PLEASE UNDERSTAND!

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	23. Chapter 22: Planning the Rescue

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Story of a Mute Girl.' Super sorry for updating late but I was put of town and didn't have a laptop. T~T

To Always-Unpredictable: Thank you for your review ^_^

To LePyronness, a new reviewer: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Alpenwolf: Thank you for your review ^_^

To 01Shadow Angel: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Kaution Keehl: Thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated soon! I was out of the State and I didn't have a laptop but I did get some ideas in my head so my story wasn't too far from my head...Thak you for the review but no one should have to suffer...right?

To fungirl33: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 22

Ai gasped and holds her mouth after hearing that. "H-he made y-you do that?" Ai asked, stuttering a bit. "Bu-but wh-why?" She feared asking. The girl was shaken up a bit from it and it made her extra cautious about what she may and may not do; in fear of losing her child.

Konan looked away, sad that she may have frighten Ai, but also because she didn't to cry in front of her. "My husband...has gotten sick over the last few months...when he got sick, I was around a month pregnant...we turned to Madara for help because we were poor. After years of loyalty to him, he agreed to help as along as myself and our daughter, Miyoko help with his request and missions...until he discovered I was with child...or rather...children." She thought back painfully.

Ai was started to cry for Konan and she wraps her arms around her swollen belly but listened to Konan's story.

"I would be around nine months along right now...but you mustn't tell Miyoko. She really wanted a sibling her entire life. It would kill her to know what I was did."

"But you didn't want to do it. You were forced, so won't she understand? Even a little?" Ai asked.

"I don't want her to know..." Konan spoke.

What either of the girls knew what that Miyoko was standing outside of the door with a tray of food for Ai and she had heard everything.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

It was he, Kushina, Neji, now and since time was short, the best thing they can do was by calling but since they were in a area that cell phone die, no one can be reached.

"Madara has this entire town wired and not only this town either. He has Suna as well and other important areas. The Uchiha name sure has grown." Kushina comments in a serious tone. "We need to get to my hideout. Let's go." Kushina says and started to walk out.

"Wait won't we need to drive?" Neji asked.

"No, where were going, we're going by through the shadows, we have to be sneaky and a vechile will get heads turning." The red haired woman spoke.

Sasuke and Neji, without any other questions, followed.

* * *

They had to climb fire escapes, jump on building tops and even take cover in alleyways but they reached the other side of the town. The area was starting to light up due to the sun rising which Sasuke hated because it made him that even more time it has been Ai was kidnapped.

The building was more of a shelter for the homeless. Kushina pulls out a key from her pocket and unlocks it and opens the door; entering.

"Make you boys at home." She says as she turned on a light which was too bright and the place was small.

Sasuke walks in and the only placed that flashed in his mind was the small apartment building that Ai lived in before he took her away from that place,

On a wall, there were two seperate photos of two little infants and names under them 'Naruto Uzumaki' and 'Ai Uzumaki.'

Kushina cleared off a table and sits down. It was in the middle in the room but the entire placed basically looked like one massive cube with only one door and that was probably the restroom.

Neji and Sasuke took their places at the table.

"Okay, this is a dangerous 'mission' as I lightly put it but should be managable. Listen. We're going to sneak into Madara's main 'lair' as he calls it and get Ai and Naruto out of there. The best way to do it is when the sunsets again."

"Why not now?" Sasuke asked.

"The sun is rising and when it light out, so will be most of his goons. Besides, we'll use this time to strategize and make necessary phone calls from anyone we can get." Kushina says.

Neji and Sasuke reached into their pockets and dig out their cell phones ad had no signal. "How without any signal?" Neji asks.

Kushina rolled her eyes. "You kids and your cell phones...it's called a land-line." She says and points to her phone that was in the wall. "It's been motified by a close friend of mine so that the number will always be 'unknown' and that it can't be traced back or the call can't be monitored as well."

Sasuke goes over and started to dial a number and looks over at Kushina. "Anyone?"

Kushina nodded. "As long as their useful, the last thing we need is dead weight." Kushina says. "Meanwhile, use this time to rest. No one is good when they're tried." She says.

Sasuke finshed dialing and waited a few seconds before speaking into the phone. "Yeah...it's Sasuke...call everyone who's looking for Ai and tell them to meet me at...?" Sasuke asked looking over at Kushina.

"At the edge of Konoha, west side." Kushina spoke and looks over at Neji. "Tell them to look for Neji. That's your name right?"

"Yeah." He replied.

Sasuke nodded and turns his attention to the phone. "The west side of Konoha and look for Neji and don't be late." Sasuke hangs up.

* * *

Later that day, the black curtains made it dark so that it was easier to sleep in the day time and Sasuke was trying to get some rest, but who could rest when their pregnant girlfriend was in his crazy uncle's hands?

Sasuke shoots up and realized something. None of this was really necessary. He was a Uchiha after all and the idea Sasuke had was smart. He gets up and opens the door, leaving and he started to run to the person where he thinks where he get some answers; Itachi.

Ai was resting some in the same bed as before. Dried tears were noticeable on her face. Konan wasn't in the room because she had to tend to her husband...but that doesn't mean that she wasn't being watched.

Miyoko was watching the young girl sleep with a bing of jealously in her eyes. Miyoko loved children; she wanted to even work as a preschool teacher or a daycare assistant. She even wanted to have as many children as she could when she was older. So when she heard her mother had had an abortion and didn't even bother telling her, she was upset.

So she was now jealous of Ai because she was going to have a child.

"Miyoko."

The girl nearly jumped out of her seat but sees the pink haired girl.

"Oh, it's just you Sakura." She says. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how the baby was." Sakura says in a whisper as she approached the sleeping girl. "I see that your doing the same by the way that you're eyeing her stomach."

Hurt rang in Miyoko's eyes and Sakura smirked. "I over-heard that your mother did that. It was awful right?" She says.

"She was forced." Miyoko says as she looked away.

"With twins none the less?" Sakura pointed out.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Miyoko says standing up now and knocking over a tray of medical instruments.

Ai started to wake up. She moved to her back and opens her eyes some.

"Look, you've woke up the princess." Sakura says and she looks over at Ai. "How was your slumber sleeping beauty?" She asked in a mocking voice.

"I-I'm no-not a princess." Ai says in a frighten tone. She still remembers the conversation with Konan. She thought is Madara could do that, why couldn't any human being? Especially Sakura.

"What lost a nerve?" Sakura asked and grabbed some of the golden locks and yanking her forward.

"Ah!" Ai winced and Miyoko goes behind Sakura and grabs her hand.

"Let go of her." She says.

"What's going on in here?" Konan asked and that's when Sakura let Ai's hair go.

"Nothing, we were just leaving, right Miyoko." Sakura says and takes Miyoko by the arm and they leave in a hurry.

Konan watched them leave and turns her attention to Ai who was now holding her head. "Did they hurt you?"

"No...no-not really." Ai says fixing her hair with her hands.

"Well...Ai, come on." Konan says and helps the girl out of bed.

"I thought that...I was on bed rest." Ai says as she stands on her two feet with the woman's help. She felt kinda light headed but she only blamed the medicines she was given. The monitors were deattached and turned off easily.

"Do you want a wheel chair Ai? You look a little dizzy." Konan offered.

"No...but thank you...where am I going, I am on bed rest right?" Ai asked.

"Yes but...Madara wants to talk to you in his office."

* * *

And the plot thickens.

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	24. Chapter 23: Reason for being Mute

Hi everyone and welcome back to 'Story of a Mute Girl' I'm sorry about the short chapter but I was still tried from my trip from Pennsyivania and really I was just setting up for this chapter.

So again...I'M SORRY!

To Shifuni: Yeah I've never liked Sakura...once a bitch, always a bitch in my book. Thank you for your review ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: It is...and thank you for your review ^_^

To Gunnousai: I know the chapter was short but believe it or not, it's longer then the chapter before it so...anyways, thanks for your review ^_^

To Alpenwolf: Maybe...Maybe not, just please continue to read. Thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. lo k i t a 1: Thank you for your review ^_^

To IceDragonHikari: Yes that's her husband. Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 23

There was a knock at Madara's office door and the man narrowed his eye from behind his orange swirled mask.

"Enter." He says, not even turning his head from his position which was starring out a huge window with a huge view of the entire city.

The wooden door opened and Konan entered first and after the first five steps, Ai appeared at the doorway, shyly poking her head in of the door way, looking around some before she focused on the tall man at the desk. The entire office looked like a high CEO office she's seen in some movies before but it wasn't a relaxing enviroment in the least.

"Madara-sama. I've brought Ai Uzumaki as you wished." She says as she bowed in respect for the man.

The man turned his head some to his left in acknowledgement. "Thank you Konan, that will be all." Madara says and Konan gets up from the ground and turns to the door and headed out the office. She turns to Ai who was at the door and whispers, "You better not keep him waiting, he's not a patient man."

Ai gasped lightly and watched Konan walk past her.

Madara looks at the girl and says, "Ai, why don't you come on in and rest your feet. You must be tried from that long walk here."

The pregnant teen walks in and goes to a seat in front of his desk, her heart racing as she got closer to the man.

She doesn't say anything and tries to avoid eye contact. Her hands balled into a fist and hanging onto the hem of her baggy night gown she's wore since she was sleeping and hasn't had any proper fitting clothing since she was getting bigger everyday.

The Uchiha elder eyes the shy girl and walks over to the door and slowly closes it, making a click and Ai was now startled. Her eyes widen a bit in fear and with everything that she's heard about the man, nothing good could ever come from this 'visit.'

"You look tense."

Ai would have jumped out of her seat if she could. Her lips quivered and she tries to settle her breathing since it was bit 'jagged.'

"Um..." Ai couldn't think of what to say. She was a nervous reck at this moment.

Madara goes over and sits at his desk now, and looks at the girl who was looking down and frighten.

Perfect.

"Tell me Ai...how familar would you say you are with the Uchihas?" Madara asked.

Ai looked up some. "They...own most of everything in Konoha...and Sasuke and Itachi will run it together on-one day..." She says in a shy voice.

"Good girl. But don't know how things are really run do you?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She asked with frighten eyes. Ai was afriad to even dare ask that.

"For a business to run as largely as the Uchiha coorperation, they must expend not one locations, but areas of work. We were first the police and even though we still own it, the Uchiha's became every form of business you could possibly think of. There isn't a anyone who doesn't even know the Uchiha name."

Ai remained quiet and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. "Ex-excuse me...but why are you telling me this?" Ai asked, regretting it now. She wished she could remain mute like she had been before she was pregnant.

"It's quite simple Ai. You are carrying a Uchiha inside of you. You are with my nephew." Madara spoke and he got up from his seat again. He gets around from his desk with his hand trailing the top of the wood and Ai felt very tiny and small...and weak.

She stiffed and dared to mumble another word and soon, the man was behind her. He reaches up and from what I could tell from the corner of her eye, he was removing his mask.

She look straight ahead again and when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, her heart skipped a beat.

"But there is something you should know, it considers your mother..." He says. "She was once part of my little 'gang' as you may call it. She bared the name 'Kyuubi' same as your brother. She is still alive..."

Ai was shocked and scared of out her mind.

"But she had another role...a more...lady-like role...if you get my meaning," Madara says and places his other hand on Ai's other shoulder and started to massage them. It was uncomfortable and he was rough.

"Are you calling my mom a whore?" Ai asked suddenly and surprised.

"Oh no, not at all, she was what you would call...my bottom bitch." He says and leans down in Ai's ear again. "And you will just be one of my mistresses."

Ai tried to get up but was held down by the Uchiha, making her yelp.

"Oh you'll be fun to play with..."

"B-but I'm with child." She says and wanting to go home..longing for Sasuke.

"Pregnant women can have sex my dear. I'll be gentle."

Ai started to cry. "I don't wanna do it." She cried in a mantra.

"Did I say you have a choice?"

Ai screamed and Madara covered her mouth and she started to struggle.

"Oh yes, you will be fun." Madara smirked and laughed.

* * *

Sasuke was running in his mansion and even after hours of running, he was refusing to rest.

He was going up the stairs and down a long hallway and he brusts into Itachi's room.

There was his older brother, laying in his bed and really pale from his normal skin tone. Akiko was there by his bedside.

"Oh Sasuke." She says in a low voice. "I know I got your message but...I wanted to visit Itachi." Akiko says.

"Akiko...just leave." Sasuke says harshly at her.

The pink haired girl got up slowly and noticeable her moves are a bit sluggish but she looked okay in Sasuke's opinion.

Itachi sits up some. "Sasuke, be nice to her." He tells his younger brother.

"Why should I? She's annoying and loud and-"

"Pregnant."

Sasuke looked up with widen eyes at his older brother.

Itachi sighed a bit. "She just told me about it. It's mine, little brother," He says.

The sudden coughing sounds and puking sounds came from the restroom next to Itachi's bedroom and which only both brothers could only assume was a bad case of morning sickness.

Itachi slolwy got up from his bed, ignoring Sasuke's protests and he heads to the restroom and comforts Akiko.

The young Uchiha peeks his head in and he sees his brother kneeling next to Akiko and gently rubbing her back. Seeing that, reminded Sasuke about his beloved Ai.

"Itachi! It's Madara." Sasuke says and Itachi turned his head. The look on his face wasn't of surprise but of apparently knowing.

He helps Akiko up when she was finished throwing up and she looks over. "It-itachi, you should be in bed." She says, worried for her lover.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine Akiko. Listen, since you're not feeling well, why don't you take a nap for a while and get some rest." He says to her in a gentle voice.

"But Itachi, I need to help find Ai and-" The older Uchiha puts a finger on her lips, 'shhing' her.

"Please Akiko, get some rest. I need to talk to Sasuke for a bit anyways." He moved his finger away and cups Akiko's cheek.

Akiko, looking feverish in the face, nodds slowly and he slowly takes her to a guest bedroom and lays her down to sleep.

Making sure she was nicely tucked in, he kisses her cheek and closes the door behind him as he leaves.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were now in the older brother's study. It was plain looking with a fan of the Uchiha Clan on the side of the wall.

"So Itachi, what do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"About Madara...only that he was crupted but what business man isn't nowadays?" Itachi replies.

Sasuke sighed, not getting an answer that he needed. "I mean...would you have any idea why he would want Ai? Please tell me anything." Sasuke says.

Itachi stays quiet for a moment before saying. "I know that he runs underground gangs on the side of town where Ai used to live. And sometimes, he used to do such awful things to others...infact it's on record...that-" Itachi says pulling out a medical file that he managed to get a copy of and hands it to Sasuke.

The raven opens it up and there were some photos and as Sasuke started to go through pages, it was clearly understood that...that...

"You mean that-"

Itachi nodded. "Yes Sasuke..."

* * *

A pale body shook in the darkness. She was cold but he womanhood was burning at the moment from the awful actions and it was warm with nasty liquids she wished were never there. Her arms were held tight to her chest, her breast even more tender now and she whimpers first before crying. The blanket was dirty and needed to be washed but it covered her pregnant belly.

"Oh come on, I wasn't even that rough with you." The man spoke harshly to her as he puts a robe on himself. He gets up and goes over to the girl on the other side of the bed. Without warning, he grabs her blonde hair and yanks her up, getting a exhausted whine from her as tears rolled off her face. "You were a lot of fun." He tells her and goes to her ear. "And the two of us will have even more fun later on."

_**"Yes Sasuke...Madara was the reason why Ai became mute in the first place. When she was younger, she had seen Madara and a few other gang members beating and raping the newest members into their gang and to ensure that Ai wouldn't say anything, they beat her to her near-death that day..."**_

* * *

Ai wasn't raped when she was little, she was only beaten to death and after seeing what they were doing as far as 'sex' goes, she was more then scarred for life.

I just wanted to clear that up.

So...thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	25. Chapter 24: Sasuke to the Rescue!

Hello and welcome to 'Story of a Mute Girl.' Super sorry for the long update. My laptop was broken but now it's fixed (again) and I also tried to get my ideas straighten.

To Gunnousai: Thank you for your review ^_^

To 01Shadow Angel: Thank you for your review ^_^

To AlpenWolf: Eh...whatcha gonna do? Thank you for the review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Okay I need you email address, sorry...PM me please! Thank you for your review ^_^

To AlwaysUnpredictable: Oh no!...I'm nothing really! *Blushes* Thank you for understanding and for the review ^_^

**This is in Ai's POV...the beginning of it.**

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 24

I felt so digusted with myself.

Dirty.

Ugly.

Sad.

Most afriad. And not for my life, but for my daughter's. Mainly because she hasn't even lived yet. I feel so broken, like that first day of hell all over again. I can never forgive myself for seeing those images...those joyous sound those people made as the sound of my bones cracked. Their laughter at my pain.

It feels like _that_ day all over again...

I can't feel the pain of my pelvis area because I've gotten some medicine from Konan after Madara threw me on that bed in the small, clinic.

I didn't thank her...I can't say anything.

I've reverted by to my old, mute self.

* * *

I've mentally blocked everything that has happened in the last few...I don't know, days? Weeks? The only things I tuned in for was my ultrasound check-ups and the movements my baby made inside me, letting me know that she was still alive, and that I had to fight for her.

When I block everything, I always think about Sasuke, and how much I missed him.

He was the best thing ever in my life but then...everything went to hell.

I closed my eyes and when I wanted everyone to think I was asleep, I was actually awake, and some things I wish I hadn't heard.

Like Sakura and Miyoko were bonding and feeling my stomach for the baby's movements.

"I wanna name her Ayame! Or maybe Eri!" Sakura says now. I was trying not to puke. Ayame means some sort of flower and Eri means 'blessed prize.' My child is not a fucking prize!

"Can I be her god-mother Sakura? After all, we've been hanging out for a long time now." Miyoko says.

"I don't know."

Someone please...kill me!

The door opens and I hear Konan's voice. "What are you two doing in here?" She asks.

"We're picking out names for the baby." Sakura says.

"That's not your child now both of you, leave! Ai needs rest." Konan says.

The girls left the room and Konan makes sure she locks the door because I heard the turning sound of the upper lock that was in the door.

I opened my eyes and just laid there on my left side. Got I wanted to be free...to be in a peacefully enviorment, to be in Sasuke's arms.

"Ai, are you awake?" Konan asks.

Instead of replying, I turned my head over my shoulder since she was behind me. She sits on my bed and rubs my back softly like a mother. I didn't want to say it hurt because of the cuts and brusies Madara left on me. I remember the last time he had a 'round' with me was yesterday night and I actually bled down there.

I wanted to hurt him for possibly harming my baby.

But Konan felt like a big sister to me right now...some I can lean on for the brief moments of needed rest.

"Can you move?" She asks me. "Can you sit up?" She asks once again. I managed to sit up slowly and panted some. I didn't even realize how much bigger I have gotten now. I closer to my due day than I expect if I'm this size.

Konan helps me to my feet and suddenly there was a knock on the door...

* * *

(Third Person POV )

Sasuke ran through a secret tunnel that was from the Uchiha Coorperation head office and now he was some underground lair from the feel of it.

He had brought a bag with some supplies in it incase he needed, including some knives ad even a gun. Sasuke would do whatever it took to get Ai and his child safely back to him.

Anything.

The tunnel had side halls so it would lead in yet another hallway and he would have gotten lost of Itachi hadn't drawn him a map.

The place Sasuke had drawn out was the cells and the tunnel that lead to the varios areas of the lair. Sasuke headed to the cells first because there was a chance Ai could be held there.

When Sasuke reached the cells, he finds the keys to them on the wall, hanging there and he started opening random cells since he couldn't tell which one Ai was probably held in.

After five cells, Sasuke opens Naruto's cell.

The raven looks in and sees Naruto hanging on the wall with chains.

"Dobe? Is that you?" Sasuke asked as he goes on.

Naruto was in really bad shape. Dried blood on his hands, he has bite marks from insects, he was dehydrated and he looked like a zombie now.

Naruto lifts his head up. "Sa-sa-sa." Naruto couldn't even say Sasuke's name and felt like he was going to die any moment now.

Sasuke takes out his bag some water in a cantine. He goes over and grabs a hand full of the golden locks that were dirty and nasty to the touch. He forces the dobe's mouth to open and gives him some water for him to drink.

Naruto coughed some but accepted the water with ease and when Sasuke thinks he's had enough, she takes it away and demands. "Where is Ai?"

"She...needs to be saved...I need to save sissy." Naruto says, he was half dillusional now, espeically since he was calling Ai by an old nickname.

This was serious, Naruto will die if Sasuke didn't get him out. The raven unlocks the shackles and lifts him up, carrying him piggy-back style and started to head out, looking for his beloved.

* * *

Madara stood at the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "How's my little toy?" He asked in a sick way.

"She's getting closer to her due date. You can't keep fucking her like you want." Konan says and soon had a hand to her throat.

"Since when do you order me around Konan?" Madara asked.

Ai gasps and when she was about to get up, she started to feel a pain in her stomach. Ai wraps her arms around her tummy and started to rub it soothely with her fingers. Hoping the pain would go away.

Konan gets thrown against the wall and Madara looks over at Ai.

"Well Ai, it seems that Konan will be out for a while..." He says and Ai mentally blacks out again.

* * *

Sasuke was running around the tunnels with the dobe on his back. He wasn't heavy which made Sasuke worried but he needed to focus on finding Ai.

"Sasuke!"

A voice shouted and he turns around and sees Kushina surprisingly. Her lower face was covered up and she had a hood over her head but he knows it's her.

"You here on the plan then? Sasuke asked.

"Yeah...is that?" She asks, looking at the boy on his back.

Sasuke nodded. "It's Naruto and he's in bad shape."

"Give him to me. I'll take him outside. Neji is out there with his car for when we escape. I'll take him back there." Kushina says with her hands out.

Sasuke didn't argue and he hands Naruto to his...mother.

Kushina looks at her son so sadly. It was pitiful, the state he was in. He was breathing like he was panting. Sweat rolled off his bloodly face.

"If you find my daughter, just get her out as fast as you can." Kushina says.

"I will." Sasuke says and he headed off.

Kushina was turning to the way she came. Before she even took a step, she hears in a moanish voice.

"Sissy...I'll save you sissy...be strong...sissy."

Kushina's heart broke, hearing her son's unconscious talking. The woman had to be strong and she started running the other way with her unconsious son.

* * *

Sasuke ran as fast as he could through the narrow hallways.

What he didn't know was that there was yet one more obstacle in his way.

Sakura and Miyoko were walking in the halls when they happened to see Sasuke run by.

Sakura had hearts in her eyes and she started to run out and she shouted. "Sasuke! I'm right here! I'd knew you'd try to rescue me!" She shouted.

Miyoko looks out from around the corner and she saw the Uchiha. Her eyes widen and as he stopped and turned with a dark look in his eyes, she was inflatuated with him.

"He's hot." She gasps out.

Sasuke had a angry look on his face as he approached the pink hair girl. "Where is she?" He asked in a growling voice.

Sakura had a quizzal look on her face as she tries to be innocent. "Who?"

"AI! My girlfriend! The mother of my child!" Sasuke shouted.

Suddenly it all made sense to Miyoko. With a hot guy like Sasuke, why should Ai be with him? He was way too good for her in her opinion and he could better than Sakura anyday.

Miyoko steps over and says in a snarky voice. "That whore? She's with Madara, being his bitch." She says. Her arms crossed over her chest, trying to emphasis the small A cups like if they were huge.

Sasuke's anger reached his peak. "Whore?...Bitch?" Sasuke says each word through each sound. "Don't EVER talk about her like that! Hasn't she beed through enough?" Sasuke threw a punch at the wall in anger. His head was down with dark locks covering his pale face.

Sakura dared approach him. "She's having sex with Madara. Has been since she's been here."

Sasuke winces at those words. Ai wasn't like that! She was shy, sweet, quiet, caring, loving...the list was endless...

"Practically spread her legs for him."

A slap was heard through the entire hallway. Sasuke's hand was extended out and Sakura's face was beat red.

"You say another word about my beloved...I will kill you, you bitch." Sasuke says and grabs her shirt and throws her against the wall, earning a loud yelp from the pink haired whore. "Now...tell me where Ai is."

Miyoko was going to speak when Sakura speaks. "You're too late Sasuke...You and I both know she won't be able to survive the birth. I'll forgive you. I can never be mad at you Sasuke...I love you so much."

Sasuke tightens his grip. "Where is Ai?" His voice more demanding now. He didn't care if Sakura loved him. It sickened him to no end but he certainly doesn't love her.

"Go that way and it's straight ahead." Miyoko says with her head down as she pointed to the hallway that they had just come out of.

Saske drops Sakura, letting her body slide down the wall and having a thud declare her landing flat on her ass.

Without a second thought, he ran once again.

Miyoko walks over to Sakura, kneeling down.

"Sasuke...I love him...Sasuke." She whispered and just kept repeating that over and over to herself.

Miyoko shook her head in disappointment. "You need some serious help...like with a straight jacket and rubber walls help." She spoke slowly as Sakura's mental state was decreasing by the second.

* * *

"This is it!" Sasuke spoke to himself and there it was, the last door at the end of the hall. He runs up and opens the door and he stop as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ai was crying, both in pain and the tears in her eyes fell, as she was on her all-fours and her stomach was exposed. The disturbing sight of his uncle thrusting painfully into Ai was nausating.

"Ai!" Sasuke shouted and Ai looked up, her face red and swollen. Her blue eyes widen as the burning liquid went inside her abused hole.

In Ai's mind...she had betayed Sasuke. She became tainted and gross...her world had become Sasuke because he loves...loved her.

And now...Ai was...broken once again.

Blue eyes went dull as she went unconscious, her body limp as Madara pulled out. She started to fall to her side, off the bed and her body turned so she would land on her back.

Sasuke steps forward and catches Ai before she landed on the ground. He fell to his knees and cradles Ai.

"Ai, Ai...Ai!" Sasuke says, patting her face softly but firmly enough to wake someone. He was happy to know that she was still pregnant but did it still mean that their child was alive.

Sasuke saw the life-less eyes now. The same eyes her brother had before they shut.

Sasuke looks over and pulls his gun as Madara approached, now in a robe.

"She sure isn't like her mother at all but she was good in bed."

Without hestating, Sasuke shoot his uncle. Madara stumbles some and holds the gun hold in his chest.

Sasuke kisses Ai's forehead and sets her down on the ground gently. His eyes were darker and they held the need and want for simply one thing at this point.

Revenge.

Sasuke walks to his uncle, slowly and surely with his gun pointed at him.

"You raped Ai...the girl I love deeply...you've injured her and my child...you're going to PAY!" Sasuke stated coldly.

"You think you've got the balls to finish me off?" Madara asked with a smirk, now with his masked removed some time ago.

Sasuke shoots both of his knees out next. The sound of his pain-filled grunt was music to the raven's ears. "You deserve to go straight to hell you mother fu-"

The sound of stabbing echoed the room as Madara soon fell forward and in his back, was two kunais.

Sasuke looks up and sees Kushina.

"No one hurts my babies and gets away with it." Kushina shouted. Her presence now known to the Uchiha elder.

"Kushina." He spoke in his head lumped.

The red haired woman looks at Sasuke. "Get Ai out of here!" Kushina says.

Sasuke was about to protest until he heard the ticking...tick...tok...tick...tok

"I planted a bomb in the bulding, the quickest exit is through these back doors no GET GOING!"

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He goes over and picks up his beloved and gets out of the room.

The red haired woman on the other hand, goes to Madara as he started to get up. "I knew you were still kicking." She spoke. "And now, we're both going out with a bang you bastard." Kushina says. "You sure did love making a lot of noise Kyuubi." Madara says, coughing out blood.

"It's Kushina Uzumaki and this is fo not only killing my husband but for nearly killing my children and grandchild you son of a bitch."

* * *

Sasuke makes it out in time. Quite a few ambalances came to the area along with a fire department. Sasuke figured that Neji, or even Kushina, must have called them. He runs over to an ambalance and some paramedics opened there door.

They got the stretcher out and laid Ai on the stretcher and started to exam her. The paramedics started to drive with Sasuke holding on to Ai's hand.

The explosion happened.

The building started to collasped but they were fortunate enough that it was at a distance when it started to fall.

Sometime between the building falling and reaching the hospital, Ai opened her eyes.

To Ai, Sasuke's face was the only thing she could see...and that pained her because she felt that she had hurt him...

_"Sasuke...I'm sorry...I love you..."_ She closes her eyes again and remains in the own painful existence.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! ^_^

Please review ^^


	26. Chapter 25: Wake Up Ai, it's Me, Sasuke

Hello and welcome back to 'Story of a Mute Girl'

I had a tough week so please forgive me for updating late.

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To 'not logged in': Thank you for your review ^_^

To 01Shadow Angel: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: Wow, O_o Thank you for your review ^_^

To Alpenwolf: I'm personally against suicide...believe it! But thank you for your review ^_^

To Gunnousai: Not sure? Ask other reviews...^_^;; Thank you for your review ^_^

To IceDragonHikari: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 25

Sasuke wouldn't soon forget the events that happened and the words spoken after...

He was currently standing outside of Ai's hospital room. His arms behind his back as he leaned against the wall, right by the sign that says 'Room 204.' This floor was the maturnity floor and Ai was on intenstive care.

_Sasuke rushed in with the paramedics as the were pushing Ai's stretcher into the emergency room. Ai was unconscious with a oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth. Her head was turned like if she was sleeping. _

_"She's gone into shock."_

_Behind them was Naruto being pushed in as well but Sasuke couldn't worry about he dobe at the moment, his love and child was his main concern. _

_When Ai was pushed in the examing room, a few nurses had to hold him back because he couldn't go any further. _

_Itachi and Akiko had made it to the hospital as soon as they could. Neji was still around because Sasuke was his friend (kinda) and the raven wasn't in a good state of mind. _

_Sasuke was sitting in the waiting area with his hands covering his face as he tried not to shake. He blamed himself for everything. _

_He didn't wear a condom that night. _

_He was the reason why she was having his child. _

_He didn't protect Ai well enough._

_It was his fault...It was his fault..._

_"Sasuke."_

_The raven looks up and sees Tsunade looking down at him. Her eyes read of worry. "Can I talk to you in private."_

_Sasuke swallowed his heart, the tone in her voice spoke of bad news. He gets up and follows the big-chested doctor. _

_"A coma?" Sasuke was surprised. "Ai's in a coma." He breathe was deepened. _

_"Yes. We don't know why. I'm starting to think...it's because of the mental and emotional shock of what she experienced."_

_"That bastard...was raping her...god knows what else happened..." Sasuke was choking on his own words. He covers his mouth, remembering the sad look on Ai's face when Madara..._

_It sounded like he was gagging and Tsunade hands him a trash can. Sasuke leaned in and emptied the contents of his stomach. _

_This was painful to watch..._

_Tsunade closed her eyes and continues speaking. "As for Naruto, he's was deprived of water and food, he was covered in bug bites and has concussions and other injures. There is a medical team working on him as we speak." She says. "And Sasuke...there is one thing I need to dicuss with you."_

_Sasuke looks up. "What?"_

_"About a emergency ceasern section for Ai."_

_"You mean...a c-section?"_

_Tsunade nodded. "Yes. We're not sure when or if Ai will wake up at this point. As more time passes, the less chance of her waking up. Eventually she will have to give birth but if she's not awake, we will need to do it. We're willing to wait because she's early but...even so, if she's not born before her due date, your child may die."_

_Sasuke couldn't freaking believe this. Now his unborn daughter will have to suffer now? _

_"Ai isn't even thirty weeks yet, it's too soon." Sasuke says, his voice shaking. _

_"Ai is on a feeding tube right now, plus IVs for water and nutrition...but Sasuke, you have to understand. Time is critical at this point."_

That was over a few weeks ago if you believed it. There was a report about the building explosion not too long ago on the news. Apparently, Sakura and Miyoko had escpae but there were many casualites:

Including one Kushina Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha

Now it was August and Ai was in her 37th week of pregnancy and she didn't even know it. Sasuke was alwas by Ai's bedside. He tell her things like 'I love you,' 'when you wake up, we'll have our daughter' and that he was so sorry.

He would always place his hand on Ai's tummy, feeling his daughter move around and wondered if Ai felt those movements as well.

"Sasuke."

A famliar voice says from the door. Sasuke turns and sees Naruto by the door. He was still admitted to the hospital since he was still going through the trama of being locked up, the physical wounds kepy getting infected, and just Naruto's stubborness.

His hospital clothing looked baggy on him and he still had the visible bug bites on his arms and legs; even bare feet.

He walks in and takes the seat next to Sasuke, right by his 'sissy's' bed.

"How are you holding up?" Naruto asks in a softer voice.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't I ask you that?"

Naruto doesn't say anything and looks at his sister. Flashbacks of when Ai was in the hospital when she was six replayed in his mind.

"Why?" He suddenly asked. "Why is it always her?" His gretted his teeth some.

Sasuke didn't know how to reply or if he should even try to. He wished he knew as well.

"I remember this one time...Ai was trying to study and I was just being an ass and telling her to stop being such a book-worm. I made her come with me and hang out in some dark alley to freak people out when they'd pass by. And when we got home, she didn't sleep at all that night because she stayed up, study and finishing up homework. And then that morning at school, she cried. She cried because, I kept her from passing a important test that would have ensured her of having straight A's that year." Naruto says, recalling only a small moment when he held his twin back. There were many more. "Ai never blamed me though...otherwise, she would have resented me. Become selfish and...be like me." Naruto says as tears ran down his face. "And if it wasn't for me...bringing her to that bar...she wouldn't be here today."

Sasuke's eyes widen. He knew Naruto was talking about that night she got pregnant with his baby.

"You shouldn't say that." Sasuke says.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because if it wasn't for that night...Ai wouldn't have ever talked again...a new life wouldn't be born from her and me...we wouldn't have fallen in love."

Sasuke turns and looks at Naruto. "So thank you."

Naruto's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Thank you...for doing that." Sasuke says. "I was just a teenager with a crush on your sister and hated every annoying fan-girl that clung themselves for me. I wouldn't have had a chance with Ai if it wasn't for you Naruto." Sasuke says seriously.

Naruto didn't know what to say honestly. He was baffled. He looks down at his sissy once more and gets up from where he was sitting.

"When she wakes up, let me know okay?" Naruto says.

Sasuke nodded and watched the blonde boy leave the room, his movements stiff as it appeared that he would barely walk on his own feet.

* * *

It's late at night and the only light in the room was a little lamp on the bedside. Sasuke was up still and was reading out loud from a book. It was one of the books that Ai would sometimes read to herself and he felt awkward about it because they were all in first person point of view and they were mostly girl books, in which the main character was a girl.

"-This time, I don't know where the light will guide us." He reads, utterly finishing the book called 'Wither' by Lauren DeStefano. He closes the hard back book and puts it on the table behind him and looks back at Ai.

He reaches up and brushes some of her golden locks back, away from her eyes.

"Ai, I wish you can wake up. I missed you and I love you so much. It's not like me to sound like this but...it's true. I know that you will wake up for our child's birth, you just have to." Sasuke says, sounding desperate. He narrows his eyes away from and then back at her. "I met your mom. She has red hair, and I see where you're brother gets his firey spirit from." Sasuke says. "She was beautiful, but that only makes sense because she created a even more beautiful daughter, just like we're doing now." Sasuke says. "Maybe she'll have my hair and your eyes. Or maybe she'll look entirely like you Ai or maybe entirely like me...I don't know nor care. She's our child and we'll love her and raise her together."

Ai remained motionless. The sound of the heart montior was steady.

Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore. He puts his hand on his forehead and his hand lowered until it covered his eyes.

"Ai...please wake up." Sasuke says as tears ran down his face.

A single tear his Ai's hand, and a suddenly Ai appears before her body, watching Sasuke crying.

_"Oh Sasuke...don't cry..." _Ai says reaching over and touching his cheek.

Sasuke flinches, his eyes widen as he sees Ai's hand, reaching up and touching his face.

Ai started to wake up and she slowly looks over, seeing her hand extended and Sasuke grasps it with both of his hands.

"Ai! You're awake! Thank god!" He says, feeling happy. The happiest he's ever been.

The memories were still in Ai's head and that was when she felt like she couldn't speak again.

Just like before.

The moment didn't last long however, she turns her head away, biting her tongue inside her mouth and she moves her legs some in a struggle.

"Ai? What's wrong?" Sasuke asks, worried about her.

When the pain subsided, she panted but tries not to make a single sound she did.

Sasuke kisses Ai's forehead and says, "I'll be right back."

He runs out of the room and while he was gone, Ai notices that she was in a dark room, the window by her showed the dark night with all the stars in the sky shown bright.

Sasuke was back with Tsunade and an assistant with her with short black hair.

They were quick to work and the blonde doctor looks at the montior for the baby. After careful reading, she says to every occupant in the room.

"That was contraction."

Soon, another one hit with muted pants and struggles of breathe.

"Ai's going into early labor." Tsunade announced.

Now Sasuke was on red alert.

* * *

Okay I hope you all enjoyed.

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	27. Chapter 26: Ai's Going to Have the Baby

Hey everyone and welcome to 'Story of a Mute Girl.'

Woot! 200 reviews ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: You're welcome...and thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: Wow...O_o...Should I be scared? Thank you for your review ^_^

To 01Shadow Angel: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Gunnousai: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Alpenwolf: Yeah true...thank you for your review ^_^

To 'not logged in': Thank you for your review ^_^

To IceDragonHikari: Thank you for your review ^_^

To fungirl33: I'm sorry to have made you cry! Thank you for your review though ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 26

Ai lays on the hospital, her right hand resting on the pillow under her head. She laid on her left side. The blonde remained silent, even while having contractions. Only shutting her eyes tightly and clutching onto the pillow when she was having one.

The sad part was that she wouldn't let Sasuke hold her hand.

In her mind, she had already hurt Sasuke so much...it was unforgivable. It tortures her mind so when she has a contraction, she feels she should be the only one to bare it.

"Ai...please..." Sasuke pleaded. "I can't stand to see you in pain." He says as she was trying to brush some hair from her face, she turns, hiding her face in the pillow. He gasps some and thought that she didn't even want to be touched at all. He'd understand but still...she was in labor.

"Hey you! Get back in bed!"

Sasuke looks over and sees Naruto stumbling in and closing the door behind him. "Sissy...she's awake?" Naruto asks. Tsunade had told him _everything_ and he forced himself out of bed to visit her.

"Yeah, and she's in labor." Sasuke says. He gets up and walks over to Naruto. "She won't even let me hold her hand through contractions Naruto..." He whispered to him so that Ai couldn't hear.

Naruto looks over at his sister and sees her shaking, probably riding through another contraction.

"Let me talk to her." Naruto says and goes over to the side of her bed. He lightly taps her on the shoulder, bringing him her attention. She looked exhausted and pale.

"You wanna talk?" Naruto asks and Ai shakes her head no slowly.

Naruto thinks for a moment before doing some sign language. _**'What about sign?'**_

Ai nods.

_**'So why won't you let teme hold your hand?'**_

_**'Because this is MY punishment.'**_

_**'For what? What did you do?'**_

_**'From what happened...but I don't like anyone touching me right now, I'm a dirty whore.'**_

_**'Did that ass-hole tell you you were? He forced it on you right?'**_

Ai nods at her brother's question.

_**'You only blame yourself and not others. You need to STOP that. Most of the time it's NOT your fault! You're the best person out there, nice, sweet, and quiet.'**_

_**'But I know I hurt Sasuke. He walked in on...that..." **_Ai was signing when a contraction was hitting her. She grabs onto the pillow and was trying not to scream. To hold in her voice, she also held her breathe.

"Ai!" Sasuke shouted and goes over to her.

Tsunade walks in and rushes over to Ai's side. "Ai...Ai..why is she holding her breathe in?" Tsunade asks.

"She's trying not to scream." Naruto answers.

When the contraction subsided, she opened her mouth some, breathing in and out.

Tsunade goes to where Ai's head was laying. "Ai, you can't hold your breathe, you can scream if you need to." Tsunade says.

"Actually granny, she doesn't want to...she's verted back to being mute." Naruto says.

Sasuke and Tsunade look at him. "Because of what happened week ago."

Naruto nodded. "She's says, it's her punishment...for hurting Sasuke...she blames herself for everything, it's just like her to do that." Naruto says.

Sasuke kneels down to Ai and while she was distracted, he takes her hand. "Ai, I **NEVER **once blamed you for anything that that bastard did to you. Please understand that."

Ai's eyes started to water up and she wimpers. She clutches her hand that was holding Sasuke's and he didn't even wince. It turned out that Ai...didn't have that much strength in her left.

"Sasuke, help Ai onto her back, I need to examine her." Tsunade says.

The Uchiha nods and placing his hand on her shoulder, he gently pushes her back and she adjusted herself most of the way.

"Ai, knees up and slowly let your legs spread apart." She orders and Ai did as she was told. The blonde had a nervous look in her eyes, in fear that something was wrong.

"You're about five centimeters dialited." Tsunade says. Her water broke a few hours ago when Tsunade announced her labor. "I can give you an epidural if you want it Ai."

Ai shakes her head no. She wanted this to natural.

Tsunade questions this. "Ai, are you sure? Because with you're body...I honestly think you need it." She says.

Ai looks over at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ai, get the medicine please." Naruto says in a smile. "It will make you feel better."

Ai looks over and nods yes to Tsunade. She wanted her baby to be born safely but yet again, she wasn't sure about anything right now.

Tsunade has Ai sit up while she called a nurse to get some epidural.

Sasuke leans in and kisses Ai on the cheek. He leans in to her ear. "You're doing a great job. Keep it up." He whispers to her.

Ai blushes and then another contracion came. She started to fall forward and Sasuke gets in front of her. She rests her head in his chest and was breathing heavily and clutching on to his shirt.

"Shh shh...Ai it will be over...the pain will go away...and then we'll have our beautiful daughter in our arms." Sasuke comforts her.

The nurse comes in with a chart of medical instruments. When Ai caught a glimpse of it, she swallowed her heart. She got very scared, very fast.

Her blue eyes rolled to the back to her head and she faints in Sasuke arms.

* * *

"Wakey up sleepy head." Naruto voice broke through the hazy unconscious world and Ai started to open her eyes, waking her up.

Ai felt as light on air right now and as she looked around, her problems seemed to be floating away.

"You fainted, Tsunade said it was from the possible pain you were experiencing." Sasuke says as she held her hand still. "That was a few hours ago."

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asks.

Ai started to sign somethings.

"What did she say?" Sasuke asks.

"She signed that she feels like her feet are floating in the air." He says. "Those drugs must be working pretty well then." He smiled.

Sasuke continues to look down at Ai. "You've only dialated to eight so it shouldn't be long now."

Ai doesn't say anything. Only one thing was in her head at the time...

"Ushio."

Sasuke and Naruto look at her strangely. "What?"

"Keiko?...or even Kanon." Ai says.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow. "Are you talking about...baby names?"

Ai nods. "Yeah..." She says and she looks over at Naruto and got a clear view of him. "He's hurt."

Tsunade walks into the room again and with the same nurse looking for Naruto. "You need to get back in bed brat. You've been out long enough."

Naruto tries to escape in a old fashion funny way.

"No! My niece is about to be born!"

"Exactly, you can't be in here, it's a sterlie enviroment." Tsunade says.

"Huh?" Ai questions.

"We moved you to the delivery room while you were asleep." Sasuke explains to Ai.

"Oh." Ai says.

The man-nurse and Tsunade grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the room.

That was about a five minute thing and then Tsunade comes in with some sterlie clothing.

She gets in-between Ai's leps which were propped up and she smiles. "Well Ai, you're now at nine, only one more centimeter to go." She announces.

"This is it." Sasuke says and still held onto Ai's hand.

"Yeah..." Ai says.

Tsunade comes back and one of the nurses goes to Ai's other side.

"Sasuke, grab Ai's leg and prop it up some." Tsunade says and with that, he takes Ai's left leg and the nurse takes her right. They moved it back some and gave Tsunade more view.

"Okay Ai, I want you to push, for ten seconds." Tsunade says.

"When?" Ai asks.

"Whenever you feel like you need to."

Ai didn't really know. She never assumed she knew anyways, but she guessed that since Tsunade said whenever she felt it, she just started pushing.

"Okay good. 1...2...3..4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Good job Ai." Tsunade says and Ai relaxes as mch as she could.

Ai had lost track of how many times she pushed that night but she looks at the clock and it said 6:00 on it.

"That head is coming out." Tsunade says.

"Really?" Sasuke asks and looks down and sees the head coming but he didn't look disgusted. He looks back at Ai. "A few more Ai..." He says.

Ai looked at Sasuke and tried to smile. "I feel tired Sasuke..."

"I know, but as we have out daughter, you can rest." Sasuke says.

Tsunade asks Ai to push and it was the hardest push since it was the head and the shoulders.

"Okay good..and now...just slide the baby out and...it's a girl!" Tsunade says happily and holds up a tiny, blood-covered newborn.

She lands her on Ai's stomach and started to wipe her off with a hospital blanket.

Sasuke was so amazed at the tiny being just being born.

"You did it Ai. I'm so proud of you." Sasuke says, kissing Ai on the lips.

Tsunade takes the baby to be cleaned and examined and Ai, finally getting some senses back from the delievery shock, extends her hand out.

"My baby..." Ai says. "I can't hear her cry..."

Sasuke looks over and soon the baby started to cry but it was soft.

"Aww look, she took after her mommy with the quietness." Tsunade comments while wrapping her up.

Sasuke sighs in relief. "She's okay Ai." Sasuke says.

Tsunade lifts up the tiny bundle and walks over to Sasuke. "Here you go new daddy." She says and offers him to take her.

Sasuke gently takes the babe from Tsunade's arms and holds her gently. She was in a small hospital hat and wrapped snuggley in a blanket. She was ting with balled up hands sticking up by her head.

Ai speaks up some. "Sasuke."

"She's beautiful Ai...what should we name her?" He asks.

"I like either Keiko...or Kanon...or Ushio..." Ai says.

"I'm not sure...but we'll decide later...do you want some rest?" Sasuke asks.

Ai shook her head no. "I want my child." She says.

"Okay Ai." Sasuke says and gently hands her their child. Ai holds their child in her arms.

"Hi baby...I'm your mommy...and this is your daddy...and we love you so much." Ai says.

* * *

Okay so what should the baby's name be? Keiko? Kanon? Ushio?

Well thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	28. Chapter 27: Happily Ever After

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Story of a Mute Girl.'

Well, the baby name...everyone pretty much numbered...

To Always-Unpredictable: Okay, thank for voting and for your review ^_^

To fedwvu: Thank you for your vote and for your review ^_^

To SasuTenluvr: Wow...another Keiko vote. Thank you for voting and for reviewing ^_^

To Hikari'sLight: Another Keiko...thank you for your vote and review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for voting and for the review ^_^

To 01ShadowAngel: One vote for Kanon Uchiha...thank you for your review ^_^

To IceDragonHikari: Ushio is a unisex name. Thank you for your review ^_^

To Alpenwolf: Keiko for the win. Thank you for you review and vote ^_^

To Miko Hayashi: Keiko for the win (again). You can draw baby Keiko. I'd really like to see it! I like to see drawings and artwork.

As you can all tell...what name had won!...KEIKO!

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Story of a Mute Girl

Chapter 27

"Aww! She's so cute!" Naruto says as he sees his niece for the first time. "She looks just like her mommy." He says and started to play with her hands as Sasuke held her.

"Yeah...a lot like Ai." Sasuke says as he turns his head to the sleeping girl in the bed.

"So, what did you decide to name her huh?" Naruto asks.

"Keiko." Sasuke replies. "Keiko Uchiha."

Naruto looks back down at 'Keiko.' "Pretty name." He says and stands straight up.

"So, how's Ai?" Naruto asks in concern when he turned his head and he sees his twin sleeping.

"She's exhausted but resting properly. Because she was in a coma for a few weeks, "Tsunade wants her to wake up every few hours or else she may relapse." Sasuke informs as he adjusts Keiko in his arms some.

Keiko was sleeping soundly in her daddy's arms. She was tiny with chubby cheek and snuggled in the white hospital blanket with a little hat on.

Ai opens her eyes some, no even making a sound when she did and she narrows her eyes to Sasuke and her brother. Sasuke turns his body some and Ai saw their baby girl. They had decided to name her Keiko.

Ai was so happy to have given birth to a healthy baby girl. That, was Ai's first real accomplishment in her own opinion.

"Sas...ke." Ai says in a weak voice to get his attention.

The black haired Uchiha turns his head and he smiles some at Ai. "Ai, how do you feel?"

Ai weakly smiles at him. "Tired." She spoke but then she looks over at Naruto. "How do you feel Naruto?"

"Hm? Oh, I feel better, even though Granny won't let me out until a month, she thinks I'm still unstable and my body could crash any moment, silly huh?" Naruto laughed.

Ai winced at that. Naruto did look worse now that Ai could see him better.

"Naruto...can you do me a favor?" Ai asks.

"What's that Ai?"

"Listen to her." Ai says. "Listen to Granny Tsunade, please Naruto. Whatever she says to do, do it." Ai was always worried about Naruto. In her eyes, before she had Sasuke and her baby, Naruto was the only person who knew her.

Naruto doesn't say anything but nods. "Fine."

"Do you mind...if I can be alone with Sasuke for a moment?" Ai asks.

"Uh...sure I guess." Naruto says and started to head to the door. He turns back and sees his twin smile warmly at him.

Naruto smiled back, and leaves the room.

Sasuke turns his attention to Ai and he sits down with Keiko in his arms.

"She looks just like you Ai." Sasuke comments.

Ai nods slowly. "We're parents."

"Yeah."

Ai expression saddens and then she spoke. "Sasuke...I need to talk about...what happened..."

Sasuke looks at Ai with a hint of saddness. "Ai."

"I never wanted to hurt you Sasuke...I never wanted that from him! I was crying, and, and...I know I hurt you so much! Sasuke, I'M SO SORRY!" Ai says and she started crying.

"No no Ai, it's okay now..." Sasuke says and takes one hand and brushes through her golden locks. He moves himself to sit on the bed and started to move his hand from her hair, to her back.

Ai soon relaxes a lot even though tears still ran down her whiskered cheeks.

"That feel so good Sasuke." Ai comments sleepily, already feeling tired again.

Sasuke felt better when she was settling down. "It's okay Ai. I know it hurts to think about that...but remember that I love you...we love you..." Sasuke says referring to him and Keiko. "And now, you have friends and family who care about you. I remember that before, you were a lonely, quiet, girl, who was too frighten to stand up for herself. You only depended on your brother and was pushed around for it...but now, you have some backbone, you have a mind of your own Ai. After all we've...or rather, you've been through, I'd say you grew up in time for our child to be here." Sasuke says to Ai.

"It's because of you, you know." Ai mumbles with her eyes shutting. "It's because you were there...I bet if you never decided to talk to me in health class and take me for dinner, if I had found out about our child, I wouldn't be able to tell you...I wouldn't have had the courage too." Ai mumbles again.

Sasuke leans in and kisses Ai's forehead. "I love you Ai, I love you so much..."

* * *

(About two years and a few months later...Spring)

"Oh! Where where where where is she?" A frantic girl asks.

The pink haired girl was searching the area of the people who were doing their jobs of setting up for the big event and she couldn't find-

"Ai! There you are! Finally!" Akiko says and goes over to her friend.

"Akiko! Wait! I don't want anyone seeing me!" She says and rushes behind a curtain.

"Ai...I can see you, Sasuke can't. Now! Let me see you!" Akiko says and moves the curtain aside.

Ai was wearing a beautiful white dress. It was simple, yet elegant. Her hair was somewhat curly and she wore a veil and had a orange bouquet of orange roses.

"Oh Ai, you look beautiful."

"See Ai," says a familiar old, yet young looking, woman. "I told you, you looked beautiful."

Ai was blushing a storm though. "I-I-I-I" Ai was stuttering.

"Now calm down Ai. Listen, Keiko is all dressed up so lovely, and I even got a peek of Sasuke. He looks so handsome, and so does Itachi! Ah.~ Itachi~" Akiko says, going into a crazy fan-girl mode even though she was engaged to him and had already had a son with him a while ago name, Kentachi.

"Now...you earned this day!" Akiko says, trying to pump Ai up. "You have his daughter and you're in love with Sasuke. Plus he loves you too! Now...go out there and live happlier ever after!" Akiko says.

"I would...but...the ceremony doesn't start for another hour Akiko." Ai sweatdropped when she was pushing her towards the aisle.

Akiko freezes and sweatdrops. "I knew that."

* * *

"Are you nervous Sasuke?" Itachi asks while bouncing a giggly boy in his lap. He had black hair but Akiko's eyes. Kentachi was about two years old now.

The eighteen year old looks over at his older brother. "No, I'm marrying the girl I love."

"Not even a little?"

"Why should I be?" Sasuke asks.

"Well...you're barely an adult...Ai's barely an adult." Itachi says in concern.

"We have a child together." Sasuke says.

"Okay...than I wish for the best. Ai is a good girl and I'm glad you're marrying her." Itachi says. He still owed Ai his life from when she saved him when she was pregnant with Keiko and he was really thankful for her.

* * *

The time of the ceremony...

There weren't too many guest at the wedding. Just the way Sasuke and Ai wanted it. Only close friends and family (what was left of family).

Sasuke stood, waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle, but first, his prescious daughter, Keiko, who was now three, was walking down the aisle with a small basket of flower petals and as she took each step, she would drop it on the ground. Her hair was blonde, like her mother's, maybe a shade or two darker though, Her eyes were blue as well but she didn't have the whisker marks on her face like Ai or Naruto. Keiko was wearing a small white wedding dress with a small light blue flower in her hair that was in a cute ponytail.

Everyone watched and 'awwed' as the little girl walked down the aisle.

Then...came the bride herself.

Everyone one turned and watched as Naruto walked, in place of their father, to give his twin sister away.

Ai was so happy at this moment. Her face was turning red and she smiles.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Naruto and Ai turn and looked at each other. Naruto grins happily and they hugged before he lets her go, and there by 'handing' her to Sasuke.

Sasuke takes Ai's hand and they soon were hand-and-hand as they hear the priest say what most girls dream about hearing when they get married.

"We're gathered here today in order to wed this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

Sasuke and Ai only stare at each other while the priest read of what he was paid to read off.

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Ai Uzumaki as for lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Sasuke says, announcing it to the whole world it seems.

"And do you Ai Uzumaki, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do."

"Than by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest spoke and then Sasuke and Ai kissed as if they never kissed before.

* * *

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru **(I'm falling in love with someone) **Fushigi na kanjou wo **(I don't even really know)  
**Dou sureba ii no ka sae **(What to do)  
**Yoku wakaranai yo** (About this funny feeling)  
**Tashikamereba kieru **(The minute I make sense of it, it disappears)  
**Candy floss watagashi no** (Like a sweet, faint)  
**Ano amaku awai yume no you **(Candyfloss, candyfloss dream)_

_**Itsu kara darou...**__(When did it start…)  
__**Kizukeba kimi no koto ishiki shite**__ (I've realised I've been conscious of you)  
__**Koe wo kakeru dake demo**__ (It's got to the point)  
__**Yuuki ga iru you ni natta**__ (Where just the sound of your voice gives me courage)  
__**Tomodachi ja nai...**__ (We're not friends…)  
__**Tokubetsu na nanika wo kanjiteru**__ (I'm feeling something special)  
__**Douka shita no? da nante**__ (Don't just look at me like that)  
__**Jitto mitsumetari shinaide**__ (Saying "So, have you done anything?")_

_**Miageru sora**__ (When I look up at the sky)  
__**Yawarakai hizashi wo**__ (I see soft sunrays)  
__**Utsushite wa kagayaku**__ (That sparkle when I look at them)__**  
Tameiki wo hakobu kaze yo **__(Let the wind carry my sighs)  
__**Ano kumo ni todoke**__ (Up to the clouds)  
__**Sore wa sore wa marude**__ (They're they're just like)  
__**Candy floss watagashi ga**__ (Fluffy, colourful patterns)  
__**Fuwari ukanderu iromoyou**__ (Of candyfloss, candyfloss, floating in the sky)_

_**Sunao ja nai ne...**__(I can't tell you how I feel…)  
__**Yasashiku shitai noni**__ (I want to be tender with you)  
__**Dekinakute**__ (But I can't)  
__**Moshimo kizukareta nara **__(Because I'm afraid of what will happen) __**Dou naru no ka ga, kowai kara **__(If you notice)_

_**Itsuka wa kitto... **__(Surely someday…)  
__**Kotae wo shiru toki ga kuru no kana? **__(Will the time come when I know the answer?)  
__**Kokoro kasaneaetara **__(If we make our two hearts one)  
__**Futari umarekawareru kana?**__(Will we be reborn together?)  
__**Itsunomanika**__ (In no time at all)_

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru **__(I'm falling in love with someone)  
__**Fushigi na kanjou wo **__(I don't even really know)  
__**Dou sureba ii no ka sae **__(What to do)  
__**Yoku wakaranai yo **__(About this funny feeling)  
__**Tashikamereba kieru **__(The minute I make sense of it, it disappears)  
__**Candy floss watagashi no **__(Like a sweet, faint)  
__**Ano amaku awai yume no you **__(Candyfloss, candyfloss dream)_

_**Dekiru no nara **__(If I can)  
__**Tsutaete shimaitai **__(I want to tell you everything)  
__**Demo tsutaerarenai **__(But I can't tell you)_

_**Futatsu no omoi ga hansha shite **__(Our love is reflecting)  
__**Kirameiteru**__ (Sparkling) __**Sore wa sore wa marude **__(It's, it's just like) __**Candy floss watagashi no **__(A sweet, faint candy floss) __**Ano amaku awai yume no you**__ (candy floss dream)_

_**Yume no you... **(Like a dream...)_

* * *

Okay that is it for that series... I know...It's sad but hey, it did have a happy ending!

That song is 'Love Like Candy Floss' by SweetS. I think that if this was ever a anime, this would be the opening theme song.

Thank you for reading! ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
